Lament of Kronos and Lachesis
by Nur Misurr
Summary: Recalcitrant Kaiba has to come in line to inherit Gozaburo's K.C who entrusts a girl to make Kaiba abide. Kaiba. OC. R/R!
1. Lasting Impressions

The author of the fiction does not possess any product affiliating with Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights reserved to Kazuki Takahashi and the sloppy dubbed version to 4Kids.

Reviews will be greeted with gratitude. Pardon the grammatical errors obligated with my deficient grammar.

Summary: Recalcitrant Kaiba has to come in line to inherit Gozaburo's K.C. Who entrusts a girl to make Kaiba abide. Kaiba. OC. R/R!

A recalcitrant Kaiba must abide to Gozaburo's law and work at the company, or lose Mokuba. To make Kaiba succeed KC, Gozaburo entrusts a girl to bring Kaiba in line. Kaiba resents how Gozaburo favors her, but his resentment dies when he learns of her internal illness, giving way to a relationship fighting against time, and the thread of life.

Genre: General, Romance.

Pairing: Kaiba / OC (Yume Natsumi)

Minor Characters: Mokuba K., Dartz., Gozaburo., Noah.

**Lament of Kronos And Lachesis**

**Translation: Mourning Time And Life **

Lasting Impressions

_Nur Misurr _

_For a man to conquer himself is the first and noblest of all victories - Plato. _

Yume Natsumi wrestled with impatience in the silent library of her university. She wanted to get home soon and not be late for work. Twenty minutes from reaching the deadline and she was jittery. She didn't care. She couldn't risk being late _again _or loose her job.

"Yume." Her collegue elbowed her.

She swept her dark bangs out of her eyes to view the newcomer. "Naomi?" She nervously averted to the register and at her book. "What's up?"

"Where ya headed?" Naomi asked curiously. "What'd you got there? Can I see?" She pointed at her book.

Yume self consciously shoved the book under her sleeve and pressed it endearingly against her chest. "NO. It's for... for…"

"For?" Naomi shrugged. "Don't need to lie, I know. You and your weird research. How do you make time to study for classes when all you do is read stories?" She demanded.

"Why? I have better grades than you."

Naomi titled her head with a smirk. "When? You think I believe that? Name one class you're better than me. Do it!"

Naomi was like a competitive lioness fighting for the last piece of meat. She needed to be perfect at everything. Her looks, studies, work, boyfriend's, her standards were too far-fetched for Yume's belief's however the girl would stop at nothing.

"Why are you quiet? It's cause you _know _I'm better. Admit it. Why bother staying quiet? I _am _better, I've_ always_ been better, and I'll always _be_ better." She shrugged.

Yume forced a smile. "Naomi, you wanna go ahead?" She gestured to the library assistant waiting for the next in line. Naomi tipped her nose to the ceiling and stepped forward. Yume checked her watch and gritted her teeth nervously. She c_ouldn't _be late, she _couldn't. _Luckily, the second assistant asked for the next person and she eagerly sprang to the counter, tossing her books in a pile and lunging out her ID for verificiation and proceeded to check out the books. Naomi eyed her intently in askance but was speechless when Yume grabbed her books and jogged out of the library with fire flickering at her heels. She raced to the parking lot and unlocked her car, scattering her books inside, she barely situated herself in the seat and turned the ignition that lurched the car in reverse. She was grateful there was no one in the parking lot or might have hit someone. Swerving the car to the exit, she sped into the streets and passed the intersection to the freeway on her way to work. There was no time to go home and change.

Gozaburo Kaiba tossed the ridiculous schedule on the table and growled at the telephone for special orders. He had about enough of the unruliness, it was time to grow up and act mature. Resting the plate of his empire on another's shoulders was a struggle he would have to overcome, as he was still new to the idea, however, the day would come, and the sun would set, he would close his eyes and sleep forever. The thought of closing his eyes appealed to him but he refrained and sturdily hung up the phone from the Personal Assistant. He rubbed his palms pensively together and glared at the time. The sun would set within a matter of hours. He turned in the chair to view the city spiraling with activity at his feet. Reaching the top had been a feat yet he had succeeded without the help of anyone. He made it alone, no one could understand the trouble and hardships he endured, not a soul.

The soft knock on the door failed to draw his attention from the window. The Personal Assistant bowed into the office and gestured to the female hesitating at the doorway.

"Kaiba-shacho," Assistant Yuka murmured respectfully. "She is here." She widened the door to permit Yume entrance.

Yume bowed gratefully and scooted inside the office. As nervous as she was shaking in her tennis shoes, she felt humble to be standing in the magnificent office of the reputable CEO Gozaburo Kaiba, all of Domino admired, and feared. His will stronger than an unraveling earthquake and his supremacy virile than any god imaginable; even if it were imaginable, it was insufficient to describe the man standing before her with his back turned. She gaped in awe and wiped her lips, smacking herself out of her reverie.

"Do you think I prefer waiting on nuisances like you?" Rumbled the indomitable man.

"Nn-no." Yume quivered. "I'm sorry, there was traffic, and I was delayed at school. I'm sorry. It won't happen ag-"

"Again?" Gozaburo glared as he turned toward Yume. She stiffened and inched back against the door. "What makes you think there will be a _next_ time?" Arms folded behind his back, he rounded the desk and paused on the side, glaring at her fear stricken face. "Do you fear me?"

"Please," Yume whispered desperately. "Please don't fire me."

"Begging is all the likes of _you_ are capable of." He growled in disgust. "Why don't you come every weekend to polish my shoes. Will that fix in your _obviously _busy schedule that you can't arrive to work on time?"

"I...." She bowed over apologetically. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Get up!"

Yume jerked back up, stitching her eyes on the floor with unbearable fear. The man could do anything he chose, ruin her home, kick her out of school, make her life miserable and assure she wouldn't find employment globally if he wanted. She was doomed. Gozaburo's evolving interest was the true reason in investing on an average girl like Yume. Unlike her preceding co-employees, he let her study at school, and arrive to work when she didn't have class. Clearly, he wanted her to succeed in her endeavors. He was merely shaping her up, that's what, and arriving late to work was below satisfactory.

"I have something for you to do," Gozaburo sat down on the white couch, he poured himself a drink and casually infused the details, "Tomorrow an important client will be arriving and I need you to retrieve this individual. Take any necessary security guards with you, if you must." He added in consternation, "Take the limousine, be here before 3:30 pm. The plane lands at 5:00 pm. Understood?"

Yume nodded, "Hai. Anything else?" She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Why were you late?" He asked curiously. "Your class dismissed at 2:00 pm."

She was busy ransacking the library and lost track of time. "I was tutoring."

"Lost track of time?"

"Working with the TA, Shacho-sama." She sullenly regarded the floor.

He was watching her rigidly. "Library eh?"

Yume flushed bright red at her admission. "Researching."

"What was it this time? The Lost City of Atlantis? King Iron-heart?" He tried without a rift of a smile, but his suggestions made Yume smile in her embarrassment. He knew her tastes surprisingly well.

"There is more than meets the eye." She whispered.

Gozaburo was not impressed, he rose from the seat and turned to watch the skyline. "Be here early tomorrow," He ordered.

"Yes,"

"You can leave today."

Yume lingered uncertainly for a second, she turned and left the office silently. The blue haired assistant glanced at her leaving the corridors. "Natsumi-chan," Yuke stood up in her cubicle. Yume looked up at her. Yuke divested a packet from the drawer and offered it to her. "Kaiba-shacho wanted you to have this. Please, make it useful."

She held the box securely in her hands and bowed her way to the elevator. Yume frowned at the object and opened the covers. There was a cell phone inside, her eyes widened in surprise. Sure, now that everyone had a cellphone she was an odd-ball in the world not having one, yet, she was aware, he needed her help more than ever and she would have to comply. Yume exit the Kaiba Corporation and approached her car in the parking lot. Two visible guards noted her, whom she bowed before leaving. They stiffly nodded at her as she opened her car.

The following afternoon she was waiting outside Gozaburo's office, when he briskly walked out of the board room and caught sight of her. The train of executives at his heel stumbled into a halt to stare at the girl. Yume stood up and bowed to them. Gozaburo dismissed them with the wave of a hand and gestured her inside his office. She stayed at the door as he resolutely made his way toward his desk, Gozaburo glanced inquisitively over his shoulder.

"You're on time." He remarked.

"Yes."

He tossed a folder casually on the table. "What plans have you tomorrow afternoon?"

"S-school?" She squeaked.

"I pay you to be available as an unsurpassed assistant. If you can not make time, I won't fund your research." Gozaburo flatly stated. Her eyes widened.

"No! I'll -- I --"

"Stop fidgeting!" He couldn't stand her insecure attitude, she needed to appear strong and confident like the women in the Corporate scene. So far, she had been failing non-stop. Why did he even bother with her? Observing her, Gozaburo didn't have an answer, he didn't know, but he_ needed_ her. "You know what you have to do," He gestured before sitting in his seat.

Yume nodded silently. "I'll be... back."

He said nothing and began scanning the folders on his desk as if she wasn't there.

Yume bowed and exited the office. She met two guards at the entrance of the building who waited with a limo. She wondered about the individual she was about to receive from the airport. It must be someone important to Gozaburo. The building disappeared from the corner of the window, Yume turned to watch the freeway. He had asked her to come early, leaving her to wait for 2 hours at the arrivals section. Yume glanced at her watch. The guards stood boldly on the side, watchful of the automatic doors of the arrival. She swept a hand over her bangs and stared at the tiles. She didn't know what the person looked like. The guards stepped toward the doors to peer inside closely. Yume frowned at the time, it was 5:40 pm, and majority passengers had aborted.

Gozaburo snaked the ringing phone to his ear. "What." His hard voice echoed through the static.

"What are you planning?" Demanded an equal snatching voice on the other line.

"Ask questions later. I told you to get on the plane and come straight here." He growled.

There was a momentary silence. "And if I don't?"

"You will suffer the consequences!" He shrieked. "There are numerous things to do. Get over here this instant!" He roared and hung up the phone impatiently. Seething, he whirled around in his chair to glare at the city of Domino.

Yume stretched her arms languidly and turned her head to yawn. Sighing at her watch for the umpteenth time, she turned to the guards. They appeared exhausted too.

"Do you guys want coffee?" She offered.

The guards perked up at the idea and nodded their heads. Yume smiled and gestured to the cafe across the airport. "I'll be right back!"

"Hai. Yume-chan." The guards smiled as she jogged quickly to her destination.

The guard turned to his companion to mutter. "Where is he?"

"Looks like it's a no-show." Ruiji smirked. "What will Kaiba-sama do?"

"Cut him off. What else do obscenely rich heirs deserve?" Replied Zen with a chuckle.

Ruiji turned to watch Yume disappear near the cafe, he smiled. "She is very nice." He heard himself sigh aloud.

Zen nudged him. "Be careful, she is under Kaiba-sama's protection. Kaiba-sama won't let you touch her."

"_Not _what I meant." Ruiji gritted, glaring. "She is a nice person compared to what we've always worked with."

"Alright...alright... I agree with you."

Yume rushed inside the cafe, she made her way toward the empty counter and perused the menu. Biting her lip contemplatively, she ordered three of the same order of coffee. She began fidgeting as she worried if the person she was there to retrieve had arrived. Tapping her watch with her fingers, she roamed to the pick up line.

Her phone rang. Yume checked the caller ID and panicked. She answered fearfully. "Kaiba-shacho?"

"Has he come yet?" He growled.

She flinched and turned her head to the time. It was nearly 6:00 pm. "Not.. yet..." She mumbled apologetically.

"I want you to come back with him no matter what! Do you hear? Even if you have to hunt him down with a rifle! Do it!" Gozaburo ordered.

Yume nodded, "Yes... I will!"

The line ended as she gaped at the phone worriedly. What if he didn't land? Did she really have to hunt this person down? She slipped her phone in her pocket, groaning.

Her order was up. She turned and quickly made her way to the counter. _Who is this important person I have to retrieve? What relation does he have with Kaiba-shacho? A business associate? _

Yume tripped on the foot of a chair and crashed. She squinted her eyes as hot liquid poured down her arm. "Ow!"

Looking at herself, she saw that she was caught in someone's arms.

Yume chocked and withdrew from the customer.

She found herself staring up at a pair of spectacular eyes. Yume felt her heart scream at the beautiful man standing before her. She gasped at the coffee dripping down his beautifully chiseled white clothing and on the floor. Did she just do that?

Blinking, she saw he hadn't looked away from her. His coffee cup lay listlessly on the floor beside his white shoes.

Yume frowned down at herself. _Nice going clumsy! _She chided herself.

Looking up at him, she gasped for another breath as it wasn't enough to fill her starved empty lungs. She had never seen someone so beautiful in her life. He had light blue hair with heterochromic eyes. The right color of his eye was a light green, and the left was a sparkling gold; an extremely rare combination. A chill rose up a spine and across her shoulders.

She had a vague sensation that the man she was standing with was about to change her life.

Yume blinked softly under his gaze. His eyes were not angry but tranquil, absorbing her appearance carefully as she did his. His long blue hair fell around his back. The white of his clothing was splattered with the warm coffee, around his neck, he wore a large necklace with a pentacle. Her brows furrowed at the familiar symbol.

_Where have I seen that? _

Her eyes roamed back up to meet his. They flickered across her face and down to the mess at the floor.

Yume remembered herself. "I'm sorry!" She bowed. "It was an accident! I'm sorry!" She picked the cup from the floor.

Grabbing some napkins from a nearby table, she hastily began cleaning his white suit. What time was it? Yume peered at the clock. 6:05 pm.

She quickly began rubbing the wet marks. "I'm very sorry!" She whispered. "I'll pay for your coffee! Please, I'm sorry."

The man was silent. Yume looked up at him, finding herself falling under the spell of his eyes. She heard her heart race in her chest. Unconsciously, she placed a hand on her heart and stepped back. Her phone began ringing. The man continued watching her solemnly.

Yume breathed quickly. _Why am I feeling this way? _She stared deeply into his eyes, first his golden irises and slowly at the green. Somehow, she knew her life was bound to twist incomparably.

She was so caught up staring at him that she didn't notice her phone. She suddenly wanted to know who this man was, where did he come from? What did he do? His reasons for being at the airport? Was it the same as her? Was he leaving Domino? She felt her voice crack at the thought.

Yume lowered her eyes apologetically. She fished out her yen and held it in air. "I'm sorry. Please, take this for your coffee."

The man glanced at the yen, and at her doleful expression. He turned and walked past her outside of the cafe. Yume stared at him. He brushed his wet suit and turned through the busy crowd.

Her legs darted outside of the cafe, following him in a trance. She saw his blue hair amidst the crowd.

He stopped suddenly within the moving herd.

Her lips parted in a short gasp.

He turned and glanced back at the cafe, eyes scanning the exterior, and paused on _her_ at the door.

Yume clenched her fingers tight, she thought she'd faint.

His colorful eyes remained fixed on her face. Slowly, he turned around solemnly and moved along the crowd.

Her phone rang again. Yume stared at it, sullenly, she answered. "Yes, Ruiji-kun?"

"Are you coming? We were wondering what is keeping you."

Yume walked back inside and grabbed her order, she fumbled with the cups and managed to carry it outside. "I'm coming. Is he there yet?"

"No..." Ruiji sighed through the phone. "He lives to make his father's life hard."

"I see." Yume smirked.

"We don't think he will come."

She stopped short. "Wh-why?" Her eyes widened. "Do you have a gun then?"

Ruiji chuckled, "...Let's hope not. There you are!" He waved.

Yume smiled and hung up. She gave them their coffee, grinning. "Here you go! Enjoy!" She tasted her coffee. Her thoughts returned to the man in the cafe whom she had spilled coffee on. She stared at her cup numbly. Who was he? And what was with the strange necklace he wore? Why was it familiar? She rubbed her temples.

Zen noticed her sad stare, he nudged Ruiji. The two exchanged glances.

Yume looked up at the doorway of the arrivals. "Are you sure he isn't coming?" She asked cooly.

"Positive." Zen smirked.

"Kaiba-shacho didn't tell me what to do if he didn't show up. Other than..." "..._Hunt him down with a rifle! Do it!" _She blinked uncertainly. _He didn't mean that did he? What was about this person the made him strict? _

"There's no reason to waste thinking about," Zen murmured at the nodding Ruiji. "We know how he is. It's not the first time he kept us waiting at the airport. 2 years ago, we waited a whole day and chased him through 4 cities. We found him in Tokyo at a Duelists competition. He does these kinds of tricks all the time."

Yume frowned, "So you knew and still came here?" She demanded. "Are you dumb?"

Zen was taken back. "We--" He glanced helplessly at Ruiji, and back to Yume's glare. "It was Kaiba-sama's orders!"

"I have to get him back to Kaiba-shacho no matter what." Yume muttered. "You won't get in trouble, _I_ will if I'm unable to."

"Oh, Yume-chan.." Ruiji soothingly began, "Kaiba-sama will understand it wasn't your fault. He knows his son well."

Yume set down her coffee on a chair, not in the mood. "We can't stand and wait at empty doors! He_ isn't_ coming!" She ran a hand through her dark hair and glared at the airport in frustration. "Where could he have gone? Do you know?" She turned to the guards.

They exchanged glances. Ruiji murmured with narrowed eyes. "He is a huge fan of Duel Monsters. If there is a Duel competition nearby, he may be there."

"Not nearby--" Zen corrected. "That's too easy. Kaiba-san knows we'll come for him if there is a duel in the city."

"Any other _bright _ideas?" Yume prompted.

"We have guards waiting at the country house in case he goes there, and other regions he frequents." Zen replied.

Yume groaned and covered her face. "Where does a billionaire heir go at a time like this?"

Ruiji stared at the floor. "Night... club?"

Zen's brow twitched at the thought. Yume looked up at Ruiji. "Is he the type of person to go there?"

"Why won't he?" Zen speculated. "Rich, handsome, young, obviously girl's will crawl to him. And he loves flaunting money."

Without hesitation, Ruiji opened his cellphone and dialed a number to alert night clubs across the city and through Tokyo. He hung up momentarily to say, "We'll be contacted if he is seen."

Yume turned and headed out of the airport. "Alert all hotels." She told Ruiji. Zen followed her outside. "How does he slip out of the airport unseen?" She demanded.

"Not sure," Zen opened the door to the black vehicle. Yume sat in the back seat. Ruiji darted around the vehicle to open the driver's door. He hung up as he locked his seat belt. "I've told the hotels to inform me if he checks in."

"Could it be he is getting help from someone?" Yume mumbled. The thought made the two pause their movements.

Ruiji frowned darkly. "Help? There is no one to help him. Everyone is working for Kaiba-sama in the city."

"Anyone who _doesn't_ work for Kaiba-shacho?" Yume asked. "A classmate... someone he knows will be loyal to him despite his father....?"

Zen scratched his head to consider options. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"He doesn't exactly_ associate_ with peers his age." Ruiji started the ignition. "We'll be lucky to find him by evening."

o-o-o

Mokuba casually placed the iced drink on the table to spare his brother a compassionate smile. "And you came here?"

A pair of fierce blue eyes sharpened across the patio in warning. "Do not breathe a word to _him_."

"Onii-chan," Mokuba chuckled with a light shake of his long hair, "I know you trust me enough, that's why you came here of all places."

"And the fact that we are blood related is discounted?"

"That too..." Mokuba trailed with a genuine smile. "How have you been? Was New York all you hoped for?"

Seto's smirk flew with the wind, he turned and walked back to the table where Mokuba sat. "More than I hoped, to be exact."

Mokuba's expression turned to a disgruntled surprise. "_More?_ Nothing makes you say more. Did you meet a girl?"

Seto sipped his drink and placed it back on the table. "I want to live a long life, not shorten it."

"At least you get to leave Japan, he permitted you a little liberty." Mokuba grunted, "He confiscated my passport, what's worse is I'm under house arrest until I graduate." Intrigued magenta eyes focused on Seto, "How'd you do it?"

"Cheat." Seto shrugged.

Mokuba folded his arms, "No, really, how did you do it? Nothing gets past my tutor and Nao-sama. He breathes on my neck, I can't stand it!"

"Slip something in his drink."

"No, be serious."

"I was locked in the library and couldn't eat if I didn't pass with perfect scores. How else do you think I did it?"

"You ate your books!"

Seto raised a brow. "Mokuba, its fortunate he bought you a house and let you reside here alone without his domineering presence."

"We all know why he did," Mokuba growled, "He can't stand the sight of me!"

Seto sighed heavily and watched the sunset over the lake. Their step-father sure was something. It was once quoted in a magazine the city of Domino couldn't survive as Gozaburo Kaiba was the wealthiest and most influential man in Japan, despite the President. He could easily discard any one in his life and grab a hold of a stranger from the streets to mold him his heir. Gozaburo and he never got along, they had nothing in common. If Seto hadn't defeated him in his favorite game of chess in the orphanage where he and Mokuba lived for the first 10 years of his life, they wouldn't be living their current life. His heart hardened at the thought of man whom he was _forced_ to call step-father. The man brutality was incomparable to any previous dictator the world knew.

He couldn't stand the thought of tackling over his company when his heart and mind was else where. Like most things with his step-father, he was given orders to obey.

There was news a few months ago he had a detrimental accident and was near death's door. Something happened... that Gozaburo was able to survive. He had a feeling it had to do with _someone_. Seto scowled at the sky and the swaying trees in the breeze. He wasn't wishing the man who gave him everything to die, but he was curious how he evaded death? What exactly happened? How did he get in the accident?

What did his step-father need to call him back out of the blue?

The cellphone on the table began buzzing, Mokuba snatched it up and answered with a swift. "Yea?"

"We are questioning you for the final time, Kaiba-san, where is he?"

Mokuba smirked at the phone, listening to the crazy guard. "He is not here if you care to know." He hung up and eyed his brother cautiously. "They are searching for you. He'll want you to hand in your passport soon to trap you here, and enslave you to the company, Seto."

He caught eyes with his brother. "I'm aware, Mokuba." Seto murmured before turning his attention to the serene dusk. "I'll leave--"

"Don't you dare." Mokuba stood up.

Seto pulled away from the rail. "He won't trust you if he finds me here, you'll loose the home." He reminded.

"Better you stay here than go to a cheap motel. The whole city will know the second you walk outside. Stay here!"

Seto smirked, "Aren't you curious why he called me home?"

Mokuba frowned, averting sullenly. "I am... but it doesn't matter. As long as he doesn't do anything to you, I can live like this longer, in his clutches."

"What happened in the accident?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me, I heard the news from the guards. I couldn't go see him in the hospital-- not that I wanted to,"

"Noah?"

Mokuba dropped back in the seat. "Oh he was there... must love to be daddy's favorite boy." He grimaced. "The nerve on that guy. I can't stand him either! Makes me want to sink my fist in his face."

The afternoon sank in the sunset to blacken the night with worry.

He didn't leave, and stayed the night at Mokuba's abode. Kaiba stood outside, glaring at the morning peak.

He waited for the horizon and considered how long it would be until he was finally discovered. He hated slaving in the office with his step-father. The man was a tyrannical menace. Knowing his vicinity in the city, Gozaburo would alert everyone to remain vigilant of his location. Kaiba glowered at the sky, fists clenched at his sides shook with a rage he didn't fear releasing. He wanted to make it apparent that he had no interest in taking over the company after him. The damn Arms Manufacture company. His desires and motivation lay elsewhere, and he wasn't miserable to discard them just because his "step-father" said so.

He was not obedient. All he did in his life was follow rules like an employee. Their relationship didn't deserve closure, in fact, it was going overboard calling them a family.

Mokuba and Gozaburo hated each other.

He, and Gozaburo were always at each other's throats, lashing.

Noah and Gozaburo, since Noah was his blooded son, got along perfectly, even with their menacing hearts and mind, a perfect fit.

Kaiba approached the table in the backyard, the morning temperature was not too frigid, the loose moist grass tingled against his ankles and slippers. He halted to glare at the water marks upon the grass in deep thought. He needed to find a way to escape from the man's voracious clutches, save Mokuba in the process.

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder at the abode, standing tall in the morning haze of clouds.

He didn't realize how hard it was for his little brother. Kaiba endured Gozaburo's harsh punishments as teen, but it was going too far if his adult life was to be domineered by the villainous snake.

o-o-o

Yume nudged Zen awake and handed him fresh coffee. They had slept in the car and were waiting on news for the missing Kaiba-san.

She stood out of the vehicle and leaned on the passenger door, Zen rasped a thank you and consumed his coffee.

Ruiji darted toward her and tucked his phone in his pocket, he fingered the wire in his ear and sighed with his hands on his hips. "I don't know what to say... there haven't been news."

"He is here somewhere," Yume whispered distantly, eyeing the morning sky solemnly. "I wonder what son loves torturing his father."

"Step father." Zen corrected.

She swung around, confused. "He is adopted?"

Zen eyed Ruiji, surprised that she didn't know, as she was close to Gozaburo with a clandestine reason only known between the two, it was rumored she knew something about Gozaburo's car accident. Zen licked his lips, frowning in thought. It did make sense as Yume began appearing at KC since, and Gozaburo was striving to have her work under his wing; she had special status. His eyes narrowed and traveled up to Yume's large eyes.

"You didn't know? Kaiba-sama adopted two sons, Seto Kaiba-san and Mokuba Kaiba-san, both are blood-related. Seto Kaiba-san and Kaiba-sama do not get along under any circumstances. Putting them in a room together is wishful thinking, Kaiba-sama wants him as heir for the European branch while his real son, Noah Kaiba-sama is administrating the U.S branch. Kaiba-san refused at first, for 3 years, Kaiba-sama thought he would come to line himself but he didn't, and now is finally dragging him out here by force. His niche is to give Kaiba-sama a hard time."

Yume titled her head, "But why doesn't Kaiba-san want to succeed the European KC branch? What's the harm? He'll get paid." She frowned at the idea of refusing title and money.

Her response caused Zen to chuckle, he opened the door and walked out, stretching his legs and arms. "Kaiba-san and Kaiba-sama have grave differences. Kaiba-san isn't interested in the 'family' business. His interest lies in Duel Monsters. Have you heard of the Duel Disks?"

Yume smirked, "_Duel Disk?_ Isn't that the product you strap on your arm for duel holograms?"

Zen bobbed his head knowingly. "Guess who invented it?"

Yume glanced at the grinning Ruiji, she straightened and looked back at Zen widely. "Kaiba-san?" She gasped.

"Yours truly."

There was a speculation of awe from her, but she paused to say, "Doesn't Kaiba-shacho give him credit? The Duel Disk is pretty awesome." She murmured with a gush of awe.

"Not to Kaiba-sama." Ruiji sighed, "You see, Kaiba-sama wants someone to fill in the spot, he has 3 sons, and each are designated to enthrone his empire. He wants all in line and ready to work for _him_. Kaiba-sama doesn't approve of Kaiba-san's interests and tactics. He believes games, in this case Duel Monsters, isn't what the world needs."

"There is tension in the family." Zen chewed his words agitatedly. "A tension that's been brewing ever since Kaiba-san and his brother, Mokuba-san were adopted. Noah Kaiba-sama doesn't get along with them. The brother's have been rivals for as long as I remember,"

"There is no point in putting them together," Agreed Ruiji, "If you want to see a dead body, then yes, I insist, but not in any other case,"

Yume was stunned with the news. "Why are they like this?" She nodded to herself, "I believe the more they fight with each other, the more alike they are."

"Alike?" Zen chuckled at her, "Yume-chan, you are cute!" He pinched her cheek.

She yanked away, and rubbed her red cheek. "I'm just saying!" Yume turned to watch the sky. "If they fight with each other, imagine the similarity of feelings they feel toward each other."

"Similar?" He shook his head, "The word doesn't fit. The whole family consists of cats and dogs!"

"What about Kaiba-san?" Yume blurted. "Why can't he tell his step-father he has no interest working for him like an adult?"

"These are cats and dogs we are talking about," Zen reminded her with a nudge of his elbow. "Not your average parrots."

Ruiji's phone began singing a tune, he fleetingly answered with a sturdy. "Yes?" A stifling pause blew in the air. Yume stood stiff silent, watching him speak into the phone cautiously. Zen raptly listened and glanced at Yume in between pauses.

He finally hung up and informed the two. "What do we do? Kaiba-sama wants us to return soon with Kaiba-san. He isn't a very paitent man."

"You're telling me," Yume mumbled. She always had an earful if she was late to work. "Let's split up,"

Ruiji frowned, "We're the body guards, not you. If we find him, we'll hand him over to you. Don't forget there are more than twenty guards searching Domino and several other cities in his pursuit. What good with us splitting will do?"

"I am desperate!"

Zen squinted his eyes, "That's something I'd never imagine hearing you say,"

Yume glared, "Do I have to run you over with a car? Get your head out of the gutter." She warned and flung open the car door. "We can't stand around talking, let's find this annoying brat and get on with our lives!"

Ruiji and Zen exchanged glances, when they saw her situating herself in the driver's seat, they realized she was serious.

Ruiji quickly sat in the passenger's seat as Zen leapt in the back.

"Where are we headed?" Ruiji asked, wide.

Yume pulled out of the parking with the tires screeching over the world. She glared firmly at the road, undeterred. "Put yourself in his shoes." She muttered.

"He resents everything mentioning his step-father," Ruiji murmured thoughtfully.

"So he resents everyone dealing with Kaiba-shacho." She confirmed. "And who is the person that feels the same?"

Zen scratched his chin, "Now that is a no-brainer." He chuckled.

"His brother, Mokuba Kaiba-san," Ruiji answered.

Zen shook his head, he leaned forward in Yume's ear. "That won't do. Guards have already checked Mokuba-san's house and there were no signs of him there."

"This is the guy who created Duel Disks. You think just because you don't see something, it's not there?" Yume demanded. She switched lanes and stepped on the gas. The boys flung back in their seats as she maneuvered in between lanes with screeching force.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?" Gasped Ruiji, he shakily grabbed the door handle.

"I'm known as Ms. Late. I'm always driving like this to work," Yume switched on the GPS. "Give me his address."

"Whose?" Zen stared at her dialing hands on the screen.

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"I'm telling you! He isn't there!" Zen insisted.

"Will you just give me his damn address!" Yume yelled, agitated. "I need Kaiba-shacho to fund my research and I can't loose this life-time opportunity to some whiny brat who can't stand up to his own father! Geeze!"

"Brat?" Ruiji frowned. "To you he may sound like a brat, he sure doesn't look like one." He informed.

Yume sighed exasperatedly. "Do you all want to keep your jobs? Kaiba-shacho needs him back, and I've already failed him with my tardiness too many times. Soon he'll start questioning my competence and why he has me around-- not to forget, he'll belittle me and think I have no common sense so why the hell would he fund my research!"

"Alright!" Zen submitted, "Stop yelling, and I'll give you the address. But he_ better_ be there."

"As far as I know," Ruiji glanced at him over his shoulder, "Looking at Mokuba-san's home won't hurt."

"Hurt? We'll be wasting crucial time!" He defended.

"Give me the word and I'll stop this car to let you out." Yume glared at him through the rear-view mirror. "Say it!" Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes flashed at the silent back seat.

Zen quieted and numbly nodded before providing the needed information.

Twenty minutes of zig-zagging, a dizzy Ruiji, and a grudging Zen stumbled out of the car after Yume. She started toward the stairs of the house and repeatedly punched the doorbell. Ruiji glanced at Zen, who paled and stood behind her with grimacing disapproval.

The door warped open to reveal a maid, and a striking leather-skinned elderly man adorned in a tweed suit.

"Can I help you?" The man stepped out of the house toward Yume. Zen and Ruiji shriveled at his hard tone, he was one dour man, no one liked him.

She met his eyes confidently and began with an ironclad tone that rivaled the man's. _"Where is Kaiba-san?"_

The man's gray brows raised upward to his hairline. Zen guffawed, as Ruiji stared in slight shock.

"Kaiba-san?" Repeated the man at the door. "He is inside. What business do you have with him?"

_"That__." _Yume muttered with clipped lips, "Has nothing to do with you." Her eyes stone cold and glittery with fury. "I need to speak with him_ this,"_ She hissed,_ "Instant." _At her dripping last word, she shoved past him to enter the foyer.

"Whatever business you have, you _must_ grant access and permission from me." The man intervened her path, he glared down at her distastefully. "What brings you here? And why do you wish to speak with him? Who are you?"

"Our boss wants to know where his god damn brother is." She blurted. "Get out of my way for I absolutely can't handle men who glare down at women just because they have the audacity to do what _needs_ to be done!" She shrieked at his face.

His eyes fell shut at her breathing scream, blinking, he glared in stiff disbelief. "Pray tell me--"

Yume shoved past him for the second time, and rounded the corner of the hall. "Is there a Mokuba Kaiba!" She called out.

The maids scampered out of her way, ducking and bowing at the same time. Yume stopped in between two women, they gaped at her widely. "Where is Mokuba Kaiba?" She asked the laides.

A maid pointed toward the stairs. "Third room, on the left." She whispered hastily.

Yume stepped toward the stairs, and retreated, she eyed the women. _Will they tell me if Seto Kaiba stayed here?_ She wanted to ask but had a feeling the owner of the house swore them to secrecy, leaving her question the source, himself. She skipped up the stairs and turned into the left rugged hall.

Her legs quickened determinedly. At the third door, Yume halted, setting her hands on the door lock and plunged it open with a swift shove.

o-o-o

Mokuba was listening to the ruckus downstairs, he heard a woman scream, and frowned at the floor. He hadn't expected a woman to show up. Kaiba Corp. was inundated with male body guards, there was a selective few women, but even they couldn't manage to work in the firm grip of Gozaburo Kaiba.

He chuckled when he heard her scream_ "Is there a Mokuba Kaiba!" _

As the footsteps headed up the stairs, he grew certain of his suspicion. Whoever this woman was, she was here to retrieve his brother.

Mokuba relaxed in his leather seat behind the desk, hands laced under his chin, he patiently waited for the door to draw open.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door.

He found himself holding his breath, and forced himself to breath deep in his lungs.

The wooden door opened, he heard the sharp stab of heels move on the wooden floor, silencing upon stepping on the rug and further within the office.

He stared up at a young stunning face, too beautiful for a bodyguard. Hardened with anger, and dark with impatience, she approached his desk. Her legs stopped a perfect 3 feet from the desk where she stared at him with remote endurance.

He couldn't bring himself to voice the traditional smug-glazed words he often implemented on KC guards all piloted by one man, and he sorely hated _that_ one man, he also hated the people who worked for _that _man, Gozaburo Kaiba. Shocked, Mokuba was, to see a woman, so young, and standing in front him with all her challenging spirit and phenomenal grit, it made him wonder how she survived under Gozaburo's force all the time she was employed at KC.

_Since when did she begin working for KC? Who is she? Why haven't I seen her before? _

Questions of her origins and reasons for wanting to work for Gozaburo surfaced. Mokuba sat star-eyed for a long time. He wanted to know why she was adamant to work for Gozaburo, was it the pay? Was it because everyone in the city vied to be under his hair to get noticed by him?

A gregarious quality appealed to him from her features, she seemed cultured too. He searched for a name tag of the irepressible KC logo on her clothes, there wasn't one; neither did she have a wire on her ear.

He frowned. _Is she even a body guard? _

"You!" Yume shoved a finger at him in the seat. "Speak the truth and tell me where he is."

Mokuba folded his arms. He was taught how to deal with persistent people from his brother. Swiftly, he supplied an answer that fused her agitation more. "I don't know whom you speak of."

Yume clenched her teeth. Once again, he witnessed how luminously her eyes flashed with an accumulation of rouge sparking on her beautiful cheeks. "I don't have the time to run amok in search of your brother. Simply tell me where he is, and I'll leave."

Mokuba titled his head, loving the way her face shimmered in the sunlight from the different angle. "What makes you think I know where he is? I haven't talked to him in years."

"Right!" Yume huffed. She reached into her coat pocket to remove a phone. "Want to talk to Daddy Dearest about how this empty home can fit in his trillion collection?" She raptly pressed Gozaburo's name on her speed dial. "He won't mind having an extra at his disposal."

Mokuba rigorously jumped up from the chair, his arm swerved forward and efficiently swatted the phone out of her hand, to the floor. The phone clattered against the wall and lay listlessly in the corner, partly hidden under the rug. Yume eyed him steadily silent for a long time, hoping for an elaborated apology, his brother's location, and a plea to not bring his step-father in the medium of things.

Mokuba, however, stood his ground, towering her with a supreme 1 inch, he folded his arms to crudely slur. "You want to evict me from _his _house, I won't stop you. Leaving this prison was in my itinerary. You aren't putting me in jeopardy, in fact, you'd do me a favor by getting rid of this house. Looking at you barging in here, I can tell he made a special deal with you to drag Seto away. How cheap." He scoffed. "Even for a pretty girl like you, I didn't think you'd stoop this low to be bought by Gozaburo. Allow me to explain what he does to people he buys."

Mokuba leaned forward, breathing against her face, his eyes perked up. "He tears your whole word apart if you fail. But you've sold your soul to the devil, so why am I wasting my precious time explaining the consequences."

He shoved past her slowly, approaching the exit.

"Where is he?..." Yume whispered.

Mokuba turned his head sideways, in her direction inertly. "I don't indulge in putting others in a prison like your boss does." He turned around, watching her shoulder. "Hasn't he constricted you to bring my brother back regardless of his condition? What happens to you if you don't? I know he has something planned for your failure."

"I will not fail." Yume muttered determinedly, she turned her furious eyes toward Mokuba. "You may think I've been bought, but I call it having a job. Try having a job and see what it's like instead of writhing away on your father's money."

Mokuba stepped toward her. "You consider me a free-loader?" He gestured at himself. "I don't need to explain my situation to you, but I will say this --" His eyes dripped to her left hand. "You're not married." He digressed, frowning, he looked back at her.

Yume folded her arms. "Continue with what you were saying?"

_And you're too bossy for a man's liking. _Mokuba scowled. _Working for Gozaburo is time-consuming to date. Working for him will blacken your soul. _

"That's just suicide." Mokuba pointed, "Working for Gozaburo, you won't have time to date."

Yume eyed him in puzzlement. "What does my love-life have to do with matters at hand?"

Mokuba eyed her carefully, "For what reason exactly did he hire you? You're too young for his liking." He interjected.

"Where is your brother?" Yume asked.

He retreated a step, fingering his chin ponderously, "Is he planning to make you marry Noah? Hmm..." Mokuba averted slowly. "No, you're but a bodyguard. He wouldn't..."

Yume watched him expectedly. "I'm asking you for the last time. Where is your brother?"

"I haven't contacted him in years!" Mokuba claimed, "Why ask me? And he never came here!"

"You're his ally."

"What prove do you have?"

Yume sighed, "As his real brother, you are closer to each other than your step-family. If he won't tell you his location, _who_ will he tell?" She put her hands up, gesturing toward Mokuba.

He frowned at her train of thought. "We are brother's and understand each other's pain, and situations. We don't necessarily lure each other in danger. If Gozaburo wants him, Big Brother certainly won't come to me because he knows Gozaburo's goons will be here." He eyed her critically, "And you call yourself a bodyguard? How about analyzing the situation first then point fingers." He turned and started toward the door again.

"I need a location name." Yume grabbed the back of his jacket. "A location name and I won't return."

Mokuba eyed her narrowly, "Is working for Gozaburo all you have in life?" He pulled himself out of her grip. "Why don't you enjoy life and not waste it working for his tyrannical ass."

Yume brushed her hair over her shoulders, inhaling slowly, she turned to him and firmly said. "I _know_ you _know_ where your brother is. Tell me where he is, that's all I'm asking from you."

His eyes narrowed. "Why do you think I know where he is? Why not Noah?" Mokuba pointed to the door, "Ask the staff, they'll tell you the truth. He hasn't been here! I don't know where he is."

"Are you not gonna tell?" Yume asked softly.

Mokuba stopped, assessing her for the hundredth time. "Why is someone like you working for him? Does Gozaburo really trusts your abilities to bring Big Brother to him?"

Something grabbed his left arm, twisting it behind his back. Yume turned the door lock and shoved him outside in the hall. Two men were standing patiently, they reacted upon witnessing Yume push Mokuba outside. He stumbled but caught himself, and turned to glare at Yume to stop, "Or else..." The threat died in his throat when Yume gestured to the guards and was given a handcuff.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba demanded. "Are you seriously going this far? What is wrong with you?" He swung toward the two male guards. "Are you two gonna stand and let her handcuff me? I don't know where he is!" He cried, tugging his wrists from their twisted position. "I said I don't know where he is! Why aren't you listening to me?"

Yume pressed her heel on the back of his legs, making him slump to his knees on the floor. The guards grabbed his shoulders to steady him. Leaning his forehead on the wall, Mokuba breathed fast at her unfailing administrations.

"It's the first time a woman is putting handcuffs on me," He mumbled quietly to himself, his breath fanned against the wooden wall. "Oddly, I'm not mad."

Yume drew him to his feet with his collar. Mokuba was turned around to face the three, he leaned against the wall. Dark eyes wide and flickering amusedly. "You look timid but you sure are rough..."

Zen cleared his throat, secretly elbowing Ruiji, who was not smiling. He instead, put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, and look him directly in the eye, stiffly uttering under his breath.

"Please follow our directions, and we will leave you safe at home, Kaiba-san."

Mokuba took his eyes away from Yume to glare at Ruiji. "I don't know where he is, how many times do I need to repeat myself?"

"Are you positive?" Ruiji asked.

"I swear!" Mokuba screamed.

"We will ask you again," Zen moved toward him slowly. "Tell us where your brother is? Kaiba-sama needs him this instant."

"I don't know!" He exclaimed.

Ruiji approached Yume, he spoke into her ear to avoid being overheard. "What do we do? He doesn't know..."

"I'm definite he knows." Yume insisted, meeting Ruiji's eyes determinedly. "We have no choice but to take him with us in our search."

"And if he won't talk?"

"We take him to Kaiba-shacho."

Ruiji stared uncertainly at Mokuba, he turned back to her, "That will make matters worse, Kaiba-sama doesn't want him. They can't stand each other."

Yume talked softly under her breath. "Which is exactly why we take him to Kaiba-shacho. He is likely to talk in front of his step-father."

Ruiji debated their next move, nodding finally, he turned to Zen. "Let's take him in," He murmured.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?!" He shrieked. "I said I don't know, what part of '_I don't know'_ can't you understand?" He flung toward Yume, "Why are you so hard-headed? You wanted the truth, I told you the truth."

"You can tell every thing you know to your heart's content in front of Kaiba-shacho," Yume said softly.

"What if I say I might have an _inkling_ of his whereabouts?" Mokuba desperately whispered. "Are you still gonna take me?"

Yume halted and turned to regard him humorlessly. "An inkling?"

"You're a bodyguard." Mokuba glared at the male guards, "Tell them off. I'll only tell you in private."

Yume's eyes darkened, she turned away from Mokuba, folding her arms across her waist. "Give the details here."

"I have something that may concern you." Mokuba murmured, "I'll only say if you come alone."

She glared over her shoulder, "Mokuba Kaiba-san, Ruiji and Zen will take you to the car and we will leave the house. Consider it your last time here. When Kaiba-shacho learns of your scheme, he will make sure it never happens again." She turned toward him.

"Why don't you trust me?" Mokuba growled.

"Because I have a job to do." She answered plainly and walked out of the corridor.

Zen nudged him after her, Mokuba glared sinisterly at the guard. "Touch me again and I'll pound your blood vessels out of your body through your teeth." He hissed, walking out of the corridor and descended the stairs.

Yume was in the foyer speaking to the leather-skinned man.

Ruiji cringed at the sight of Nao-sama. He followed Mokuba closely into the foyer. Mokuba stopped suddenly, eyes cooly lancing Yume.

She disregarded Mokuba and bowed to the elderly man. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we have to take Mokuba Kaiba-san with us for a while. We are searching for his brother. And I apologize for my rudeness earlier." Bowing out of his way, Yume walked outside and closed the door.

Mokuba scoffed at her, she opened the back passenger door to let him inside. He slid in the seat, Zen followed him immediately and shut the door.

Ruiji turned toward her, "We can't take him to Kaiba-sama at this hour?"

Unnerved, Yume ran a hand through her silky hair. "I know..." She mumbled. "Where the hell is he?" Agitated, she kicked the pebbles at her feet.

o-o-o

Kaiba drove furiously through the back-road. Moments ago, he received a text message from a staff member within Mokuba's house, informing Gozaburo's goons had arrived and were interrogating his brother.

Partly annoyed by the news, Kaiba shoved the phone in the pocket of the seat. He drove steadily for hours, questioning himself, and why he bothered coming to Japan. It would only ruin his planned goals. With Gozaburo's domineering shadow riling up constantly and barking at him, he felt his conscience biting and restlessly fidgeting on his behalf. The misery left him feeling hopeless. He didn't know what to do. Kaiba parked the car in a deserted plain, he walked out of the vehicle, and sat at the hood of the car, glaring at the empty city of Domino.

How he hated being pushed to do what he didn't want. It appeared he had no choice. He had been driving without detection for hours but it appeared he might have to give in.

Minutes later, he received another text message: _They took him._

Frustrated, Kaiba slammed his phone on the car hood. He wanted to scream. The fury urging for release was at its limit and he couldn't sustain being calm forever.

What did Gozaburo plan to do with Mokuba?

o-o-o

"I said I had an inkling." Mokuba grumbled. "It doesn't mean I know his precise location. Not to forget, I know how his mind works and he likes traveling far." He stared out the window of the car. "He knows no limits."

_Sure he does, his father, Gozaburo. _She was exasperated. "Can you tell me his location?" Yume urged, "I need to know!"

"You're wasting your time working for Gozaburo!" He sharply insisted.

Yume bit down her lip and let him continue for the sake of humanity.

"Since when have you been working for him? September? May? Why don't I remember you?" Mokuba rubbed his chin with his shoulder. "And I don't care if he takes the house, let him! If he wants to imprison my brother, I won't let him without a fight! Noah, that asshole can't do shit on his own. He's been picking bones with my brother for years! I know it's part of his plan to get Big Brother here and make him suffer. Asshole." He growled murderously deep in his throat.

The sound vibrated, and made the three occupants twitch uneasily.

Zen soothingly began, "Kaiba-san, please stay calm, we only want to know --"

"Is he giving you more money? A mansion?" Mokuba leapt forward, shoving his chin on the back of Yume's seat. "You're part of his secret service, spying on me and my brother, aren't you?"

Ruiji shook his head, "Please, stay seated, Kaiba-san." He glanced at Yume impatiently. "She isn't part of our force. She holds a different status than the rest of us." He submitted.

"Ruiji." Yume snapped warningly.

"Different status?" Mokuba eyed her inquisitively, "That's why you don't have a badge!" He accused, eyes narrowed. "...Now I know for sure he has you around for more reasons than he claims."

"Kaiba-san," Yume murmured, willing herself to speak softly with hints of optimism she did not feel, "Let's make it to the head quarters and you can tell me how much you resent your step-father. We'll have coffee and you can direct me your brother's location."

"Is it a date?" Mokuba stared wide. "You want coffee with me?" Smirking, he relaxed in the seat. "I don't see why not. I wanted to talk to you in private but you insisted on dragging me in the car with..." He grinned, "You want to spend as much time with me, don't you!" Mokuba cried with a charming smile.

Yume paused, she hesitantly glanced at Ruiji, who sank in his seat. Zen shoved his face against the window in oozing boredom.

Stiffening her hands on the wheel, Yume stared at the road she was driving. "How about we work together first, then coffee?" She proposed.

Mokuba leaned toward her seat. "Be honest with me, are you a spy?"

She briefly met his eyes with her honest ones, and shook her head. "I'm not a spy." Yume answered without a hint of sarcasm.

Mokuba frowned, removing himself away from her seat, he draw against the car door. "Let's not do coffee." He sighed, "You're too good to be true."

They stopped miles away from Mokuba's house at a restaurant. Ruiji and Zen were conversing quietly in the parking lot. Yume turned in her seat, offering Mokuba a cool water bottle.

He skeptically eyed the bottle in her hand, distrustful eyes regarded her carefully. "Is it drugged?"

"Why don't you ask that when you have a captive." She dropped the bottle in his lap. Mokuba sat up, switching the bottle in between his cuffed arms and squeezed it in between his thigh to twist open the cap. Yume drank her bottle of water and placed it leisurely in the cup holder. "You can tell now," Yume whispered.

Mokuba grunted in the back seat. He cringed, rubbing his wrist achingly on the neck of the bottle. "How the... hell...?" Mokuba gasped, perspiring. "Do I get this thing off?" He cursed the bottle bitterly.

Yume saw him struggle in the mirror. Leaning over her seat, she took the bottle, and opened the cap. The bottle was held in front of him to taste. Mokuba was about to pucker his mouth around the bottle opening, he stared helplessly at Yume, mumbling so only she could hear.

"Why don't you un-cuff me?"

Yume reseated, shaking her head.

"Where can I go from here?" Mokuba gestured to the blazing heat in the parking lot of the restaurant. "Ok, open one hand?" He requested.

"First," Yume daringly eyed him, "Tell me his location."

"I don't know his location." Mokuba replied.

"Tell me what you do know. Where was he yesterday? Where did he go?" She asked determinedly.

Mokuba sighed at the open bottle, he licked his lips, and swallowed his saliva. "I'm so thirsty..." He mumbled. The hot afternoon was not helpful to his parched throat. Looking up, he regarded Yume, "Will you un-cuff me if I tell you?"

"Appears you have no other choice." Yume smirked, "Either way, you're headed to your step-father."

"Can't you turn back around and let me off if I tell you where I think he is?"

"We don't favor driving aimlessly for hours to a non-existent location." Yume informed. "Wherever you tell us to go, we'll go, but you will come with us."

Dejectedly, he stared out the vehicle window, watching the sunny blue sky hopelessly. "I'll tell you...." He offered.

o-o-o

His conscious wouldn't let him sit and wait. He needed to know what was Gozaburo's intentions of snaking his brother as ransom. How low could the brute get? The man didn't stop at nothing. He was the scythe in a reaper's hand, plunging in the necks or humans at their timely death.

Kaiba stepped on the gas pedal. There was no choice. He couldn't let himself hide while who knew what twisted things Gozaburo did to Mokuba.

It was a 3:30 am, he woke up from a troubled sleep and stared at a pair of blinding lights. Kaiba shielded his eyes with an arm, he blinked unsteadily for minutes.

The slowing traffic lights blinded him, he closed his eye and rubbed the lids slowly with his finger-tips, groaning mentally at the ache in his neck. Lifting his head, he rested it on the seat and stared in the darkness of the early sunrise.

_That phone call... _Kaiba narrowed his eyes. _He was forced. _

_"Big Bro?" Mokuba's voice vibrated on the other line. Kaiba pressed the phone against his ear, sensing a forebodiment in the call. _

_"I'm at...you know where. They are searching for you. If you don't come now, you won't get to hear my voice ever again. I don't know what's gonna happen. But he is pretty serious. They're here with me as I'm talking. Don't make any irrational moves, Big Bro. You're strong. Come here and face him, give him a taste of his own lesson. I know you can show him. I trust you..." Mokuba paused._

_Kaiba clenched his teeth and listened attentively. _

_"Make it stop for us. You can do it. I don't know if I'll see you but don't worry about me. Do what you have to stop his tyrannical ass." Mokuba hung up. _

Kaiba emptily glared at his cellphone in the passenger seat. _He thinks by kidnapping Mokuba I'll jump to his rescue. They can't do anything to Mokuba. He is one of Gozaburo's heir. In the future, Gozaburo needs Mokuba to succed the U.S Kaiba Corp. branch. _

He rubbed his temples tiredly. Gozaburo won't win, he had no reason to. Kaiba was seething with impatience, he was fed up with his stepfather's tactics to lure him back home.

* * *

*

_Copyright Nur Misurr _

[The story formulated on its own and veiled itself here. I have no control whether it will be a happy or sad ending, but the story shouldn't be exaggeratingly long. Criticisms (no bias) are welcome, I'm a developing writer and will take what comes with the piece. Please, read and kindly leave a review. Thankyou.]


	2. A Lifestyle

**Lament of Kronos And Lachesis **

_A Lifestyle_

_Nur Misurr _

_The greatest wealth is to live content with little - Plato._

"You did not accomplish what I asked of you," Gravely, Gozaburo glared at the timid female standing at the desk. She bowed her head apologetically, he expected her to; when it came to bowing she would unceremoniously be the first. Peeved by her unpleasant demeanor he again questioned himself why had he her around. Gozaburo placed the pen from his hand to the table; sitting up in his chair he regarded her expectedly. No, he did have an idea why he had her around; otherwise he'd never go uphold tedious effort making sure she met with him in the office whenever she arrived to work, regardless of being an assistant. He once saw her overwhelmed with grit strength, determination and self-resolution to save his life in the car accident. He wasn't grateful for he'd rather not be alive but he finally decided she wasn't too awful to work for him.

She was attending Domino University, a 3rd year student with a promising academic profile, majoring in Economics and withholding exuberant fascination in the Lost Atlantis.

"I'm very sorry for failing." Yume murmured quietly in the hostile silence of the suffocating office.

"Sorry." Glaring, Gozaburo contemplated the word, "You are sorry quite often,"

"I- I am," Yume managed whilst stuttering unintentionally, "I truly am sorry, Kaiba-shacho, please, forgive me," She bowed for the hundredth time.

"The wretched cockroach doesn't intend to render his equally snake of a brother's location." Gozaburo informed, "Why bring him here?" He barked.

Yume flinched at the harsh tone that made her feel like a cockroach he spoke of, she searched the floor for answers, mumbling thoughtlessly in defeat, "He… I thought it would suffice. Mokuba-san and Kaiba-san are protective of each other, if I bring him here, Kaiba-san will come—"

"You thought _wrong._" Gozaburo flatly stated. "Now the cockroach will have to pay for your mistake. I thoroughly made myself clear I wanted the snake _here._" He pointed at his desk, _Tck Tck Tck. _"And the cockroach doesn't clearly know his location."

"No, he doesn't." Yume whispered.

In the car, Mokuba confessed he let Seto stay at his house who took off suddenly to an unknown location early morning, leaving a gesture of thanks in the form of a note on Mokuba's door. Yume asked for the note like a diligent sleuth, and Mokuba shifted the crimpled paper from his pocket, submitting the proof in her hands. He was not lying, Yume realized.

Bringing him to his stepfather created a depression of awkwardness for the father and stepson. Both avoided each other but only to fling criticism and foul language like a ping-pong ball. Gozaburo finally had him locked in a room of the company staff department and did the one thing he was impatient to do, attack Yume.

Endless apologies was insufficient to sooth his anger, he rivaled the force of a throttling volcano. Yume bowed continuously to make him stop yelling, it worked for a little while, until he collapsed in his chair, pressing a hand to his heart – remarkably, no one was in the room to witness his fragility but Yume. She was the sole person to know of his frail condition and was sworn to secrecy.

"He will repent for challenging me!" Gozaburo promised. "The cockroach is forbidden to eat and go outside for the remainder of the year!"

"Kaiba-shacho that's impossible!" Yume cried automatically, she looked away with shame for unable to control her mouth.

"Impossible you say?" Gozaburo hissed, "Allow me to be the _1__st_ for making it _possible!"_

Yume was dismissed from the office a moment later. She walked into the hall in a state of daze. Her hand lingered on the elevator button; she peered at the floor numbers and slapped her palm on the first floor. Her insides were oozing with guilt that she let Mokuba-san in the mess. With nowhere to run, his own father imprisoned Mokuba-san unless his brother miraculously showed up to bail him out.

Yume pondered silently in the lift, staring intently at the elevator doors. No matter how difficult the obstinate Seto Kaiba was to track down, she would have to find him nonetheless. If she didn't, Mokuba-san would continue suffering the consequences of her mistake.

Who wanted to be trapped? No one.

The elevator doors opened, she departed the building and found her car in the private parking lot. In the setting heat of the afternoon, Yume drove home.

o-o-o

Seto wasn't meticulous at sequestering himself like he wanted. Taking a walk was the worst thing to do, considering all of Domino knew his face and family background. He couldn't shop for food nor spend the night at a low-profile hotel since Gozaburo had spies working incognito; not to forget majority business and public regions were filled with locals who were specifically alerted if he was nearby.

With the world imprisoning him in his car, Seto found ways to buy food and exchange his clothes by acquiring "help" from beings that were considerate of their fortunate meeting with him.

"Here." He threw a deck of cards to the group of kids.

"Wow! Thank you, Kaiba-san!" The boy with orange hair exclaimed, "You're the best! Your deck is the best too!" He praised.

"Hm." Seto started the engine of the car.

"If you need help, tell us again!" The kid smiled.

"Hm." He pulled the gear in Drive and pushed his foot on the gas pedal.

"Where ya head—"

Seto drove off without further discussion. The kids waved at his car, "Wow! Kaiba-san is so cool!" They praised.

He managed to discreetly pay off a apartment manager to secrecy and acquired a quaint room. Wearing a baseball hat helped him get around. He was willing to trade in his car so no one can remotely guess his background. Fortunately, the apartment manager permitted him to park the car in his slot for safekeeping. Kaiba readily leased the apartment and began moving in. He'd have to construct his own legacy _his_ way instead of Gozaburo's.

o-o-o

Yume stopped in front of the door in the silent hall, eyeing the twin guards; she glanced away from the tray of food in her hands and sighed.

"Let me through, I want to have a word with him."

"Kaiba-sama prohibits anyone from entering." The guard on the right informed.

"This will take a minute." She assured. "Please."

The guards exchanged glances, finally nodding and unlocked the door for her to enter the dark room. She stopped at the doorway to switch the lights. Her eyes were stung from the harsh white light; she adjusted eventually, and searched the room for the young Kaiba.

Mokuba sat by the window on the white couch, his back on the door, silent.

Yume placed the food on the desk. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Do ya have to ask?" Mokuba muttered, glaring at the skyline. "He imprisoned me. What's so happy about that?"

Yume placed her hands on the couch, kneading her fingers on the cushion. "I'll find a way to get you out."

Mokuba smirked mockingly. "How?" His dark eyes lanced her maliciously, "Oh that's right, _you're_ part of his special services, meaning you have more power than anyone in the company." He glared blackly. "Just get lost!"

"I want to help you." She stated firmly. "I will help you out. Once I get your brother—"

"Seto is _not_ coming!" Mokuba shouted laconically.

Yume approached him, making room for herself beside him on the couch, she stared at the wall. "How do you know he won't? He must worry about you."

Mokuba scoffed in lucid disapproval, glaring outside, he turned his back on her.

Yume stood up slowly, gesturing to the table, "I brought you food. Eat something."

"Didn't he order me to starve?" The rage rippling through the pores of his body was visible in his succinct words. Yume nodded to herself, understanding his frustration with guilt.

"I'm sorry for bringing you in the mess." She apologized, bowing.

"You could've taken me back when you had the chance, but you didn't." His furious eyes targeted her in pure revulsion. "You were determined to drag my brother here using me as decoy."

"I did." Yume admitted fearlessly. "When you love someone, you'd do anything to keep them from danger."

"Your theories need some tweaking. Thanks for the lecture but Seto knows I'm not in danger. Sounds like you need a strategist's help. You're no good."

"Since you're the expert, tell him how I can bring your brother here."

"Fuck no." Mokuba glared, "Why the hell am I gonna help you? You're working for my enemy."

"Your enemy, my employer—"

Mokuba threw his head back, chortling, "Just make sure he doesn't brain wash you to become his heir. Believe me, that's the greatest torture in the world. He loves hurting people. Especially his own." Smirking, he titled his head, "Like Seto said: 'Cruelty is an asset in Kaiba Corp.' you need to learn your stuff,"

"I made a mistake, I thought he would come here and I was wrong." Yume nodded, "And I'm sorry you have to suffer because of my mistake. But right now, I'm trying to help you get out of here. And the only way to do that, is for your brother to come and face his stepfather."

The laughter in Mokuba's eyes glazed into a starry stare. "You wanna know how you can help me?" He glanced inquisitively at Yume, "Quit your job. _Leave._" He emphasized, "And _never _interfere with our lives again."

"If I quit what about you? At this point, I'm the only person who can change your stepfather's mind with the situation."

Mokuba's eyes widened.

Yume glanced back at the door, "You have 2 guards outside. 10 on this level, 20 on the 3rd. There is no way out for you. I can change his mind by proving that I'm not wrong." Yume folded her arms.

Mokuba chillingly smirked. "I'd loved to see you try."

"I guarantee you won't be disappointed." Yume smiled.

His eyes narrowed, "How are you gonna bring my brother here?" He asked.

Yume approached him, grabbing his collar and pulling him forward. "Who says I'm talking about your brother?" She searched his fear struck eyes.

o-o-o

"Step right through!" The apartment manager treaded between the rusting lanes toward the corner. There was a flight of stairs at the end. He indicated the stairs with an offhanded smile, honey brown eyes shimmering with ease, and ascended the stairs to reveal the rest of the way. "Just around the stair," The manager paused to glance at him with a smile, "Are you running away?" He assumed.

Seto lowered the baseball cap on the bridge bone of his nose; eyes narrowed and silently ascended the stairs after the elderly man. He seemed no older than 40 with mild streaks of gray in his curly hair; a mixed Japanese with a potbelly who loved flowery shirts and baggy shorts, a pair of black slippers was necessary to complete the unappealing affect of his outfit. Seto refrained from slithering an insult by sustaining his thoughts to himself and glared at the man's shoulder. He turned another corner and stopped at a gray door, unleashing a bouquet of keys from his "shorts."

Seto took the opportunity to observe the apartment hallway. There was an opal door transversal from his but farther along the corridor. Roses and lilies were gardened by the door. He noticed there was a balcony, permitting more room for flowering and watering plants. The third story was not compact or crowded in fact the manager conveniently informed due to the higher level with the lack of an elevator, no one wanted to live on the highest floor. Very few neighbors housed the apartments on his floor, fortunately. Majority residents found privacy more important than associating with neighbors, not that Seto minded.

The manager jiggled and wiggled the door lock, muttering incoherently under his breath about getting locks changed with an alarm system. The apartment complex was outdated. There was no source of mechanical items composing the building. The electricity was solar and he was warned that usually due to bad weather, and earthquakes the electricity will be the first gone. He was reminded to keep a flashlight or candles at bay.

The door finally opened. The manager heaved, wiping his forehead, he gestured inside, quickly searching for the main light. Entering the first room, Seto was acquainted with a quaint atmosphere that was hairs away from suffocation. He fought the urge to stride back outside, instead, folded his arms and glared at the apartment. There was a room across the hall, and a restroom. A closet was supplied with one of the shelves opening into an ironing board.

_Oh great, an ironing board. _Seto glared at the flimsy wood hanging off the edge that looked ready to break any second. _I'd never survive without an ironing board._ He sarcastically thought.

The manager guided him into the kitchen; the pantry was large enough to be a walk in closet. A small window was perched on the vanilla white wall. Seto drew the glass up and peered outside, there was a whirling staircase leading to the roof of the building. He observed the empty apartment next replicated the feature and assumed all apartments had the leeway to the roof.

"Why is there a stair to the roof?" Seto questioned, eyes austerely narrowing.

The manager clapped his hand once, smiling eagerly, he replied with a bobbing head. "Good question! I almost forgot. When you wash your clothes, there is a line to hang your clothes to dry. Each apartment has its own, not that you have to worry about someone taking your line." He chuckled deep in his throat.

Seto clenched his teeth at the knowledge. Drying clothes on the roof was something entirely new; by the sounds of it he was already not a fan.

_Not only does this dump have no elevator, resourceful electricity, but a dryer too, that leaves one more thing—no washer. _

He glared at his hands distastefully. Never in his life did he use his hand to wash his clothes. He was reminded of his current circumstance when a pair of grudging brown eyes appeared in his minds-eye, all for avoiding Gozaburo.

Vaguely he wondered how the residents lived in the dump. How the impecunious half of Japan lived their daily lives?

"Aren't you bringing your luggage?" The manager asked. "Do you need help bringing your things?"

Lip-thinned, he shifted his hand behind his back and clenched them. "I'll manage." Brusquely said, Seto wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room. There was a thin shoji screen wedged in between the wall and an empty cabinet. His gaze drew away from the screen and toward the manager patting the walls.

"You have no reason to be alarmed while staying here," The manager murmured gravely, "If you need help with anything else, please, let me know," He added generously. Slipping a replica of the key, he placed it on the kitchen counter. "Your copy of the key." He smirked and exited.

o-o-o

Mokuba was restless, knowing well she had planned something including no one but him. He turned to glare at the door. It was pointless running away, he was being guarded. Sinking in the settee, he sighed and closed his eyes.

_Why is she important to Gozaburo?_ There was no other reason how she could freely influence the company, get away from making a mistake and rendered a second chance to resolve her incompetence.

_Is it incompetence?_ His eyes opened. She was determined to bring Seto to Gozaburo. _Where does that determination come from?_

Sitting up, his gaze settled on the tray of food on the table waiting to be consumed. He swallowed his dry throat.

o-o-o

"You have steadily matured, I underestimated you." Remarked the iron-fist Gozaburo at the dining table. His striking black brows angled above cunning eyes streaked with chicanery.

Noah smirked arrogantly at the praise, slipping a hand through his silky green hair, he nodded, "Of course, you did. I may not know what happened in the past but I plan to create my _own_ future. And I want to start now." He was aware his response would ignite a warp of trust within his father.

"Starting a future," Gozaburo worded carefully, "With marriage." He surmised.

Casually, he continued, "I have someone in mind."

"No good." Gozaburo cut him short. "I have better."

"Like who?" Noah leaned up, glaring at his rival across the table. "I'll marry whomever _I_ want."

"Someone I can trust." He replied, "Someone who can steer my company to good and healthy lengths without fail. It will take time but it will reach there by this person." He approved.

Noah chuckled airily, "You can't be talking about _Seto?_" He snatched. "He doesn't care!"

"If Seto doesn't come in line he can burn in hell in the rotten dump I got him from." Gozaburo rasped.

Noah smirked, pleased by the response, "Then who is it?" He asked.

"Someone who needs time filling in my shoes." Gozaburo admitted. "I decided long ago." He murmured, glancing out the blackness of the night from the window. "With you operating the U.S branch, I need to install someone in my place."

Noah clenched his fists, "How dare you give your spot to someone else but me!" He shouted.

"You have your own spot to fill." Rigidly, Gozaburo replied, "If you can handle the U.S branch _efficiently,_ I'll hand my title to you. If not, shut the hell up and prove yourself to me!"

"But father—"

"The US Branch is barely anything to handle." He growled, "Combined with the European, Asian and US—can you handle the pressure?"

"If not me, whom else?" Noah demanded. "Whom can you trust?"

Gravely, he pointed at his blood son. "_Not_ you."

Noah fell back in his chair as if shot by a bullet. "You're lying." He breathed, astonished. "How can my own father turn his company over to someone else?" He shrieked.

"Think carefully," Gozaburo was far ahead of his scheme, "Does marrying someone help you gain maturity and title? Can you garner the enormity of my empire? Can you save the company if it's in trouble? CAN YOU?" He screamed.

Noah grimaced, "I can do a whole lot better than Seto and his ratty brother." He spat. "If you hadn't appointed them to take the European branch, I'd do it! And I'd do a better job!" Jumping to his feet, Noah threw his hand out, "Look what appointing Seto to the European branch did? He doesn't want it!"

"He wants you to stop being a hellion and grow the hell up." Smoothly, a choral voice intervened the wrangle.

Noah turned to find a woman dressed in shimmery white tunic and luscious brown hair sprawled on her shoulders, approach the private room. He scowled at the fanciful pair of eyes that held unmistakable courage and dominance than he. She stopped in front of him and looked him directly.

"Ever tried acting like a grown up, Noah?" She asked. "You wouldn't know. It's too taxing on one so ignorant. If you believe you can clamor on the US Branch all your life and rave about your accomplishments, you're wrong. Your father can simply hire someone from the streets who can maintain K.C's status to fill in your spot. It's that easy."

Noah glared down at her with loathing. "Who the hell gave you permission to talk in our matters?" He gritted, flashing a glare toward his father. "Where'd you get this bimbo? She's got a big mouth and loves hearing herself talk."

Gozaburo blinked peevishly at his son. "You will listen to what she said, Noah." He growled.

Noah's eyes widened, he flung away from Yume. "Listen?" He shrieked, darting toward Gozaburo. "Why the hell do I need to listen to _her? _Who the fuck is_ she_ telling me what to do?"

"Yume," Gozaburo glared at his son ruthlessly, "Is my assistant."

"Your assistant?" Noah huffed, assessing her appearance. "A costly assistant. You primed and dolled her up desirably." He smirked. "Where'd you buy her from?"

"She saved my life." Gozaburo rose from his chair.

Noah froze at the response.

"I hold her responsible for getting Seto here," Gozaburo eyed Noah, "Shouldn't you be working in your office tirelessly to succeed my title?" Glancing at Yume swiftly, "We need to be at the function." He turned to Noah, "Come together and no fighting." He warned, walking through the doors.

Disbelief, Noah glared at Yume. "There is no way in hell I—"

Yume walked past him without a glance. "Likewise." She stepped through the open door, into the crowded room of guests.

o-o-o

Food._ Check._

Extra clothes._ Check._

Cleansing utensils for showering. _Check._

Briefcase. _Check._

Laptop. _Check._

Duel Disk_. Check. _

Heater. _…._

Kaiba grunted to himself for the mistake. It was bound to turn cold at night and he couldn't sleep without normal room temperature. He closed the windows to avoid the night air and prepared to keep the apartment warm at night. Glad that his neighbors weren't of nuisance, he didn't necessarily have the patience to deal with brash and ignorant fools in the building. The entire floor was hauntingly quiet. Kaiba secured the door lock.

The vacant apartment swallowed him in gloominess. He didn't have the chance to purchase a bed, cooking utensils and furniture. In the meantime, he had to make do with package artificial foods, an airbed, and a folding chair to hold his laptop. He didn't necessarily need much but the wallowing emptiness of the room was unnerving. Seto sat up on his airbed to glare in the darkness of his new abode. The faint loneliness lurking within the room submerged his spirit. He scoffed and yanked the blanket over himself, turning on his back and closed his eyes to get sleep.

Gozaburo's spies had tried digging for clues on his whereabouts, of which, Yume declared formulating her own plan to get in contact the M.I.A Kaiba. The question was, how? He could be anywhere in the extent of Japan, it was an obvious fact. However, the last place Gozaburo's league of guards expected him to reside was Domino itself. Yume was determined he was hiding within the city to fool Gozaburo's guards.

She hadn't returned home since attending the function with Gozaburo and his blood-son, Noah Kaiba. Yume cringed mentally at the thought of the man; he didn't fail to make her feel nauseated. She stayed at the hotel according to Gozaburo's wish and met with majority of his business associates. The weekend was suffocating and she needed to get back in track for school.

Yume dislodged her book from the car door; she stared at the textbook in a pout. Barely having a moment to savor on her homework during her stay at _Empress Hotel_, she was beginning to regret drinking champagne and falling asleep flat in her makeup and dress as soon she reached her room. She vowed to read 120 pages by the end of the night—nothing goes according to plan, she was beginning to agree with the ideology.

_So many readings so little time… _She sighed longingly. Stepping out of her car in the sidewalk, she skidded into Starbucks to order coffee before heading to class.

With her order in queue, she fidgeted in line, shifting feet, fleeting gazes, and tapping her watch restlessly in hopes of stopping time to reach her class without delay, Yume hummed under her breath to pacify her self. Her order was announced and she walked up to the counter to retrieve the coffee.

A colossal figure on her left made her reach for her coffee delicately to avoid nudging and spilling. However, they both turned around at the same time, rendering hot splashes on each other's arms.

Yume gasped at the hot liquid drenching her sleeve. She gasped and looked up at the man. Her eyes widened.

He regarded his soaked sleeve and turned toward the employee. "Can I have a napkin, please?"

"Yes, sir." The female employee provided a stack of white napkins for him to wipe his arm with.

Yume gulped and clumsily bit her lip to avoid sputtering nonsense.

He finally gazed at her. "You have a habit of spilling coffee." He remarked.

Flushed, Yume cupped her coffee and held it against her chest. "I'm … very… very…" Sullenly, she frowned. "_Very_ Sorry."

He sighed loudly, "How sorry are you?" He murmured.

Her eyes widened, "I didn't do it on purpose. Really. I was trying not to bump and it kind of happened anyway. I'll—"

The man smirked lucidly. "You'll apologize and pay for my coffee?" He inquired.

"Well," Yume stared at the spilled coffee on the floor, "I'm know I'm partly at fault."

"This is not the first time." He hinted with an inclining brow. "You remember?"

She felt like oozing into a puddle on the floor. How could she not remember?

"_I do."_ Yume whispered, staring at the wall.

He regarded her patiently.

Yume turned back and bowed. "I'm very, Sorry." She continued in a defeated tone. "I won't do it again. I'll _try_ not to." She repeated herself.

He pushed his hand forward, grabbing her right hand firmly. "Dartz."

Yume felt a shiver tickle down her back at the touch of his long, smooth hand. She gasped at the long fingers of the pale flesh. Looking up into his heterochromatic eyes, she sighed as if he had grasped more than her hand, but her heart. "Oof." She breathed quickly.

Dartz waited for her to introduce herself. Yet she couldn't stop staring at him. He took her coffee and placed it on the counter. Taking a napkin, he cleaned her sleeve since she revealed no intention of doing so herself.

_He is touching my… He is touching my… _Yume gaped at her arm. _He is cleaning my sleeve! _She yelled herself back to reality and yanked her arm.

"I…" Flustered, she searched for the right words. "I… I." Taking the napkin from him, she quickly wiped his sleeve. "Yea." Yume reeled back and scrubbed the napkin on her sleeve, determined to rub the stain dry, she forced the napkin that it shred to pieces.

Dartz handed her another napkin.

Yume stared at his hand and up at him in awe.

"And you are?" He prompted.

"I-I, um, I…Yo- I like coffee, don't you?" She stammered breathlessly.

Dartz smiled at the counter where their coffee sat. "Yes, I do." He replied, glancing back at her. Yume audibly gulped at his piercing stare. "Would you like to have coffee with me?" He proposed.

_Coffee? Coffee with_ Him?Yume sighed blissfully. "I'd…" She smiled. "I'd…"

_Class._

"I can't." Yume regretfully whispered, her shoulders sagging. "I'd love to! But I can't. I—" She glanced at the clock, gasping, and grabbed her coffee. "I have class! I need to go! Bye!" She rushed out of the café, toward her car and wrestled with her keys.

Victorious, Yume opened the door and jumped inside. She shoved the coffee in the cup holder and sped out of the parking into the streets toward the bristling traffic.

Parking the car at school, Yume scampered out of the car, snatching her books and rushed into the building toward her class. She stopped midway suddenly.

_He was asking me out! _She realized.

"And I left him in the café without an answer!" Yume cried, grabbing her head, she pulled her long tresses. "How can I so-so-so stupid! I totally didn't think he was asking me out—I thought he wanted to have coffee right now! WHYYY!" She banged her head on her textbook.

"You definitely won't get smarter that way." Remarked her professor at the door.

Yume bowed, "I apologize." She hurried inside the room.

It was foolish on her part, yet Yume rushed back to the café to find Dartz. He was not there. She sighed and shook her head pitifully.

_I'm so dumb._ She turned to walk outside. _Shows I have near to no experience in the dating game, but how can I miss the opportunity? He was asking me out and I… I…?_ Yume returned to her car and sat inside, staring at the road.

_Ever since I saw him at the airport, I feel exhilarated whenever he comes in front of my eyes. Who is he? Dartz, where is he from?_

Yume arrived at Kaiba Corp. to check on Mokuba. She was relieved to find he had eaten. Entering the room, she was all business. Gesturing to the dresser, the woman stepped in between the doorway, carrying a men's gray suit. The woman laid the clothing cautiously on the settee and bowed, exiting the room. Yume nudged Mokuba who nodding away.

He jerked his head in her direction. Peeved, Mokuba looked away. "How can I help you?" He muttered mordantly.

"Get dressed. You start working today." She murmured.

"Say what?" Mokuba pounced off the settee, staring in widened horror. "Work?"

"You heard me." Yume threw him a shirt and socks. "To appease your father right now, I need you to come to line in your brother's place."

"Fuck no!" Mokuba yelled. "Hell fucking no!" Shaking his head, he backed away at the repugnant thought. "That's your _plan_?" He growled.

Yume watched him steadily, "You have a better suggestion?"

"Yea. How abou—"

"No one's listening." Yume cut him off, laying his tie neatly on the settle. "Do as I say Mokuba, it's temporary, you can return to your life after it's done."

_"Life?"_ Mokuba scoffed, "The life I want doesn't have people like _you_ in it!"

"Than work toward that life style." Yume replied. "You have 30 minutes, I'll be outside. There is a meeting at 5:00 pm. Your father is not here, will that help?"

"You know what will help? Get the hell out of my life!" He screamed.

"As soon as you are dressed, I'll stop bothering you and we can both get on with our lives," She turned and left the room.

Yume climbed the stairs of her home, shoulders sagged, and feeling awful. She looked up at the wall across from her, pouting.

"How can I not give him my name?" She regretted. "He was nice too." Scratching her brown hair, she continued on the winding staircase.

_Dartz… Will he be at the café tomorrow?_ She stopped short and gasped. "That's it!" Yume exclaimed in the empty stairway.

_I'll go tomorrow and try to find him. Hopefully he will be there! _

Hurriedly, she danced her way up the stairs. Her knees cringed and her heel slipped on the stair. She twisted her ankle and fell backwards. Her head slammed against the banister, tickling soft blood across her forehead and she rolled unconsciously down the stairs.

* * *

_*_

_Copyright Nur Misur_

[ Yume's sickness has to do with the fall. I don't mean to spoil it so I won't name the sickness; more info on how Yume and Gozaburo met in the accident next. Thank you to those who reviewed. About Yume: She has a need to be "strong" so majority of the time you'll find her acting tough except with Gozaburo, whom she fears. Please read and kindly leave a review, thankyou.]


	3. Relentless Ambition

**Lament of Kronos And Lachesis **

_Nur Misurr _

_Must not all things at the last be swallowed up in death? - Plato._

Slamming the door at his heels, Noah barged in the private office, pointing at the silhouette behind the desk to spitefully demand what bothered him all week.

"How the hell did she _save_ you? You told me you were taken by the paramedics." Noah knocked the visitor's chair to lung over the desk and uttered through the sinew of cold rage feathering his composure. "I _need_ to know what you're hiding!"

Gozaburo closed the now-forgotten folder and placed it on the table. "I recall my being alive never concerned you." The clarity of his words were blinding and stinging than the bright sunlight slashing from the corner curtain of the window. He circled the desk casually.

An injection of guilt failed to surpass his rage, giving into patience, he lingered only for an elaboration, if not else, Noah would have walked out like a respectable man he was, instead of what was to come.

A fist grabbed his collar, dragging him back to the door. "Next time you think of flinging through my office," Swinging the door open, Gozaburo growled, "I _will_ slice you to pieces and send you to the Amazonian forest to serve as food!" He discarded Noah in the hall and secluded himself in his office with a door slam.

For a second, all energy drained from his enervated body. Staggering to a chair, Gozaburo collapsed and clung to the armrests with laborious breathing. A blurred vision incited fear and alert coldly in his chest and limbs, he instead, closed his eyes to sooth the tension his body was servient to. The accident scarred more than his health but his unstrung mind. If Yume's determination didn't save him in the accident, reaper's tactics were worth in gold. If dragging him by his legs sufficed, nothing would've stopped her from helping him to the hospital. She managed to remove his chauffeur from the flipped vehicle. Clumsily, an ice-cold hand pressed against his right temple, fingering the wig on his pate. The indent on his scalp was undetected. The car crash paralyzed his chauffeur for life, left Yume with a broken arm, and scarred his scalp. Only weeks after oppressing vomiting, losing bodily senses and dizziness at the hospital, he was diagnosed with malignant brain tumor. Daily, she visited him at the hospital after her arm healed, where he requested her not to breath the word. An eminent individual as he couldn't covert in the hospital, he realized terribly later when the media dug-up the accident details and his extended residency at the hospice. He bought out the medical staff, spectators within the hospital to classify his condition.

Symptoms fueled, but insufficient to cease his calculating thoughts. Bringing Yume under his wing was a selfish investment. If a detrimental occurrence surfaced in public or at the office, Yume could easily conceal the true origins.

o-o-o

Seto was hiking 2 steps at a time with curses fanning on his upper lip at the egregious nonexistence of elevators, air-conditioner, heater and everything contingent to electricity. The exasperation questioned his impetuous decision to stay in the dump. The answer was too tauntingly obvious he dare not question himself again. Looking up from the sterile cool banister cupped under his hand, his eyes desperately drank in the sea of blood originating from a woman, prone on the stairs. Another frustrated howl enveloped his soul, he wanted to punch open the walls and slit the proprietor's throat for not checking the 3rd story incase a dire siting as the one he was seeing arrived. Standing at the periphery of _needing_ to intervene and_ wanting_ to abandon, tranquility ambushed his turmoil, letting the transience of heartless anger subside to cool, liquid urgency. Once stiff on the stairs, it took him 3 stairs to reach her and draw up to retain her blood-starved body from releasing anymore.

Surveying the temple dribbling with crimson of the pale-faced woman, his stomach tightened in nausea and he realized his anger over the deficient electricity in the apartment couldn't compare to the one he felt looking down at her.

o-o-o

Certainly she didn't think he'd comply. Mokuba threw his foot on the table, leaning comfortably in the chair, eyes-closed. Yume didn't know him. Leaving him to work in the office was a sore idea. Shifting his foot, a rustling collapse of folders hit the floor. Winking open an eye, Mokuba smirked at the daunting gallons of work requiring attention at his desk, gallons of work he didn't care about, gallons of work he had the right to refuse, work that was not his, work he was told to finish, work… Glaring the folders, his hands fastened across his chest. Yume was wrong to assume he'd take his brother's seat. Currently, Seto was plotting against Gozaburo and would only come to flush the life out of his stepfather as revenge. Mokuba couldn't wait.

He sat with a jump. Instead of idly daydreaming, he may as well make blunders in the financial reports. A smile so corrupted enthroned on his pure, handsome features. If he looked at his reflection, he'd be unrecognizable.

o-o-o

Morning's breathtaking effulgence licked her arms and face hotly, resulting in a trail of sticky perspiration. The heat swayed, lingered and made itself home in the pygmy apartment. Yume turned on her hip, bracing a hand on her abdomen. The serene line of her brows turned askew at the ebbing stab on her left temple. Subconsciously, she fingered the bulge of cotton and cloth, her nose strained at the scent of antiseptic. The pain, an intermittent slicing blade on torn flesh, an unaccustomed pain she vied to ignore. Cringing, she lowered her face and away from the blazing fire of the sun but the throbbing ache screeched and echoed into her dreams. She found an invisible string or force haul her body in sitting position. Yume stared dazedly at the open window basking the strange living room in light. Dim-eyed, she groaned from her headache and rested her forehead on her palms, sighing aloud. A searing pain shot from the base of her neck into her scalp, she jerked up, immobile for 5 seconds as the pain quieted. Yume rubbed her neck tiredly and opened her blurry eyes to scrutinize the table and scantily clad chair in the desolate corner. An airbed was lined against the wall in the rooms. The nude kitchen was unlivable.

She balanced her hands on her seat that was appropriate for sitting upright not sleeping cramped like she had. Upon acknowledging the confining one-seater, the sore pain on her back announced itself. Yume dizzily stood up, grounding her shoes on the floor. She clenched her fists and glared emptily at the post-it on her shirt. Ripping the article, she perused the black ink.

_You fell on the stairs yesterday. Get out once you're awake, there is nothing for you here. _

She flipped the note on accounts to find a name to the nameless writer. She didn't expect to find one. Yume wearily made toward the door. Her eyes fell on a stool housing a briefcase. She might have mistaken it for something else. Yume pressed a hand on her throbbing head. Maybe it was due to her fall on the stairs. There were numerous establishments with a K.C logo not one. Sparing a glance at the post it, Yume approached the briefcase. There was a black marker on the floor. She lingered to scribble quickly on the post it before leaving it on the briefcase and exited the apartment. Her keys were in her jacket. She staggered in the hall, leaning breathlessly against the wall as her vision blurred for the hundredth time, Yume rubbed her eyes forcibly to regain clarity. Sure-footed, she was guided back to her door and managed to open the portal to dispose herself inside.

o-o-o

Originally, he had gold eyes. As he grew older the pigment granule in his stroma darkened and decreased the gold pigment into a sharp green. The pigmentation affected his right eye. He believed gradually a reverse affect would take place. Since it was not the case, Dartz often resorted to sunglasses when outside. Slipping his hand in his coat, he sighed bitterly at the upsetting absence of his spectacles. Roofing a hand over his eyes, he ascended the stairs to the coffee house and swung open the door to cast a surveillance glance at the perimeter of the interior. She was not there.

"Are you ready to order, Sir?" Asked the employee.

Nodding, he approached the counter to direct his beverage ingredients. He waited for 30 minutes in hopes of "running" into her and give her the benefit of the doubt. The mysterious woman who was prone to spilling coffee on him was nowhere. Waiting at the table provided the serenity he desired to clarify his thoughts. If they met inadvertently for the 2nd time, a 3rd was imminent regardless of location and coffee. Dartz stared at his half empty cup. He smiled and threw the cup away to walk outside in the crisp morning.

He wouldn't wait for her. He wouldn't expect seeing her. Alternately he'd forget about it and let future take its course.

o-o-o

Gozaburo reacted like a ravenous thunderstorm, daring to drown the world if his answer wasn't supplied.

The Assistant bowed nervously, sputtering amidst fearful thoughts, "I-I don't know, Shacho-sama. She hasn't—hasn't responded."

"I want you locate her. Bring her to me _this _instant!" He bellowed.

"H-Hai!" With the door biting at her heels, she leapt toward her cubicle to dial Yume's contact number and waited with lip- biting agitation for her voice. Her cell phone went to voicemail. The Assistant called her apartment number and turned in her chair shakily. Her outward hand reaching for a paper clip hung awkwardly in midair as she was subjected to the curiously devious eyes of Noah Kaiba. Slamming the phone in the holder, she leapt to her feet, bowing.

"Kaiba-sa-san!"

He wasn't one to meander behind the columns for answers. He'd support the Assistant generously if she managed to give him what was wanted. Noah pulled her toward his face by her chin, "Why does he want that Yume-girl around?"

Blinking rapidly, she breathed and allowed herself to speak calmly, much to her astonishment. "She… Is his personal assistant, Kaiba-san."

"Personal assistant?" Noah smirked icily, "No, I think there is _more…_ and I think you agree." He drawled.

"N—"

"Shh." Delicately laminating her lips with an index finger, he whispered, "No one has to know. You can trust me. I am his son, after all, aren't I? It's just that I've been in the U.S and had no idea my father favored his little 'personal assistant' this much. Can you tell me, why? Hmm?" His lips formed a soothing, comforting smile.

A smile stirring delirious and delicious sensations over her body, creating an incision of desire, fear, profound disbelief of wanting to tell him the truth. Drawing away from his tantalizing grip, she backed into her chair. "I'm sorry, Ka-Kaiba-san." She bowed again. "But I can't disclose office matters without Kaiba-shacho's consent."

"But I believe you agree it has little to do with 'office' matters." Noah grinned.

Gasping, she stared open-mouthed. "N-No! Kaiba-san! No! No!" Arms waving in desperate plea only left him unconvinced and suspiciously elevated. "I…" She was out of breath, "I think you construed the wrong idea. Natsumi-san is a personal assistant, and no more. I promise you." She bowed.

Intrigued eyes roamed her face with a distinction unneeded to declare. "You're willing to sacrifice yourself to protect her?" He pushed open the door to her cubicle. "Or has my father made you keep your word?"

Subservient as ever, the Assistant bowed away to distance herself and was under the coercion of flattening against the metal cabinet from the lack of room. "Ka-Kaiba-san… Please, I'm—"

His hand launched on chest, she gasped at the warm hand brushing against the nametag. "Gina, Kei." Noah worded with amusement, "Kei… You aren't as lucky as your name then."

She gulped, "I…Lu-lucky." Eyes fixated on his probing blue, she watched the hairlines of his face fuse into dark bridges of shadows and sinews of wrinkles. Suddenly heat flared up, her vision falling on the white light of the ceiling and her clammy hands glued to the material of his shirt. The sensation tickled across her chin, she winced once and a fervor so chilling strummed the chords of her heart, racing, fluttering at the hot force of his tongue against her own.

"Kei…" Noah breathed against her lips. "Tell me the truth." His fingers raking down the crack of buttons of her blouse. "The truth only… Kei…" The pearl drops scattered submissively under his commanding finger.

"He…" She croaked helplessly. His arms spawned around her waist, removing her shirt from her skirt. "He is… Sick." Her nose brushed the corner of his jaw.

Noah's hands stopped at once. "Sick?"

"That's all I know." She hurriedly slurred, eyes half-lidded.

"Sick…" Voice distant, Noah removed his hand and turned, smirking over his shoulder. "I suggest wearing something _accessible_. Next time." He winked. Flushed rouge, Kei buttoned her blouse and fell in her chair.

o-o-o

_Thank you. _

Seto discarded the post it that was tainting the pristine condition of his briefcase. He smoothly passed a hand on the surface with a smirk that might have insisted he was elated. Inside, was his prized possession and marketing the new game system shouldn't be tough. He was prominent in his field. Working with the State of The Art in the U.S influentially maximized his skill reputation with major game companies. He was about to head out to meet with the Chairman of Namco and Square Enix.

At the threshold, he came upon what relatively imposed his ire. A flowerpot of lilies waited to be picked up.

His glare danced toward his neighbor's kingdom of flowers engulfing the pantry and neighboring windows. His neighbor, the 'she' who slipped and nearly died of blood-loss on the stairs last week was thanking him. He couldn't be more peeved. Closing his door, he fixed his baseball cap and strode toward the stairs. She couldn't know his true identity. Investing in contact lenses was potential. Wearing common casual clothes can literally expedite success in identity-shield but he was in no mood to romp and trade clothes. With his fresh game system, companies will thirst for his design like water in a barren desert. Seto marched into the parking lot. He derived an efficient vehicle from a few connections to replace his recognizable car.

15 minutes in the office of the Chairman, his blood began boiling. Sitting stiff in the luxuriously cushioned coach across the slivery haired man, he heard a faint mocking laughter brush his earlobes. Seto knew where this was going. The laughter, the apologies, and the comfortable coach that left his skin stinging and hot. His insides were ready to retch out from his orifice. For a tolling second, he swung around from the hallway and lurched toward the garbage bin, waiting to vomit the rebellious resentment and mockery incited by Gozaburo. He was cunning…

His eyes flashed within the vacant bin. Breathing fast, Seto pulled away from the bin and started toward the doors of the lobby.

Gozaburo was a step ahead of him. Glaring furiously at the car, he knocked open the door with a metal-breaking toss of the briefcase inside. He didn't have the energy to sit inside and drive. There was no need to leave. Seto glared angrily at the corporate building. Here he thought success was in his reach.

Wrong.

All wrong.

o-o-o

She tried thanking the person.

Maybe she was going overboard to leave flowers everyday. None was touched. Neither did she hear him/her leave the apartment. Convinced that the person was hiding inside, she courageously knocked on the door. He/she never opened. She was checking the mail in the landowner's office and asked him one afternoon.

"Who is my neighbor?" Yume murmured aloud, head filled with visions of the mysterious person. A shapely woman with jet-black hair, her bottom lip curled at the notion. A woman has a finer perspective to design and groom her house. There was no sign of a woman inhabiting the cold, isolated apartment. If her neighbor were a run-away kid that would make sense.

"It's a _he._" Replied Kenta.

Her brows shot up as it did in inherent surprise. "A _he?_" Yume repeated, stopping at the counter.

Kenta licked the envelope and dropped it in the out-going mail. His unbuttoned flowery shirt and uncombed gray hair made him peculiar to the eye. He appeared comfortable in his skin. Often walking the premises of the apartment in his boxer shorts.

_Too comfortable. _Yume wryly withdrew. "How long has it been since _he_ moved in?"

Scratching his unshaved chin, he gruffly mumbled under his breath. "1…3 Weeks?" Kenta mused.

The hallow apartment was unlivable for someone of her nature. She suspected its owner to abandon it in a timely manner, never to return. Smiling candidly, Yume turned to exit the office with her mail.

The envelopes in Kenta's hand splashed on the table, he looked up as if struck by a blow in the back. "But he is handsome!"

Transfixed by the news, Yume edged against the door. "Is he?"

Ponderously, nodding, Kenta resumed delving the envelopes. "He looks attractive. I doubt he has a girl friend. He asked me to keep his car in my garage." Kenta scratched his saggy hair with an inert hand wave. "Costs over a 2 million yen. Maybe he worries it'll get stolen."

"You do have a gate, not to forget its hidden location unlike the rest of us." Yume agreed.

Busily eyeing the office, he pointed to the news article on the coffee table. "Get me the paper."

Yume moved away from the door, she picked up the article, subconsciously perusing the title. " _'__How Serious is K.C CEO's Sickness?' "_ Yume flung open the paper raptly to the paragraphs below.

_CEO Gozaburo Kaiba's health condition is more serious than was lead on. New details and inquiries are under way. All staff members of the K.C department have been regulated to keep the 'unknown sickness' a secret. Nonetheless, a voice was willing to break the silence—Noah Kaiba, the eldest son of Kaiba-shacho informed the press last night that he was expecting to hear more results from the staff and medical group at the Domino Hospital. He asks supporter to pray for his father's health and promises to keep the public informed in the future. As for any news from man himself, Gozaburo Kaiba's spokesperson denies claims and asks—_

The paper rattled under the shaking pressure of her hands. How did it come to this? She was gone for a week. Where did Noah learn he was sick? Yume dug the article but a veil of confusion and anxiety blinded the words.

Kenta numbly murmured, "You're his neighbor, you can show him around—" The rippling parchment flung to his face was the impact of her running out of the office.

Racing to the parking lot to her car, she sped toward the company and dodged cubicles toward Gozaburo's office. Submitted to anxiety, Yume yanked open the door with feral energy and without a pausing to knock dutifully like she should.

"What happened, how did he find out?" She demanded.

Dark cold eyes lanced her edgily. "You're fired." Gozaburo growled bitterly.

She was panting loudly, the sound clashing with the stormy silence influenced by the occupant at the table. He seemed weak under the raging light of the sun. Sitting in the shadow of his large chair with sunlight hovering the window behind, Gozaburo calculatingly returned to his work without lingering interest to her intentions.

"Kaiba-shacho." Yume rasped with a dry throat. "I'm sorry I failed you _again._" She lowered her head dejectedly.

"Again." He seemed to appreciate the word for once. "Again…"

"I'm sorry." Yume continued.

"There was a leak." Gozaburo added coolly, "A leak in _my_ company. The world knows something happened since the accident. _You _know what it is. The doctors know what it is."

Her large eyes focused alertly on his leathery dark face. "Are you saying I…?" Her voice faltered at the accusation. "But I…!"

"I don't know_ what_ to think!" He snapped ravenously like a charging lion. She stumbled back a step, reassuming her bowing position.

"Where were you last week? Because of your absence the public expects me to die. Worse! _Noah _suspects I'm dying!"

"I will speak to Noah."

"No." Gozaburo pointed at her. "You leave."

The warmth of her chest and arms slowly turned cold, heralding her whirling mind and fragile body that she was not only tormented but was falling to her knees. The crack of bones chimed against the floor, she didn't feel a thing.

"Get up." He coldly snatched.

"I…" Yume rubbed her legs. "I can't feel…" She nervously grabbed her ankles, "I can't get up…" Yume worriedly quivered.

"Hm, so you resort to this." He nodded expectedly.

"No!" Yume punched her right leg, pain sprang and heat swarmed from the sore region. She moved her toes and pulled herself back up. "No… I'm sorry." She bowed.

"You leave. _Or_."Gozaburo paused to her surprise. "Take Noah's place. Entice him and break him. Make sure he never tries to hinder my plans and security again. AGAIN! You have a habit of repeating a series of things. Make it happen!" He shouted.

Starry eyed, Yume lowered her head, nodding speechlessly.

Agitated, Gozaburo slammed his fist on the table. "He wants in. If he wasn't my son I'd slaughter him!"

She was dismissed within moments and found herself in a seclude corner. Kei was filing reports accordingly. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in horror at catching her in the corner, "Yume!" Kei shrieked.

Rubbing her legs, Yume sat up. "Do you know what he wants me to do?" She murmured brokenly.

Kneeling by her side, Kei pressed a hand on her arm. "It's ok… I know he is harsh."

"He wants me to compete with Noah." Smirked Yume humorlessly. "Beat his own son. When I was first hired, he wanted me to stay and look out for him, not take over part of his company."

Incredulously, Kei shot up. "Is that what he wants?"

Yume patted her warm cheeks unfeelingly. "I'll go check on Mokuba." Smiling, she towed herself in the direction of the office with Kei watching her heels turn around the corner.

The door was open and the AC was off. Standing in front of the ceiling windows, jet-black hair gracefully curling his back and arms, Mokuba Kaiba stared upon the city. Observing the miles of paperwork incorporated in the room, she wanted to question if he finished any tasks.

He answered without hearing in the tune of effortless chuckling. "I did squat."

The tension pinning her body in its death-grip bizarrely disbanded and voiced itself in strained laughter. "I expected you to rebel."

Amused glazed eyes that were prone to vile anger glided on Yume appreciatively. "Did you?"

She joined him in front of the windows to observe the traffic and fluctuating city lights. "I'm warning you, Mokuba. If you don't help me right now, I'll have to subject you back in the room."

"You didn't have to bring me here in the first place." He retorted.

"Your brother is needed here."

"Why?" Clenched teeth wrenched the word crudely. "You look like you're handling things well by yourself."

Disregarding his degrading glare, Yume solemnly sighed. "I don't want to fight you. I want to work with you." Calmly stated with integrity that possibly could infiltrate his wall of anger and distrust. "I'm not trying to lure you into a trap. Even while I brought you here, you were informed."

"I was _forced_ to come here." Mokuba corrected.

"Forced." Acknowledging his anger, Yume nodded, "The sooner you help me, the sooner you leave."

The merriment chuckle gurgled from his young mouth. He set an elbow on the glass to rest his body weight on the glass. "There are other ways to get out of here." Mokuba smirked, "Wanna see?"

Scowling, Yume grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the window. "Shut up." She snapped. "Suicide is not the answer."

He flung his arm from her grip. "Why the fuck not? It's better than waiting to die!"

She braced herself beforehand for the attack. Yet did not expect her self to waver and dodge his paralyzing glare at the remark. Yume breathed unnervingly loud, "What else did you hear?"

"What the world talks about." Mokuba replied in a heartbeat. Leaning on her shoulder, he looked into her face inquisitively. "Is that why he wants Seto here? To get in line before he dies? He is dying, isn't he?"

Yume glared acidly in his direction. "What do you know?" She fired back. "Do you know how hard it is trying to stay in 1 course and someone ruins everything! Noah loves spreading bullshit! Are you really going to believe him?"

Standing tall, Mokuba folded his arms across his chest with an immobilizing smirk. "I heard…" He quietly murmured, "There was an accident." Circling her with uncovering eyes reading her body reaction. Her breathing heightened, Yume's fists clenched at her sides and her eyes glared at the wall furiously with her lips clipped tight, he assumed she clenched her teeth. From her temple, a lock of hair fell over her eye and her lips trembled. The erectness of her spine was an icing to her staggering composure. "The accident… Which _you_ were involved in?" Mokuba leaned down to her face. "The accident… Was how you met, the accident… Where you _saved _his life." The stinging blow to his cheek throbbed his jaw and made his eyes watery.

Mokuba cupped his cheek, eyes falling to her lowering hand. He stared incredulously at the woman but she was already watching him.

"Shut up." Yume breathlessly murmured. "I'm warning you. All I'm asking is a favor. And you won't have to deal with your stepfather ever again!" She yelled. "1 favor, Mokuba, is enough to give you the freedom you want. The life away from this hell!"

The truth of her words told him something else, a stringing reality already underway. "He …" Mokuba weakly versed, studying her in disbelief, "Is really dying." He mouthed.

"Just help me once." Yume whispered tearfully. "I'll solely hold responsibility for taking you from this company. I promise."

He wanted to ask how. He wanted to know if she had the prowess in K.C. If Gozaburo would permit releasing one of his heirs from his capture. Although her words were his lone assurance that afternoon, Mokuba realized he didn't need anything else to know if she was telling the truth.

o-o-o

Milestone, Prope, Ram Company, Kojima Productions, Nintendo… All refused. _Refused_ to amalgamate with Seto Kaiba in fear of being corrupted by Gozaburo Kaiba. An unreasonable barbaric excuse in Seto's terms, sitting alone in his apartment conjuring methods to get back with the companies who turned their backs on him. Even Namco had the audacity to annul his contract of 5 remaining years. He couldn't lose to his rigorous opponent, not now. Merely the beginning in the game and having come this far, he needed a different approach. Changing his surname was provocative. His features and statures were unforgettable however.

_Knock Knock Knock _

Instinctively briefcase gripped and on his feet, Kaiba glared at the door. If there was ever a time to run… His eyes trained toward the pantry leading to the roof. He could easily run out undetected.

_Knock Knock _

"_Hello?" _A feminine voice echoed through the door.

_Knock_

Seto clenched his teeth. _That's not Gozaburo's goons. _Aggravation took a hold of like dementia, the briefcase slammed across the room, tripping a chair and lodging a depression on the wall. Leaden breathing screeched in the silent apartment, he fell back down against the floor, glaring absently in the darkness.

"_Are you ok? Hello?" _The knocking turned rapid.

He hated disturbance. Moving on the 3rd floor was not a good idea like he thought. She was there to give him flowers, a letter, cookies? Seto rubbed his throbbing temples, nothing was working out.

o-o-o

Indecisively withdrawing, Yume returned to her door, she sighed regretfully with a backward glance.

_I wanted to warn him there is a black out tomorrow night. _

Entering her apartment, Yume locked the door. _Guess I'll tell him tomorrow. _Her eyes landed on the dying lilies previously offered. He didn't plan on watering or caring for them. A flower or two won't hurt his empty and cold apartment. Yume frowned at the memory of waking up with a lashing headache in his room. There were no family photographs on the mantle to decipher what he looked like. Smiling to herself quietly, Yume sat down in the bouncy couch with her book—_The Lost City of Atlantis_—the cover was torn, pages ripped with dog-ears and words reduced to implementing her black pen ravishing the pages with annotations. Yume smiled at her favorite part and read to herself for the thousandth time.

_"For all that we have here, lying within the mouth of which we speak, is evidently a haven having a narrow entrance; but that yonder is real ocean, and the land surrounding it may most rightly be called, in the fullest and truest sense…" _

o-o-o

"_A continent. Now in this island of Atlantis there existed a confederation of Kings, of great and marvelous power, which held sway over all land, and over many other island also parts of continent." _

Dartz lifted his gaze to the mirage hung on the wall of his library. Shimmering luminously in the firelight, the portrait of the island he often mused about and questioned its typical utopian values, aristocracy, and peace with civilians. He smirked at himself, slapping the book in his lap shut and stood up, it was too much to dream about.

As he turned toward the door, his vision engulfed by her smiling upturned face regulated his footing. Dartz released the book on the table with a shake of his head. His long blue hair fell over his shoulders and swayed in the shadows as he arrived to his bedroom. Turning around, he regarded the dark hallway, haunted by the void of his bachelor world. He recalled his first love, Iona, but he bid her farewell years ago. Opening the door to his room, he walked in silence, beaten down by the gravity of emptiness.

o-o-o

She didn't ask. He didn't stop.

"Well…" Kenta blinked at the ceiling, piecing together his memory. "About 6 foot 2 or 1, maybe taller. Dark hair I think, he likes wearing baseball caps. Isn't that odd? But he holds himself nicely. Very stoic though. You can't pass a conversation with him." Kenta chuckled, "Must be why he wanted to live on the 3rd floor. You two are the only tenants up there." He touched her shoulder. "Did you tell him about the blackout?"

"I…tried." Yume blurted, "He never answers."

"Oh." Kenta frowned. "He looks like a city boy, probably isn't used to the old fashioned tubes." He smiled at her, "You might want to help him out." He insisted.

"How can I?" Yume bundled her mail in a hand, she walked to the door, "I don't even think he exists." Brushing her scarred temple, she bit her bottom lip and waved him goodbye.

At the stairs, tentatively lingering at the bottom, Yume regarded the prolonged staircase designated to her apartment level. What if she fell again? Glancing down at her legs, she grabbed the cold banister to carefully ascend. Her legs were giddy and shaky lately, she probably wasn't stretching enough. Yume turned the key on her door lock; her mail fell out of her hand. Incredulously staring at her palm and the sheets of papers at her feet, she clenched her fist and opened it again. What was wrong? Closing her fist, tightening her grip, and opened the fist. Yume grabbed the envelope and walked inside.

Seconds later, Seto marched out of his apartment. His eyes steadied on her apartment door for a sudden moment. Glancing at the overlooked flowers at his door, he wondered how long it would take her to tire out and stop sending him flowers. What the hell was she trying to do? He was not a flower-boy. Looking down at his boot, he noticed a white paper. Seto studied the envelope addressed to _Natsumi Yume, _from _Domino University Admissions Office. _Overworked by the surprise he felt at knowing she was young, Seto threw the mail at her door in scorn.

The lock jiggled.

Wide-eyed, he quickly stormed out of the hallway and flattened on the corner wall of her pantry. A baby fern tickled his nose and a yellow daisy kissed his cheek. He wanted to snap the vines of the frilly looking things and demolish them. What was the use maintaining them?

"Ah, here it is." Yume smiled at the envelope on the floor.

_Ach—_

Seto covered his nose from sneezing vociferously.

Drawn by the uncanny noise, Yume approached the pantry of flowers on the side of her apartment. Shelves of green, colorful flowers and sweet aroma curled away her curiosity, she returned back inside and closed the door.

Seto stepped out of the corner, glaring at her door. He swatted the fern out of his way and quickly descended the stairs.

* * *

_*_

_Copyright Nur Misurr _

* * *

[Story is slowly adapting... Read and review, thank you.]


	4. Finagler’s Intaglio

**RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT. BY READING, YOU HEREBY, ABIDE TO THE RATING GUIDELINES SET BY FF ADMINISTRATORS. PLEASE, DON'T READ IF UNDERAGE.**

**

* * *

**

**Lament of Kronos And Lachesis **

_Nur Misurr _

_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light._ _- Plato._

With darkness hissing at her like a rattlesnake, anxiety accumulated, wearing down energy to work. The terrifying silence of the floor captivated her attention for a stalling 12 minutes. She looked up at the gold light of her cubicle; the luminosity extracted an enervated sigh that left her dizzily blinking. Stacking the folders on the table, she distributed them for her fellow coworkers who were gone for the night. Being an executive's assistant required energetic, relentless, enthusiastic aspiration. Pleasing Gozaburo by fulfilling her job was more significant than not going home for 2 weeks. Assessing her desk with a secret smile, Kei thought her luck couldn't get better. She terminated her overnight stays at the office by completing work and longed for a relaxing bubble bath at home. Tonight was the ideal opportunity.

Coat clad, bag grabbed, and switching her desk light off, she ventured to the elevator. Her apartment was a 5-minute walk from Kaiba Corporation. Waving goodnight to the departing receptionist in the lobby who was packing up, Kei walked outside in the cool, windy night. An ominous feeling overrode her smile and left her shoulders tight and eyes wide in vigilance. Nervously crossing the parking lot, she slipped to the sidewalk bathed in streetlight. Minimum pedestrians walked at night. She dipped her hand in her pocket for her cell. The time read 2:30 am. She hadn't intended to work this late. At the cross light, she waited for the designated sign to flicker for safe crossing.

A vaguely old female passed by with a tired smile. Pace quickened, Kei hugged her thin frame. She really couldn't stop thinking about that bubble bath. Screeching tires swung from the approaching street corner, the dying amber store lights blurred her vision. Blinking against the cool wind, she wiped the residue from her eyes, sniffing. A pair of tires following the force of an engine orchestrated a booming noise beside the sidewalk. Dim lights rippled, Kei narrowed her eyes at the gray tinted windows and met with distinct cyan hair. Her feet halted against her palpitating heartbeat. Unnervingly slow, the driver's window unraveled a handsome blue-eyed man inside.

"Get in." Said the nocturnal stranger. His indubitable tone spurred her surrendering legs to the passenger door. Freezing white hands opened the door, soon she found herself sitting in the daunting silence of the car while he drove to an unknown destination.

If she had known, she might have saved herself ahead of time. A part of her suspected a surreptitious endeavor with equal danger and heartless reprove on his part. She might have asked—no demanded he stop the car. Immobilizing anticipation held her still in the seat, a siren echoed in her ears, disabling any matter of sentences incurred as conversation between them. Luckily, there wasn't one. Dancing fire in her body verified how eagerly she wanted to see him. Scrutinizing him in askance, feasible scenarios banked her thoughts, stirring irreversible fear in her shaking body.

Composure so beautiful to look at, one to envy, loath-hearted Noah said nothing when driving through the surging traffic, said nothing as he walked inside his home expecting her to follow with the patience of a menial.

Standing in the marble floored parlor of luxury, Kei felt her trinket of dreams cherished many moons past come to life like spring rain. Here, in his home for the first time, she knew it would happen. Felt it tingling her blood dreams, sensed the attack from a numbing voice at the back of her mind, a voice she damned foolish to ignore. Noah didn't ask for much, he didn't ask her to dispose her shoes and coat as an affable host would. Didn't lead her to the gist of his home with a welcoming praise, nor question her, as he should've. There was nothing, nothing but despairing lust, but Kei knew that already. She sensed him, in the car, rushing inside, luring her in the parlor like a predator entrapping his prey. So when he ripped open her coat and wrung apart her blouse she didn't dare breath. When his mouth clung to her breast her fists collided against his back and down to his ribcage. The parlor light was bright in her eyes; his savage hands undid the buttons and the zippers of her pants. She felt her legs free from the floor as he tugged a thigh around his waist.

Wide-eyed, Kei watched his Adams apple quiver, sputtering like a drowning bird under water. "B-b-bu-bu-but I-I-I…"

Noah pushed her on the floor, letting her relax on her back, impatiently yanking off her pants. Her shoes hindered from being removed all the way and clotted around her ankles. Vigilant of his disposing articles, vainly she covered her breasts and crossed her thighs shut. Noah dropped to his bare knees and crawled on top of her.

"I-I… can't." Kei hissed as his hand reached her inner thigh, resolutely parting the warm flesh to near her opening. Bones and muscles limp under his long and lean frame, her eyes tickled shut at the falling stings of cyan hair on her forehead. His mouth launched on her right breast, she wrestled uncomfortably on the marble smoothness, rubbing her spine on the cool glossy texture. Her head tipped back in insane delight from his motioning tongue on her nipple. A mirror spawned in her hazy vision overhead. She struggled to sustain silence and restlessly removed the thin band of boxers taped around his waist with a fluid hand-shove. Noah didn't seem to care of her observant eyes on his nude form. His hands slid in between her thighs to the apex of her panty. She squealed and shifted alarmingly at the proximity of his hand.

"Wh-why?" Kei croaked. Noah's hand furthered under the band of the panty, his blue eyes narrowed on her blushed face.

"Don't you want this?" He mockingly smirked, amusement flickering across the blue orbs.

The dawning affect of his words made her want to push him away. Her arms shoved against his bare chest, away from her body. "I'm not your toy!" Kei shrieked. "Get off me!"

His vibrating chuckle hindered her determination. She stopped movement to stare in horror at the devilish intentions beaming in his eyes. As he yanked her thighs up around his waist, Kei tried kicking him away, she flinched on her sides, hissing under her breath. "I hate you!" Kei horrendously shrieked, "I hate you!" Her blowing fists contacted with his abdomen.

Noah situated her hands beside her head on the floor instantly, his body rocking against the curve of her hips. Sprawled messily on the floor with her pants falling off her shoes, Kei glared at him tearfully.

"I'm _not_ your toy!" She yelled furiously.

He transfixed his mouth on her breast, restraining her jerking arms overhead and slid an aggravating inch closer to her moist entrance. "You know me…" Noah licked across her chest and into her left breast. He bit down on the nub. Kei flinched in between his teeth, wincing. Underneath the breast, he could almost taste the shallow heartbeat on his tongue. "I don't like stopping…" Noah kissed her throat, "Once I start…" He whispered into her ear.

Kei stared at him widely.

His lips captured hers as his hand lifted and loosely dragged the panty down her thigh. He shifted on his knees, slipping the article down her kneecaps and off her shoes. She moved under him and pulled her leg upward, her limb lazily brushed against his side and removed her shoes. With the pants falling off her toes and dripping on the floor, Kei wrapped her legs around him as he plunged into her. She broke away from the kiss with feverish breath.

Noah's movement was not slow and sturdy but harsh and fast like his mind. His pinning body kept her fastened to the floor. Kei tightened her thighs around his waist under the spell of his invigorating pace.

"I'm not your toy…" She hoarsely breathed against his breath but she knew better. "I'm not…"

Smirking, Noah forced his tongue into her mouth. There were no words, nor sounds of pleasure but the shifting of legs, heavy breathing and the slapping of moist flesh against the cool floor. Silky with sweat, he probed deeper inside of her, watching her still with impending burst. Kei's digging nails raked down his back, plunging on his forearms as she clenched her teeth to silence her cry. He was on her again, rubbing her tongue on her lips, swallowing her breath hungrily. A beat of sweat tickled down his right inner thigh, Kei rubbed the twitching muscles with inert fingers.

Who would've thought she would find herself in the excruciating position with the son of Gozaburo Kaiba? A part of her might have sensed it would come to this with time. If someone was learned of the compromising situation she may as well jump off a bridge. Oh who cares if anyone saw them, who cares if they talked, who cares what happened…

"Who cares… Who cares..." She restlessly murmured.

Noah extracted himself agonizingly slow and plunged quickly again. Kei panted as she stared at the aggressive winding of their hips. The penetrating appendage searing watery sweat and gurgling breath out of her body, she whined noiselessly in her throat, grabbing his hair to kiss his lips. She was stupid for falling for it. His smirking lips were wet with sweat and salvia. Regardless of the victor, the person with the upper hand, obviously both of their bodies relished in fervent exhibition. His strong hand slipped under the curve of her spine, letting loose of sizzling shivers. Corny how reproving and pleasurable it was, Kei wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Pacing herself, she tied her ankles on his back, bracing her arms around his shoulders and pushed him on the floor. Blue eyes stared in shock at the change of position. A sly smirk joined his dilated stare, admiring her saturated body above glistening in the light. Her body tensed. His hands clamped on her breasts, grinding her teeth, Kei shrieked as she opened her long hair, undressing it on her sticky shoulders, laboriously breathing with burning eyes, she peered down at his upturned, handsome face.

With a hiss, a guttural cry boomed in the thick smog of lust and empty fire. "I'm _not_ your toy." Kei muttered. "I'm not."

His moving hips slowed, detaching himself from her and held her by the hips in air. Kei groaned, and planted her palms on his chest. Her hips lurched down to his member eagerly, swaying from the heaviness of her sullen, weary thighs. "Pp-please…" She echoed, pushing her breast on his left hand. Her body arched on top of him.

Noah slid back an inch softly and pulled back. She flinched with a shuddering movement that shook him whole. Noah smirked, breathlessly whispering, "What news do you have?" He asked.

Kei shook her head and stared, of all things to talk about … "Hu-Wh-what?" She brushed her entrance against him. "Wh-why-what?" Again rubbing her nub on his head, she tensed, blurry-eyed.

"What is he planning?" His grip on her thighs tightened inhumanely.

"I…" Kei shut her eyes and licked her trembling lips, "I… Don't know!" Insistently pushing her self on him. "Please…"

Lightly rubbing his head to her entrance, he delighted in the distressing expressions scarring her smooth, sweaty face. Her breast bumping and swaying with anxious rhythm, her arched body positioned magnificently he thought she soared like a bird. Yet her freedom to soar came with a price. She was begging for it with throaty croons and aggressive rubs.

"Hur—Hurry…" Kei called. "Don't stop! Pleaseee!" She fisted her hands on his chest, teeth-clenched. "I-I can't…"

He was teasing her to insanity. Withdrawing, Noah shoved her on the floor, propping on his right elbow to admire the marks of sweat, clinging dark hair around her face and shoulders, and smoky eyes bursting with desire. Kei's rough panting made him smirk. Fingering her left nibble, he pinched the erect nub, she turned on her side, loping her thigh on his while pushing her breasts to his chest. Never would he expect her to openly reveal her desires. The saturation between her thighs reigned of arousal and scent, dripping like a candle wax from heat on his leg. His hand reached down to cup her. Kei flinched and held herself still with closed eyes.

"Tell me…" Noah coaxed, breath blowing on the tensed lines on her forehead and lips. Fingering the inner walls of her entrance, he felt the dewy liquid gloving his digit. "What is he planning? How angry is he that I know his secret?"

Lip curled to restrain her groan, Kei turned her head away. "He… He…" Panting, she swung around, bucking her hip under his moving finger with a hiss. "He… Wants revenge…"

Noah inserted another finger deftly, drinking in the thick scent of arousal. His tongue flickered on her breasts. "And?" Noah waited.

Head tossing, Kei rubbed her arms on his shoulders. "I can't—think!" She cried, thoughts scattered and the bubbling sound of his laughter zoomed in her ear. Kei winked open hazy eyes to stare at him with utmost desire. "I want you…" She breathed, rolling over and pushing him down. "Hurry." She rubbed her body on his long form.

Violently forcing her thighs apart, he shoved 2 more fingers in her womb. "First." Noah bit down on her breasts hungrily, snipping on the skin with a grind of teeth, "Tell me what I need… To know…"

Eyes-shut in pleasure, Kei let her tongue run along the column of his throat and chest. "He…" Words thick with panting, "Wants Yume to compete with you." Swallowing his nipple thirstily in her mouth, she rubbed her tongue.

Unmasking the fluids onto his hand, he vigorously fused his finger in motion and licked his lips. "Oh? And…"

"And…" Kei looked up, hypnotized by his mouth. She lunged up to claim his lips.

Rolling over, he pushed her on the floor underneath and slid into her with throbbing rhythm. Kei let him to take the pace, enjoying silently, her eyes shut. Faintly transfixed by the budging of her head with his pumping, Noah hiked her hips another fold, sinking another agonizing inch inside.

Head spinning, world-collapsing Kei hugged his waist to keep their bodies in synch. Suddenly pushing her back down, she watched him unlock her right thigh from his side and trap it to his left, his penetration at a different angle. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the spawning of new sensations. She rocked her lips from side to side gently. Noah's face tensed in pleasure. Smiling secretly, she rubbed her fingers enticingly on his sweaty chest, circling his nipples.

"Do you…know…" Her voice falling apart by his rapid pumps. "I… Liked You… 7 years ago…"

He didn't look up to catch her meaningful gaze. Mesmerized instead by his jerking, animalistic thrusts, he clenched his bottom lip and forced more weight on her, grunting.

"But you…never…" Out of breath, she watched their bodies collide and the taping of white residue glued to his protruding appendage. "You never…" Kei breathed, "Noticed."

Noah pulled her legs on his shoulders. Balancing his weight expertly, he settled on his knees to focus broader, longer and deeper penetration. Kei threw her head back, her wet palms sliding on the floor with whistling echoes. She pushed herself up on her hands; legs hanging from his shoulders and rocked back and forth in midair, breasts swaying, heart beating, eyes blurred by blinding pleasure. "Please…" She hissed, clenching him tight in the back of her mind.

His panting joined hers momentarily, inciting another cascade of pleasure and excitement through her body. She loved hearing him move. Extracting himself with flopping liquidation, Noah pulled her hips to his mouth and tasted her dew. Her screeched enforced him to probe his tongue swiftly.

"Oh…!"

Lapping his tongue further inside, he swallowed the white evidence.

"No—" Kei blinked wide at the proximity of eruption. "Noah!"

Just in time, he slid himself back inside her warmth. Pronouncing her turn to measure the pace, Kei bounced on him like a madwoman, groaning and calling his name with hums of wet sounds of his erection, the pinching tightness of her sheath, rigorous strokes, his bruising grip on her hips, the trailing lock of hair sticking to his brow as his lips widened in a tight smile—she wanted it to last forever and when the dam broke, she screeched painfully with Noah's continuous thrusts driving her to near death.

Lying on her side on the marble floor, calmly staring at the lights of the ceiling, she smirked at the irony mocking her to delusion. Wondering faintly as a memory held her in its arms, Kei closed her eyes tiredly, stretching her arms and breathed. She wanted to tell him why she came into his life. That she had loved him for years when they were in High School. Glancing at his moving footsteps in the parlor, Kei rolled over on her side chin in hand.

There was once a boy with cyan hair in Kei's world. She fell for him the first year of high school during softball practice. He was a sight, handsome, intriguing girl's eyes everywhere he went. In History class, he sat 3 seats away from her on the left. In Math, he sat 5 rows across. This boy, never knew of her, heard of her existence, never saw the look she gave him. She didn't mind. He left for the U.S after Junior year. She cried the night away with his picture in her arms. But he came back years later suddenly. She was already working for his father. That boy, made her weak in the knees even today, spun her world with his cocky attitude, made love to her like an animal and discarded her like an unwanted appliance. Her soul tweaked. She didn't mind.

o-o-o

Furiously switching the light, he intently glared at the box. The reason may be the entire building blacked out. Teeth clenched, Seto regarded his laptop dying on its last cell. Blue light flashed black and the humming ceased life. He sighed at the turn of things, mapping his way toward a chair to resign himself lest he break any more walls. Chocolate, almond and oats briefly entangled the air of the room. He picked up the plate of cookies supplied by his neighbor. Annoyed by the gesture, Seto had to accept the offer or she'd continue sending him crap he didn't need.

_But smells good._

Eyes lingered on the shadowed plate of disks comprising of numerous, favorable cookies that would delight any kid. _He_ was no kid.

Earlier in the morning, he met with another resisting company that turned their back on him. If he wanted to be successful on his own terms, he'd have to be accustomed to the rigidity of the business world. Regardless of policies and spiels, business consisted of _hard_ feelings. Evidently he couldn't find a patron for his product, because of the tyranny his stepfather emplaced in the corporate world may take years if not, an eternity to release prototypes. Unfortunately he may have to look for a common job and work his way up alone instead of the easy route that came with his name. Unless he surrendered to Gozaburo's reign by submitting into a puppet to clamor on the K.C throne, should he use his surname to access mergers with Namco, Nintendo, etc.

He wasn't a child and didn't need to be dragged around to understand Gozaburo's intention.

The tyrant obviously wanted to drive him out of the business world, or make it inaccessible that he'll be forced to return, beg for forgiveness and work for him.

If drastic measures were required, then drastic measures he'd ensue.

_Knock Knock Knock _

Seto turned his head to the door. There was only one who loved bothering him in the cramped building. Acidly staring at the cookies, he folded his arms.

o-o-o

_He took the cookies I left on his mailbox. _Yume waited for the door to open and reveal the mysterious tenant. The unresponsive silence was irksome. Knocking for the second time, she hesitantly lingered. In the dark hallway, sure footing was essential or she'd lose her way and trample down the stairs.

"Hello?" Yume knocked again. Bringing the candlelight to the door lock, she knocked again. "Are you in there?"

There was rustling for once. She stepped back as the door lock unhooked with the turning knob.

A silhouette appeared at the threshold. Angling the light to his face, she looked into exasperated glaring blue eyes, dark from shadows and deep like midnight river.

"What do you want?" He snapped irately, the sound boiling hot and cold shivers up her spine like a needle.

Unable to look away, she whispered, "I… I brought…" Offering a pair of candlesticks, she added. "For you. Incase you didn't know about the blackout."

The absence of light at his advantage, he easily showed himself with the expectation to remain undiscovered. She couldn't possibly know what game his stepfather played that forced him to live in the crummy apartment for an indefinite period. Seto Kaiba reached out to grab the candlesticks from Yume Natsumi. Gazes passed lingeringly at the contact of their fingers. Warm, satin soft was the back of her hand under his fingers, her pale flesh exotically glowed in the dim light, creating a tangible radiance akin the one gifted to those in the heaven, an angel's luminesce.

"Do you have matches?" Yume pulled the candles back.

His face hardened at the question and his eyes flickered dangerously—she didn't notice.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Yume glanced at the candle before retreating to her apartment. Leaving the door ajar, she entered into her kitchen with a call over her shoulder. "You can come inside if you want!" Yume opened a drawer.

Hidden away in the dark outside, a tempting scent engulfed the door and hall with a radiance he never knew. Curiosity conceived, Seto moved out of his threshold toward her apartment, an invisible thread lolling him inside. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. The scent originated more than her cooking, it was warm like liquid filling in his starved chest, making his eyes blind to the things he saw within. At the small table on the kitchen exterior was a pot of food, bamboo wooden chairs neatly toweled with crimson napkin, the table a display of shimmering silverware and plates. He wanted to ask if she was entertaining tonight. Across the kitchen on the left was a room immersed with candles, the sea of gold covering every surface with brilliance. He hadn't seen anything this beautiful for a while.

Yume turned from the counter and smiled. "I have more candles if you need." She set a row of candles on the granite counter with a supply of matches. "We often have blackouts, you'll get used to them." Stopping in front of him and regarding his impassive but searching eyes, she gestured to the table.

"Do you want some soup?" Heedless of his answer, Yume invited him to the table and removed a plate from the rack. "Chicken stew with lots of vegetables." Grinning, she poured the substance in the plate.

Seto stood staring emptily as she dressed and detailed the plate with the skill of an exceptional host. Seating herself across the table, she smiled. He looked away, back to the eerie hallway outside. He found his body revolting at the idea of returning to his cold, black apartment. The field of light where he stood, invited by his neighbor was attractive and warm.

Sensing his hesitation, Yume stood back up, nodding. "No pressure. You can come over anytime. I don't mind. It's not like I…" Nervously smiling, she brushed the back of her head, "Have guests often."

Her pale lips lowered into a frown, she was looking at the refrigerator. "That's the thing with old apartments, no one knows anyone lives up here. I'm kind of…" Yume smiled tentatively at his stoic gaze, "_Glad _someone moved here. It was creepy living alone. Sometimes I thought I was haunted." She laughed at the humorless joke.

Seto silently took the candles from the counter.

"One time I heard a strange buzzing in my living room, you can hear it on the stairs too. Guess what it was?" Smirking, Yume sat back down. "In the wall was a bee. How can a bee get in there? I couldn't sleep for weeks because I thought I was hearing stuff." Patiently watching him take the matches, she licked her lips. Kenta was right… Her neighbor was astonishingly handsome. Tall, about 6 feet 2 inches, lean but strong looking, almost reproachful. Arresting eyes, diplomatic countenance, tempting physic borrowed from Adonis was the arcane man standing in her living room holding candles. Days of conviction in his nonexistence gone; standing in the flesh and lightly breathing she delighted in the sight. He raised a brow and zoomed toward the door with rehearsed energy she deciphered was forced.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Yume walked to the doorway and leaned on her hip, she smiled with folded arms.

His back tickled at the smooth voice reaping of warmth and inquiry of his desires. When was he asked about what he wanted? His upper lip formed a snide smirk ebbing with calculating melancholy. Shouldering façade from her view, Seto touched his door handle.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Yume asked.

He realized with solemn incredulity that she followed him to his door. Narrowed eyes accursedly saddled her bold brown eyes. Her lips were feathery soft in the light. Milky white complexion and pink lips only vivified courage to accept the beautiful face he studied.

_No, she is _not _in the least attractive. _He decided as a second thought.

Teeth clenched, he tipped the door handle. "Don't send me flowers." Seto broke the silence with stern bidding.

Feathery soft lips parted, pulling his eyes like an electric cord and tagging it on the moving mouth with words unnecessary for lips like hers that should be moving with _other_… reasons. Yume stopped, open-mouthed and covered her lips shamefully. "Is there something on my mouth?" Embarrassed, she turned to wipe her lips on the back of her hand. "Is there?" She glanced at Seto.

He was done staring and glared at the green door in front of him in monotonous harrow. But his eyes were doing that thing… _again._

Fingers tentatively brushing her bottom lip, crippling eyes made her stop suddenly. Her eyes drifted to the shape of his mouth that turned downward in steady fascination. Blinking, she coolly stepped back. "Um."

Seto looked away. "I don't need flowers." Blurting insensibly webbed tension hotter than the steam room.

Yume couldn't stop blinking at the announcement. "But I was trying to thank you." She finally stammered.

"You did." Coldly glaring, his lip twisted. "In the post it."

Despite the darkness, his penetrating eyes failed to shy desirable feelings in her body. An oddity for Yume who never felt buzzing electricity with others however her neighbor poured gallons of mysterious emotions unknown to her mind with a simple look and coarse words. She figured it was superfluous. Needless to say, Seto thought so too and opened the door.

"What is your favorite flower if you don't like what I give?" Her question made him linger at the doorway an unnecessary second. Hand clenching the door handle as his thoughts dripped with ice and fell in pool of dark grit, he realized there was no other way to make his intention sound. Churlishness couldn't be sacrificed this time around. Seto slammed the door behind him and clipped the lock in place.

He fired the wicks and set the lights on the kitchen counter. Regarding the wallowing dark of the apartment, his vision cascaded on the vacancy spinning its way through the apartment. How different were their worlds and they lived a door away. She had lights, food, music, books and fire comfortably, enjoying with satisfaction. He had an airbed, stool, chaise and darkness. But it didn't swallow the gap felt by both.

Loneliness.

Lonely in different worlds; different rooms.

o-o-o

Yume sauntered in her apartment and frowned at the fiery ocean of candles. Closing the door, alone at the table, she ate dinner and studied. After extinguishing candles, she went to bed. Sprawled in the dark, she blinked sleepily at the ceiling.

_Strange man… Strange Strange man…_

"Where is he from?" She whispered and closed her eyes. "Aphrodite, your son…" Yawning aloud, she curled on her side, "Is angry."

o-o-o

Injecting the key in the lock, he walked in a murky foyer of antique murals, ornaments and chairs. A rosemary window showered the dining room on the left in crimson rain. With the sweep of his arm the door closed, coat deposited in the closet, Dartz fingered the mail sitting on the wooden table by the dining room. As usual there was nothing of interest. Envelopes thrown, he channeled to the glass wall across the to dispatch cool wind in the hot room. Striping three buttons at his collar, he lowered his hand on the cold glass, narrowed heterochormic eyes steadied at the sound of heels on the marble floor accompanied by a sigh and perfume revolting to his sensitive nose. His moving fingers creased the glass in a hot web of sweat.

She sounded tired, same soft tune he once reveled in his dearest memories a long time ago… Like the rest of the world that once stood still from the weight of his feelings for one person. The person he loved more than anything, whom he lost, who destroyed him with a perfect stab in the back and ran away as a testament of disloyalty, betrayal, dishonesty, etc; leaving him to wage his debt of anger and unfulfilled questions alone. He figured he'd meet the person randomly on the eve of his life, not today. The person possessed a perfect body, a voice that crooned in his ear early morning to say she loved him. Red hair…smooth skin, dark green eyes burned with vivacious energy. That person had lots of laughter and love. She had a name he didn't enjoy saying. A voice he hated listening, thrilling scent now worthless for his phlegmatic body.

"Dartz." She walked in the dining room, heels stopping on the rug in the dark.

"I know." Dartz emotionlessly stared out the window. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted…" Whispering, she studied his back, "To see you."

He didn't feel a thing at the admission. "Oh." Walking away from the window, he passed her swiftly and continued in the foyer.

"Wait." She jumped after him, "Are you angry?" Grabbing his right arm, she pressed it to herself. "I didn't mean to. I wanted time to think before I made a decision."

Blue hair around his shoulders brushed his jaw as he turned to regard the short woman who once was close to his soul. "Decision." His heterochormic eyes narrowed gravely, yanking his arm back. "You made yourself very clear last I remember, sleeping around and telling me you're working, warming someone's bed while on the phone with me just to say _you'll be late_!" He sliced.

Her green eyes coolly drank him in, relieved. "So you're still angry…" She breathed. "I thought… you forgot!"

"I did." Dartz glared. "I forgot someone so despicably heartless existed. I forgot you." Slowly striding out of the foyer, Dartz came upon his office. He didn't question how she came into his home. She knew her way inside his world like the back of her hand. Switching the light on, he stopped at the table thinking about changing the house locks and secluding the extra key from its spot.

She wandered in the office determinedly.

"I don't want you here." He stated flatly.

Nodding, she peered desperately. "Don't you miss me? I came because I missed you. I wanted to see how you are."

"As you can see I've been living capably while you bent on your knees pleasing hostiles of horn dogs." Dartz grabbed a book on the table.

_"__D__ā__tsu!"_

He glared at the wall with squinted eyes. He hadn't heard the name in years. She loved using it to make him listen yet screaming furiously urged him to continue, "I thought you decided not to have any connection with me and went your way with your 'chosen'." Smirking, he flipped through the pages, "Pity he can't satisfy you anymore."

"Please." She grabbed his arm, "Listen to me."

Book unhanded, arms folded Dartz turned to listen like she wanted. "What does Iona have to say after 3 years?"

Clenching her teeth, she spat, "_I _can't take it anymore!" She screamed. "Is this how you treat a woman now? Ridicule her and embarrass her!"

"I understand the ridicule comes deserved and the embarrassment was self-earned."

Her right hand swooped the back of his head, lurching the stream of blue hair and forcing her lips possessively on his. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her lips insistently with unsaid declaration.

Dartz numbly regarded her squinted eyes and furrowed brows. He jerked away and shoved her back firmly with a sharp push on the chest. Iona stumbled against the door, hitting her hip on the wood. Staring with steel green eyes, she breathed loudly.

"I thought you didn't change." She accused.

Arms refolded, Dartz nodded. "I told you, I've been living capably."

"You don't know that." Iona shook her head. "You don't know the life you could've lived if you were with me. The life you promised us. The life—"

"I'm sick of, hmm." Dartz finished thoughtfully. "Obsolete and deplorable, I'm glad I didn't reduce myself and became foolish for marrying you. Imagine the times you would've sunk your lover in my house to sleep with him in my bed. You'd be impregnated with his child and claim it is _mine._"

"Chris _is_ yours!" Iona screamed.

Dartz smirked. "Chris is not mine. She was born after we separated. I stopped touching you a year before."

Iona moved toward him, "How can you—" Lifting her hand, she tried to smite him. Dartz grabbed her wrist and threw it away.

"We are through." He announced. "We've _been_ through. There is no room for you here." Moving out of the office, he ripped across the hall and back outside. She better not be there when he returned.

Cool liquid tickled on the middle of his forehead on the nose bridge. He brushed the raindrop and walked dizzily in the streets for hours, recollecting him self. Finding Iona at his home was unimaginable. She didn't have the right to appear and demand anything of him, didn't deserve reprieve. 3 years ago he decided to keep her out of his life. 3 years later, she returns with the intention of claiming Chris as his daughter. _His!_

When he reached the street corner and waited for the light to change, he was soaked wet. A particular thing about rain was that it was beautifully cleansing. Dartz felt his skin tingle. This time around, the cleansing was ineffective as his mind and path was distorted. He searched the crowd to regain consciousness of his surrounding. A fog of rain dimmed his vision, blurry-eyed he watched the sign flicker. As his gaze dipped from the featured crowd, instant fascination saddled him at a bright yellow umbrella. A bright color for his drowsy and dark mood, its luminosity drained the mundane fervors of the rain and people. He loved the yellow, how original it was from the rest of the world. Loved how it brightened his mood slightly that there were brighter and better things in the world. The sudden affect made him blink at a raindrop in his eye and tentatively wedge from the rushing pedestrians at the changing light.

Suddenly the yellow umbrella fell back and a face mirroring his question and isolation appeared. Dartz felt his lip ride up in a smirk. She cried out at the quick streetlight that forbade crossing. Smiling, he looked away and stared at the pavement. He couldn't believe it.

"I believe reading is intended to help relax, often helps forget your surroundings." Quietly he murmured.

Yume solemnly stared at the textbook in her hand. "Leisure reading. This is compulsory torture for the eyes—gaah!" She shook the textbook like it was a dead rat. "I swear my professor _hates_ me for missing a couple of days!"

His smirk deepened, Dartz observed, "You haven't noticed."

"How can I not notice? She is nice to everyone but me." Forgetting herself, Yume muttered, "She _loves_ putting me on the spot, _loves_ signing F's on my tests, _loves_ piling a lifetime of texts to finish in 2 days! I've never hated a class this much! What did I snort, drink, inject when I signed for Geology!"

"You want to talk about it over coffee?" Dartz implied.

The forwardness of the stranger made her breathe fast and fear for her safety. Yume turned around from under the sunny umbrella. She pointed, gasped and whispered 'sorry' for going crazy. _It's… Him._

"_You! _I-I was just… I didn't mean it eh, textbooks are my favorite. I sleep with them, eat with them, shower with them, _run them over with my car_…" She muttered to herself. "But yea, I like reading. Just not about rocks in ultimate detail."

"You haven't answered." He waited.

Her eyes turned round and wide. _He isn't upset by my behavior last time. _Smiling, Yume touched her chin. "I… Yes." She nodded. "I do. I will." Blinking, she stuttered. "Whe-where?"

"There is a homey coffee shop 2 blocks from here. I'm in the mood for pie, if you don't mind accompanying me?"

Shyly, Yume lowered her head and swung her foot like a blushing schoolgirl. "You want to…" She whispered cheekily. "Share my umbrella?"

"Oh." His gold eye darkened and the green shimmered. "If you don't mind." Dartz replied. Her blushing cheeks were a positive sign, he took. Situating the umbrella over his head, coerced to stand on her toes, Yume bit her lip. Noting her discomfort, he offered to hold the umbrella. "Let me. I'm taller." Dartz hovered the yellow umbrella over her dark long hair transpiring of curls from moisture. He didn't realize how beautiful she was before.

Yume shyly dodged his attentive gaze. "Which… way?" She tried to eliminate a staring contest.

"You have a lovely smile." He imparted to her surprise. Brown eyes shimmered appreciatively.

"You're very forward."

"I know." Dartz gestured to the watery street and crossed. "I don't shun from admiring particular arts of life."

Again, she looked at him with keen interest he thought she may swallow him with her stare. Yume clutched her textbook to her chest. "Art…" _He is calling me art. _

Observant of her flamed cheeks, shy smile and nodding head, Dartz silently proceeded toward the café. She watched from the corner of her eyes too. He opened a small door at a seclude corner, allowing her inside first then followed after closing the yellow umbrella. Placing the object by the door, he treaded to the counter and spoke to the receptionist. Yume was busy studying the small round tables dressed in white, the seats were comfortably cushioned and the rugged floor consisted of symmetrical designs, complimenting the black marble ceiling. A frown addressed the café and she looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"This is not homey." She wondered what type of a man he was, rich, a workaholic, married? "But classy."

"There is more." Dartz led toward the back. He pointed to a corner table and sat down by the rain sprinkled window. Yume stared at the transversal chair. "I'm adhering to symbolic names since you haven't given me yours…" A green and gold eye elusively regarded her smiling face. "I was thinking… Coffee-girl."

"Please, call me Klutz." She insisted. "I have a habit of falling, tripping, acquiring bruises for unfathomable reasons."

"I'll have to call if when it happens…" Dartz gestured to the chair.

Yume sat down gracefully and set the textbook in front of her with a silent prayer that its contents would miraculously swim to her head therefore she didn't have to read.

"Trouble reading or understanding concepts?" He wondered at her guarded stare on the article.

"No…" Yume frowned, "It's the amount of reading I can't tame. Most is unimportant. My professor tests us on things _she_ talks about not the book."

"Skip it."

"I wish…" She sighed.

Taking the book, he passed through a few pages and skimmed deeper. For studious 5 minutes, Dartz read and finally returned the book. "Keep in mind: All things have changed, will change, continue to change by forces of nature. Mountain ranges change from the destruction of plates from earthquakes, storms, and volcanoes. Remember Splitting Pieces and Oppal and Buckman Subdividing The Ammonites. If you understand the geological sequence you pass the class."

"You continue to surprise me." She whispered widely. "Who are you? I mean, what do you do?"

"I'm a heart surgeon. But I have a prominent company -_Paradius._ As for who I am…" He stared longingly out the window. "I'm uncomfortable."

Yume withdrew, "Sorry if I—"

Regarding her, he smiled. "I'm in a unfavorable situation." His elaboration made her still.

She smiled, relieved. "Welcome to the Solar System where every star struggles his fight against the black hole."

Dartz smirked, "I'm a star."

Yume nodded, "With your share of problems like every other. But what's wrong?"

Reading her concerned eyes, he sat up. "There is someone I have history with. And this person, returns with cunning reason. I know this person extremely well and I want distance. We've been close but because of unwanted things, we had to separate."

"Do you like this person still?" Yume asked.

His gaze turned rancid, as did his tone. "_Like._"

She traced her book with a thoughtful smile. "If you like this person, you'll feel a lot of emotion whenever you think of him/her."

Dartz leaned back and folded his arms. "She betrayed me." He stated unblinkingly. "Cheated on me with boyfriends for years. I didn't want to believe it. I realized our relationship turned cold after 6 years of dating. She left me 3 years ago for someone else and is back,"

"I can't imagine the pain you felt." Yume whispered guiltily. "Do you want to forgive her?"

He chuckled. "Is forgiving in order here?"

"I think so," She met his eyes. "You want to let go of the hard feelings and stop hurting yourself. You'll have to forgive her to do it. If you can't, you'll be bitter for a long time."

Instead of reacting, Dartz listened and smiled.

Yume leaned forward. "Let's call this person, a Bird and you're Fish." The strange name made both of them smile, "Since Fish knows what Bird is planning, is Fish gonna allow it?"

He looked away for a second. "I can't answer…" Dartz murmured.

o-o-o

Halting at the door he wondered if he the doorbell would come of use and someone would open it for him. He missed pressing the button, wanted to press it for no reason. Now there were keys he had to jiggle with and wrench open a lock instead of welcoming arms. Dartz shoved open the door, silently entering, he made his way to the library and deposited himself in a chaise. Talking over coffee was luxuriously tempting, he didn't usually meet over coffee but the affordable experience ached from a distant memory. He didn't want to forget what he'd gone through in the past 3 years to forget Iona. Sometimes he believed she'd return to retro-romance. Just when he cast her out of his mind and heart, she pranced back to rekindle. Closing his weary eyes, he leaned his head back and breathed into a deep sleep.

_Streams of long blue hair shielded her bare shoulders under the curve of his arm. She titled her chin on his chest to peer in his eyes. _

_He was studying the amulet in his hand and met her eyes. She leaned up to kiss his lips slowly and sank back down on his warm chest. "We'll make it." She promised. Taking a handful of long silvery blue hair, she slipped it through her fingers. "I love you… We can be together forever if you want." Iona smiled happily. _

_The statement was too innocent and forthcoming. He didn't react. Rolling her down on her back, Dartz loomed over her poised form. Cradling her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead and laid the amulet of green gems on the center of the breasts. _

_"It's a family heir loom." He kissed her collarbone. _

_She rubbed her fingers on the gem. "What're you a King? Who has heir looms these days?" She smirked. _

_"I am a King." Dartz stated, "A King in need of a Queen. And his interest is devoted to a temptress lying naked under him at this point with no precaution."_

_"Precaution." Iona fingered his cheek with a plea. __"__D__ā__tsu…" _

_"Iona." He captured her hand. Linking the amulet and her fourth finger together, he smirked at the fit. "Perfect fit. Of course."_

_"What else?" Iona wrapped her right arm around his neck. "I am perfect for you." She kissed him thirstily, wallowing in his immediate response. His arms pulled her underneath him. She was eagerly dancing her hips to the throbbing ache echoing desire. _

_"Are we marrying or not?" Dartz held himself still._

_Her green ran over his face amusedly. "Why ask?" Iona leisurely traced his smooth back. Jerking her hips against him harshly, she announced her fiery answer. "You know my answer."_

_His long hair spilled over her like a light veil, fingering her skin with tickling sensations. His mouth hung onto her hers as he slid into her impatiently. Feeling him inside, Iona angled her hips to the sky and evolve deeper penetration. "D__ā__tsu…" She crooned against his mouth. His hot tongue dipped with hers, running against the side of her mouth and the roof. She felt his tongue probe near the back of her throat. His fingers crept to her center. _

Dartz blinked awake in a heavy body resisting movement in the chaise. He glared at the swallowing darkness of the library. Moving his fingers, he felt it was a good idea to move, as he did, there was a sharp throb shoving on his left thigh. His long hair danced on his knees, brushing the long locks over his shoulder, he looked to the door.

She was watching with a distant look on her face. A look that suggested yester years, instantly, his eyes turned cold.

Tearfully, Iona walked inside, her heels stopped in front of him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry…" Chocking in her sobs, she continued. "I know I don't deserve it. But I'm willing to do anything to have you again. If using Chris is the answer, I'll do it!" Iona grabbed his hand. "I just want us back together. I know I was stupid, I was wrong. But I always knew you'd wait for me. You'd accept me for my mistakes, you'd understand me…"

Cryptically, Dartz stared at their hands.

"Dātsu…I love you." Iona quivered. "I don't want to lose you again. I'll do anything to have you in my life. Please!" Iona tightened her grip. "I haven't forgotten what we've been through together. How comfortable and wonderful we were. I've never shared that comfort with anyone else. I don't know what I was doing 3 years ago. I don't know why I was so stupid! But you've always been there for me. You've never wanted any other woman but me. You wanted to _marry _me. You've made me so dependant of you I can't imagine being without you! Please! Don't make me go away. Don't hate me. Don't be angry. Please… Please…" Cupping the side of his beautiful face, she whispered longingly. "_D__ā__tsu…" _

His eyes slowly treaded into hers.

_"I love you more than you know, that much is true. I've come to want to you more than you want me."_ Iona whispered.

Clenching the back of her neck, he shoved her forward and clamped her mouth with ravenous lips. Iona struggled for a second before resigning to the force of his tongue. Pushing herself against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. His hand slid down her back to the narrow opening of her dress. Testily racing fingertips on the hot skin, he unlaced the band and unhooked the bra. Iona moaned in his mouth, running her hands on the back of his hand and strong shoulders.

Suddenly, her body was thrown 2 feet away. She tripped on the arm of a chair, dumping ungracefully on the floor. Desperately looking up, she met passionless eyes that threatened to do more.

"Da-Dātsu?" She whispered curiously.

"Take it off." He ordered. "Everything."

Wide-eyed, Iona shot up to her feet. "Take it off?"

"NOW!"

She flinched at the burning eyes pinning her against the arm of the chair. Rasping, she undid the back of her dress and slid it down, along with her bra. Squirming out of the gown, she stepped over and stood in her panties with breasts bouncing in the shadows.

"Every thing." Dartz growled.

"But I…" She blanched as he neared. Grabbing the lace, he pushed her back on the arm of the chair, forcing her to lean on one hip, and angled her legs midair with heels. Unstringing the panty, he let the material join her other clothes on the floor. Her eyes widened with desire. _"_Dātsu…" She croaked, "I thought you were angry, I thought you didn't want me, I thought you… You…" Grabbing his arms and pulling him toward her, she eagerly pressed her self. "You don't know how much I want this." Kissing the contours of his face, she licked his lips.

He grabbed her hip, jostling them on the wooden armrest. Iona rubbed her self against him. "I've wanted to be with you for a long time… But I…" She hugged his frame. "I felt bad." Opening her thighs, she welcomed him with moist liquid dripping on the wood. The liquid streamed of thick scent, silvering and soapy sounding in the shadow. "But you…" She grinned, "You love me even now. You never stopped wanting me." Feeling him underneath the material of his pants, she furiously rubbed herself. "Oh… Dātsu…" Releasing him, she arched her back and brought his hand to cup her breast. Molding his fingers on the nipple, she nibbled his neck and undid his buttons. "I love you. I'll always love you. I never stop wanting you…"

It was easy to set a pace. She felt him twitch against her hot moist, glazing his pants. Iona lingeringly brushed her lips on his mouth. Loving the slow tango of tongues, the hot movement of his arms rigidly pinning her on the chair with her thighs in midair. Her shoe caught the head of the chair, resting her ankle on the cushion, she restlessly fished open his shirt to fantasize his chest with playful fingers and kisses. The steamy temperature of the room, the rapid panting and the slow churning of her hip bouncing on his, made her quiver at the back of her throat. Unimaginable desire transformed. His roving tongue drew venom in her blood streams, causing a haze of lust and marvelous arousal, she knew no one could make her feel this way but him, no one ever had. He was her first and Iona believed a fine sentiment came with one's first love and sexual conquest. Right now, melting under his strewn kisses she would give and do anything to sate him.

Tearing away from his lips, she mumbled breathlessly. "I don't…_ Don't_ want to wait…" Iona reached down to unbuckle his hands.

Dartz grip on her wrists was painful, stalling them on his waist. He leaned down to brush his lips under her ear and kiss her shoulder.

"Don't you…" Iona pulled his hand down to her center. "Want this?" She rubbed the dripping wet liquid on his palm.

He grabbed red hair, yanking her head back and hissed in her ear. "What makes you think it's mutual?" Dartz acidly murmured.

Green eyes spread wide at the ceiling. Flinching under his clenching grip, she studied him. "What… Do you mean?"

A fluid shove landed her in the chair with her heels skyward and swollen core prone to moist and readily waiting for penetration.

Dartz back away, drooling with mockery and deviousness. "This body." He gestured at himself. "Doesn't want you."

Horrified, Iona sank deep in the cushion. "Wh—"

"I was testing you." Crudely chuckling, he continued, "I'm so sick I don't find you desirable whenever you're wet between the thighs."

"Sick?" Iona screamed. "_You're_ sick!" She yelled, kicking her legs off the armrest. Naked, she strode to him and cupped his penis firmly. "_This._" Iona hissed. "Speaks for itself."

"I'm merely man not inhuman." Dartz smirked. "Consider this moment enlightening. I don't find you desirable and I don't think we can revamp a broken relationship so you can warm others bed."

She yanked back, "That's what you think I'll do?"

"There is no question about it." Dartz confirmed.

Tear eyed, Iona turned and picked up her dress. "I've changed. I don't want anyone but you. I'll fight for you if I have to. I make you want me again."

"If throwing you on your back makes you believe you're enticing, you've failed already." Dartz turned to walk out of the library. "And get out of my house. Seeing you here again, taints the solace I call home." He slammed the door.

o-o-o

Mokuba was fixing the file when the door opened and in strode a face meant to ridicule and further impede the sanity and life he had left. Gozaburo folded his arm in his back. He approached the table with composed steps. Mokuba ignored him and continued working silently.

"So it is true." Gozaburo growled, "I dined the idea of calling pest control and ridding the cockroach infestation in my company. Upon reading your work-samples, I changed my mind."

_We'll see _who_ is the pest here. _Laminating his fingers on the laptop to type on the document. _Go ahead and die. Quickly. Someone will inform me on my voicemail. I'll have an after party ready. _

The door opened to reveal a slender woman in a black suit. Surprised at Gozaburo's presence, she immediately bowed.

"Good of you to come on time." Remarked Gozaburo.

"I didn't know you'd be here…" Yume murmured apologetically.

Glaring in Mokuba's way, he spat, "A cockroach infestation called to my attention. Is it wise to keep a cockroach instead of eliminating them before they create further problems?"

"If he does anything wrong, I'll take care of it." Yume assured.

Mokuba snidely glared at the two. _Go get a room, you make me wanna barf! _

Gozaburo stopped by her shoulder with a slow growl. "I'll hold you accountable if anything does happen." He left the room.

Unable to contain himself, Mokuba leapt off his chair. "Tell him to come back in here so I can ring his neck! I'd do anything to see him die! And I have the perfect way, with my hands around his neck, chocking him and kicking him off the ledge of a bridge in the ocean!" He screamed.

"Mokuba…" Yume calmly approached. "Stay seated."

"Why the hell should I?" He snapped, panting. "He makes me want to _kill._ And enjoy doing it."

"That's what he wants," Yume stopped him, "To make you angry. Make you uncomfortable, make you suffer."

Speechless by her fluid admission, he questioned her motive. "Whose side are you on now? His or mine?"

"If I were you I wouldn't let him get to me. He is toying you."

Brows rose in speculation, Mokuba smirked, "Is that why you came here? To warn me?" Magenta eyes rolled mockingly, "I can predict where you loyalty lies, if it's not with me,"

"Keep in mind I'm trying to help you."

"Locking me is helpful?" He snapped, glaring bitterly, "If it is, you need to reinvest in whom you trust. Once I change my mind, I fucking don't care who gets in my way, remember,"

Yume nodded, "Mokuba…" Tiredly sighing, she approached him. "Listen to me carefully, I have one agenda. That is to get your brother here as requested and you out like I promised. If your brother's whereabouts are known, your part gets easy. I know staying in here isn't what you want, right now, neither one of us have a choice. We are solely dependant on your brother, wherever he is… He needs to accept what's coming for him."

"Which is…?" He trailed, desperate for divulgence.

"Your father—mind me, _step-father_," Yume corrected, "Closed all ties, that means, he can't use his company account, his surname. Rendering him unemployed, unassociated in the work field. If someone gives him a job or some kind of service, he risks pricking Gozaburo's bad side. Your brother's location is unknown, but I have a hunch that he is still in Domino. If I find him, I release you."

Brashly Mokuba threw his head back, chuckling at the announcement. "You think Big Brother will listen—to you?"

"If he doesn't listen, that's not part of my job. I was assigned to bring him here," She smiled and turned around.

His eyes diligently followed her. "Yume." Humor and mockery perished in his cool but eager voice, Mokuba moved slowly around the disk.

She glanced over her shoulder, locking with his serious stare. "Mokuba."

"Why don't you tell me who you really are?" He inched a hip on the desk edge. "Where did _he_ find you? Why work for him?"

"Like you said." Yume smirked, "Loyalty."

Mokuba scoffed, "You're really think that works?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I'm mostly intuitive,"

"No wonder you suck at what you do." He whispered with boring eyes. "That still doesn't answer my question. Someone emotional like you—young, _naïve_," He tried, "We're the same age. Why does he trust you?"

Her smile was invalid. "He doesn't. I think he has me around because I'm docile."

Staring at her directly in the eye, Mokuba shook his head. "No."

"No?" She turned away from the door. "Why no?"

"No." Mokuba dismissed the response. "Just… No. No!" He waved his hand, "Can't be. I know that tyrant. He wants more than more than a puppet, sometimes."

"Tell me then," Yume titled her head, "Your perspective?"

He smiled evilly. "He wants you for Noah."

Turmoil drowned the amusement of her eyes, stiffening, Yume blanched.

"Think about it, someone who works under him, you're on his team. Marrying Noah, he can easily ship off the branch to you. If Noah plans anything, you're _his_ accomplice."

"That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard." Blinking, Yume opened the door.

"What?" Mokuba jumped off the table. "I'm serious!"

"Go back to work Mokuba." She shut the door.

Mokuba glared at the door. "You deny it now…" He murmured.

She was quickly walking to the neighboring office when the cyan haired rodent mysteriously transformed before her eyes, smirking arrogantly with a challenging glare she composedly returned.

"I see you're his favorite now." Noah chortled.

"Do you want something?" Yume pinched the door handle to her office impatiently. "Because I'd rather shed papers for hours than listen to your spineless remarks."

"Looks like someone holds priority." He mockingly marveled.

"Priority." Yume 'hmped" and glanced at Mokuba's door. "He has it more than you, might wanna learn before you lose your throne, Kaiba-_san._" She opened her door and walked inside.

Noah barged behind her, kicking the lock. A hand on her left shoulder whirled her around. She didn't release a sound and mouthed widely at the chocking grip on her throat. Noah shoved her hard on the wall, cursing silently. "What's that..?" He leaned toward her temple, watching her squirm, "Not so snotty now huh?"

Yume reached under his left arm and twisted it around. She kicked his shin and shoved him back against her desk. Noah tripped on the edge and landed on his back, gasping in pain at his twisted arm.

"And because you can't stand what's happening behind your back, you resort to attacking me alone in my office." Yume stated, "How cowardly."

Noah pulled himself up fleetingly before approaching, "_Yume Natsumi _your time is running out. My father will kick you out himself, don't get too close because he loves hurting people around him,"

"I don't need to listen your shit." She hissed, opening the door. "Leave!"

"I promise you," Noah nodded warningly, "Your short-lived fame won't matter. In the end, I'll have the key to this company. And all the power, not even Gozaburo can touch me."

"Say whatever you need to help sleep at night." Yume glared at the door pointedly. "If you want the company, if you care at all where this is headed, you'll have to fight me for it, Noah."

His eyes roamed her body acidly. "You're not an opponent to begin with."

"And that's why you reduced to chocking me. Right, makes sense." Yume nodded.

His hand flung up and slapped her across the cheek. Her head snapped against the door, Yume gasped at the flaming pain.

Kei froze, laboriously rasping at the scene. She backed into the wall, cupping her lips from screaming. Charging to a door, she sealed herself inside the cool office.

Mokuba raised a brow at the desk. "Ya mind?" He growled.

Wide eyed, she bowed, "Gomen-nasai Kaiba-san!" Kei wailed. "I'll… Take a minut—" Yume's reddened face and Noah's condescending image sparked her teary vision. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she looked up at curious magenta eyes of her superior. "Ka-Ka-Kaiba-san?" Kei mumbled.

He flicked his tongue between his teeth, eyeing the door and her feared expression. "Something up?" He wondered.

If she told him, Noah would have to put up with more trouble. Frowning, Kei stared at his feet. "Nn-no, Kaiba-san." She quickly whispered.

Mokuba tipped her chin upward, examining her dilated eyes. "Why don't I believe you?"

Pulling away, she threw her back on the door. "I-I… No! Kaiba-san! Everything is good! I-I get scared in the hallway and have to—"

An unconvinced Mokuba shoved her from threshold. He peered in the empty hallway. Across the hall, he noted Noah sauntering out of an office—_Yume's_ office, smugly. Noah paused to meet his eyes with a grin. "Enjoying pulling the load?" He scoffed.

"Fuck off." Mokuba hissed spitefully.

Noah smirked, accusingly glaring at Yume's office. "What's with workers around here? Like some virus." Shrugging, he walked away.

Returning in his office, Mokuba eyed Kei intently. "Spill it lass!"

"La-lass?" Kei retreated further in the office.

Advancing, Mokuba caught her arm firmly. "Go on."

"I-I… Wha-what is there to tell?" Kei shrugged.

"You can't lie for shit." Mokuba snapped, "Spill it or I'll do something we'll both regret."

Kei gulped loudly. _No, I have to protect Noah. I can't let his brother stop him. But Yume…_ Biting her lip, she frowned at the hall. _She is hurt… No, I can't turn my back on Noah. I can't. _

_Ahem. _"Um, ehehe, funny thing happened, I tripped outside your door and fell in your office. I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Bowing nervously, she avoided his livid eyes, "Guess… I'll get going now…! Excuse me," Wedging around him, Kei bowed again, "Kaiba-san."

Mokuba pulled her sleeve toward him. Lowering his arm on her shoulder, he leaned against her. "Name?"

Shakily, she breathed. "_K-K-K_-Kei?"

"Birth place?"

"Domino Hospital."

"I mean where you nestin."

Uncertainly blinking, she stuttered, "He-here? Domino?"

"Address!" Mokuba prompted.

"Uh, across the street, Rocklin Apartment number 601." She replied.

Smirking, he raised a brow. "Age?"

"24."

"24?!" He scrutinized her, "You got legs on you, I like that."

"O-oh…" Kei fidgeted away from his leaning body.

Mokuba tipped her chin up, "Kei," Her eyes widened. "You really expect me to buy you lies just cause you're bribing me with your number?"

Sullenly, she paled. "I-I… Huh?"

"Fine, since you're _forcing_ to give me your number I'll believe you!"

"B-but—"

"Here." Mokuba supplied her his cell phone. "Force away."

Kei stared dumbly at his phone. Nodding, she added her number to his contact list.

"So we're good." Mokuba chuckled, retrieving his phone.

Kie nodded slowly, "I-I…"

"Good. Go." He nudged her back to the door. "C'ya round."

Waving foolishly, she smiled helplessly and wandered out. The door closed, Kei stopped and stared back, puzzled. _Good thing I gave him the landlady's number instead. _

o-o-o

Tentatively fingering the lump on her cheek, Yume ascended the stairs. At the top, she dizzily made a turn toward the hall of her door. Glancing at her neighbor's door, she sighed at the untouched flowerpot. Approaching the door, she knelt in front of the lilies.

"We're the same," She murmured, "Either we're left out, behind… It's all the same." Cradling the pot, Yume bristled the pedals with her fingertips, "Such a waste." She frowned, "_I am not_ a waste." She scolded herself. Standing up and hugging the flowerpot to her bosom, she smiled at the flower. "I'll take you, give you a home, feed you, give you sunlight, bore you with Atlantis stories…" Turning to her door, she froze at the white parchment wedged in the crack.

Yanking the note out, she perused quietly.

"_Quit with the flowers. If you didn't know, there exist a population that can't stand them. _

_P.S: Laundry?" _

Yume snickered loudly. Elbowing open the door, she walked inside her warm apartment and made herself comfortable for the afternoon. He needed help? To do laundry? Smirking at the note, she posted it on her refrigerator. _Good thing he asked, I thought he was agoraphobic. _

Chin in hand, she grinned. _If I didn't help, wouldn't I be mean?_ She frowned at the flowerpot. _He never accepted them. One way or another I have to get these flowers inside his apartment, make him and his apartment more livable. Why is he like that? I think he is a temporary tenant. Maybe an ex-convict? _Paling, she secured the door. _Doing laundry with an ex-convict…? _She folded her arms. Kenta implied he was a city boy. However, his demeanor suggested he was folk and isolated. His attire invoked her to dress decently as he failed to do. _And that… Baseball cap… That is so… 1999._ Grimacing at the imagery, she opened a can of tomato sauce.

_It might have been nice to have a sociable neighbor. _Yume poured the sauce in a dish and began mixing paste for her pasta. _We can both have dinner. Go shopping, _and _not act awkward in a blackout. _She reduced the gas on the boiling pasta. _I don't want to say awkward but… He barely said much. _Fixing a fork in the boiled pasta, she stirred. _What did he say in that grouchy voice, oh yea—"I don't need flowers."_

"Psh." She drained the water from the pasta. Taking a dinner set, she dumped the pasta and spread the sauce. _How can I get along with someone like him? One question, why is he the way he is? So there are people who don't like flowers. I get it. _She grabbed the lid to the pan and placed it on the kitchen counter. _But I don't get it … _"You're sexy and you don't like flowers." Her brows shot up, "Maybe he got dumped." Yume inquisitively stared at her door. "Explains his uncomely attire. What a recluse. What a _sexy_ recluse…" _Living across me. He is a jigsaw puzzle, a sexy jigsaw puzzle. _

"Okay." Calmly patting her head, she placated. "Enough with the sexy neighbor." Grabbing the apartment key, Yume walked outside with the pasta.

* * *

_*_

_Copyright Nur Misurr _

_

* * *

  
_

[More coming soon.... Kindly read and review, thank you.]


	5. Gusto Doleo

**Lament of Kronos And Lachesis **

_Nur Misurr _

_Gusto Doleo To Taste Pain _

_Man__- A being in search of meaning. - Plato._

"_I didn't know you take work everywhere with you." Gozaburo regarded the dish of pasta in her arms. Scooping him a dish, she set his plate. _

"_Kaiba-shacho," Removing the fork from her hand, Yume retreated from the dinner table. "I came to tell you—"_

"_You can't defeat Noah?" Passively asseverating in the silent dining hall. "Women never fit my company."_

_Yume ignored the remark by devising a different approach, "I thought pasta would suit your taste. You never mentioned eating any, so I made you some." Delicately covering the plate, she paused under his silvery scrutiny that moistened her mind with pelting fear. Briskly pushing the pasta plate, she numbly said. "I think I'll get going now. Hope you like—er—Have a good night, Kaiba-shacho."_

"_Why did you let him touch you?" Gozaburo stabbed the pasta before sampling the mixture._

"_I… Didn't." Yume frowned over her shoulder, feeling her cheek sting at the subject. "I was caught off guard."_

"_Never let him underestimate you. Tomorrow, you will take his place. The cockroach is doing surprisingly sufficient, I hear."_

"_About… Mokuba," Yume whirled quickly, "I think he is trying hard. He wants to prove he can be trusted."_

"_I don't think so." Refuted Gozaburo snidely. "He wants to get out as soon as possible. Following rules, playing coy won't get him what he wants. Doesn't he know whom he's forged war against? His maker!"_

"_With all do respect, I believe Mokuba _can_ be trusted by being responsible, he is making great effort to help the company. I talked him into taking his brother's place, unwilling at first, today he is mastering methods that took the Big 5 years to accumulate. You can't underestimate him. Mokuba is strong. Please, allow him some liberty. If he does anything, you may take it out on me."_

_Gozaburo threw the napkin away and glared with fury glowing eyes, "How dare you breath nonsense!" He screamed._

_Bowing, Yume kept her head lowered. "I was only… Speaking openly."_

"_I can see that!" Gozaburo growled. "How dare you believe in the cockroach? Once you let him in, he'll abuse influence in my company and snake it away for his brother!"_

_Yume glared at the floor, "I believe _you _have set your eyes_ _on the wrong son." She alerted._

_Gozaburo was surprised she had the nerve to continue. "Why do you keep talking?" _

_ "It's Noah you should be careful around. Your own son, he wants to crumble your company, if not, steal it from you!"_

_ "He _is_ my son after all." Acidly said with reproving bitterness, Gozaburo averted. _

_ "But Mokuba—give him some reprieve." _

_ "ENOUGH!" _

Lamplights brightened, making the orbs appear as if the stars descended to earth to walk with her. Yume straightened her shoulders, hands firmly gripping the pasta plate and soundlessly looked up at the dark night with littered, wild thoughts. A curling pain ran along her right cheek, scratching the bruised hand mark of her rival. Dressing hair against her cheek by lowering her head, Yume leisurely-continued uphill. If being victimized for keeping Gozaburo's secret permits financial security to continue her research, she'd have to stick to it as promised. A sullen sigh echoed from the hollowness of her heart. Originally, Gozaburo said he'd fund her research and anything she desired if she became his tool. _Look where it got me… This was not about competing for K.C. It was because of research money I agreed to work for him. Mokuba and Noah… Have a point. Once Kaiba-shacho achieves what he desires, he'll get rid of me. Who knows if he'll actually fund me? _

Standing on the sidewalk, forlornness her silent shadow, Yume opened her brown eyes to gaze at the sweeping cars. Warm breeze played with her hair, rolling off her shoulder and arms. _When did I get into a disadvantage situation, how did it happen without my notice? Kaiba-shacho knew I was being fooled. He'll use me, make me bring his son back, force his first son to slither for mercy and ruin Mokuba… These three sons… 3 lives… What do I have to do with them? I'm just a klutzy college student. But I feel like I'm bearing each of their lives, their future in my hands—one wrong move… And any one of them will diminish. _

_ Mokuba, who yearns for freedom, has been imprisoned since he was adopted. Gozaburo bought a house to lock him in distance, out of sight, the perfect prison for Mokuba to graduate from college and work in the company. The kind of servitude Mokuba has lived with, in his burning heart he must want to rebel, to fight and tear down his cage. _

_ Gozaburo won't let him go._

_ Noah, Gozaburo's real son, is not wise and considerate for his age. Crafty, distrustful like his father, he doesn't care whom he hurts in order to conquest his intended. He had more power than Mokuba. Gozaburo let him study in the U.S, enthroning him in K.C U.S branch, but Noah wants complete control. His reason for returning to Domino is to crush his father's control, get rid of the Big 5 and lord over K.C. But he can't tell Gozaburo knows him better. Using me as red herring, Gozaburo will slowly strip Noah of power and kick him out of line, unless he ceased backstabbing. _

_ Then there is… Mokuba's older brother and Noah's second stepbrother who is fighting to protect his dreams regardless of the cost. Now that I think about, he is strong for defending against someone like Gozaburo Kaiba who with his enriched control on 2 sons, millions of companies in Japan, Europe and the U.S, can't contain his stubborn stepson. He knows about the risks, that is why he is in hiding. He knows victory is far and the battle hasn't started but steadily he is preparing. Somewhere, in this city, he is trying to make ends meet but he might've known Gozaburo would make it difficult to find work. _

Brown eyes dropped on the pasta plate. _Does he have food to eat? Is he living in a run-down room insulated with vermin man and insect alike? Rich boys… Can't make it when it comes to the downsized lifestyle. _

Looking up at the traffic, Yume felt her lungs burn. _How does he know he will win? While millions of companies, families fear Gozaburo how does he know he can stand up to the man who gave him everything and can easily take it away when wanted? _

The answer was suddenly clear, a thick blanche smoke stinging the eye dissolved with a teary blink, Yume smiled. _His dream is to win regardless of the penury situation. He wants to be deprived of Gozaburo's control forever. If not now, he won't ever forgive himself. Mokuba believes in him. _

She didn't know it then… How close and clear he was to her without meeting. It was like deciphering a mural, studying the fading, distinct colors, familiarizing objects and internalizing the artist's intentions, beliefs and influences, understanding the story of the mural and why the artist used different texture, objects to emphasize and signify articles may be unrelated, insignificant to the subject but important to piece his story and motive. Smiling, Yume turned in the warm breeze. There were no birds; trees didn't bristle loudly unlike daytime. Instead traffic, friendly pedestrian chatter and restaurant maître orchestrated with her footsteps back home.

o-o-o

For Kei, it was unreasonable to risk the life of the man she loved. Be it a frenzy, an untamable, unwanted thrust between liege and drudge, she didn't care of her own interest. The soupçon of desire she succumbed to derived of potent randiness and sometimes Noah's escape from reality. Peering at the white ceiling, her heavy head immobilized her will to move, she lay limp, sinking in the wall of cushions. Yume's gasping face blurred her minds-eye, a nail pricking pain stung she grabbed her own cheek. Camaraderie was subordinate to love. Is it love? For the man who abused her friend, lusted for control, deceiving in more ways than one, and there was little she could do to change that. Kei wanted to laugh at herself. No, it was not love. It was a master subjugating his lackey.

Sitting up, Kei stripped her shirt and kicked off her skirt. Removing her bra and panty, she strode to her bathroom and turned open the cold water. She was insane for wanting to stay close to him. His inconsideration was unworthy. Tipping her head back under the showerhead, she closed her eyes and focused on the numbing splash on her face and breasts, hoping to forge away the distorted feelings. He couldn't love her. He never knew of her until recently. Her attention sped to the picture on the desk in her bedroom. Sometimes her sole comfort when alone, she hugged his picture to her heart and prayed to be near him. She didn't care; anything to be close to him would suffice. Lying under him for hours was fine. Answering his questions, she didn't care, smiting her disrespectfully, dragging her like trash… Was that all she would ever mean to him? Switching the water off, she dried and enclosed her self in a towel.

Walking in her room, her eyes fell on the picture. Acrid hunger, revolting hugs were plausible, not gentle, caring lovemaking she wanted, leaving nothing short of yearning in her pitiful heart. Yearning for his love, yearning for him to change his crude methods and stop provoking his stepfather. Now there was Yume who unwittingly imposed his plans to take control. Choose friend or lover? Kei picked up the picture to massage the glass with cold hands.

Noah didn't give a damn what she thought.

o-o-o

He didn't expect her taking over his office, busily hustling over paperwork and fishing for more. Amused in the beginning, then ridicule and anger entered, Noah growled at Yume. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Working." She replied without looking.

"This is _not_ your office."

"It is…" Slowly sharing a candid stare, she closed the folder and stood up, "From now on."

"Female Executive…" Noah smirked with suspicious stony eyes, "Is not what I had in mind."

"Then again, does anyone care what you think?" Yume chuckled, "You can see yourself out. And don't bother coming to 'work' tomorrow. You've been _disposed _of."

Rapid footsteps led him toward her at the desk. He grabbed her collar, and snatched her forward with tossing power she might've landed across the room.

"Get!" Slammed the door further apart, "Your fucking hands off her!" Slurred the dark eyed man with stretching black hair.

Noah turned to glare at the intruder condescendingly. "What the fuck you want?" He growled, "Lost your way? The toy room is on the 4th floor. And I believe they are serving Ice-cream in the kitchen—chocolate, help yourself."

Mokuba threw the folder on the floor, remote dark eyes planted on his stepbrother. "Picking on a woman who was forced to take your place, is that right!" He screamed.

"How honorable." Scoffed Noah at Yume, "You've got saviors banked under your sleeve. Wonder what's the bargain?"

"You wanna know?" Mokuba grabbed his arm and shoved him around, "_Your _life!"

"Mokuba!" Yume yelled. Magenta glaring eyes remained fixed in boiling blue with lingering resentment.

"Let. Her go." He breathed, cracking his knuckles.

Noah smirked arrogantly at Yume. "How cute." Scornfully eyeing her, "Otouto-_kun_ wants to protect you instead of oniichan. Is it fair for a woman to get in between brother's?" Releasing her shirt, cyan hair fell over his eyes as he glared at Mokuba. Moving a breathable inch against his nose, Noah studied his magenta eyes. Raising his hands, he carefully fixed Mokuba's tie. "Your first job. Be sure to make an impression. But I wonder … how father feels if he learns you are pleasant to each other. Why do I sense… _Torment_?" He raised a brow. Chuckling under his breath, Noah sailed out of the office.

Yume glared at the doorway, she turned around to address him. "What do you think you're doing? Why did you come in?"

"Don't start shit." Mokuba snapped, "I wasn't trying to help you. Noah doesn't have the right hands for women. His mother ran away at an early age and he condescends women more than earthworms, you wouldn't believe me unless you were—" Abruptly his gaze steadied on her cheek, "Hm, maybe you did witness his abhorrence toward women. But I wasn't trying to save you. Don't mix crap and fantasize I helped you!"

Impatient from listening to his rant, Yume shouted, "I won't!"

He reacted as if slapped. "Why are you yelling?" Mokuba screamed.

"How many times are you gonna repeat?" Yume demanded. "I heard you once! But don't walk in and interfere. _Your _job is to avoid Noah. If the two of you stir an earthquake you lose privilege to work and will be thrown back in the cellar 1,000 feet below ground level and live with mutants until you grow a-a—a 3rd nose or—worse!"

"Growing a 3rd nose isn't that bad." He defied.

"You're seriously debating 2 more noses?"

Mokuba stepped away, shrieking, "Stop yelling at me!"

Yume collected the folder from the floor. "Thanks for bringing the report." Sullenly whispering with a slight bow.

Awkwardly, Mokuba unfolded his arms with a sweaty forehead. "You're—" He looked away. "You're welcome."

_Knock Knock Knock _

Yume swung alertly as the door opened, Kei entered. "Kaiba-sama wishes to speak with you…" Her eyes transferred from Mokuba and back, "Yume."

"Tell him I'm coming." Nodding, Yume returned to her desk.

Mokuba smirked boyishly at the assistant, who forced a plaint smile and departed. "She likes me." Mokuba grinned. "I think… _loves_ me."

"I'm not in the dating field I wouldn't know."

Surprised by her bluntness, Mokuba loomed over the desk. "You really don't want to date? What about sex? Are you getting any?"

Throwing the pen away, she stood back up to eye him. "Why do you care?"

Mokuba regarded the office, an elusive chagrin accompanying his whisper, "Working for the tyrant. Don't you need a stress-reliever?"

"I work out." Yume replied. "Suits me fine."

Averse by her admission, Mokuba grimaced, "Girl you need help!" He cried.

"You can go now, Mokuba," Yume hinted, "I'll be meeting your stepfather in a sec."

Lingering at the table, he leaned over and pinched her rear. "AH!" Yume jumped up and whirled around, "What the hell?"

Smirking, he gestured, "Not as firm as I thought. Keep at it." He walked out, chuckling.

o-o-o

From the door, she watched him throw a black folder at the desk edge, order cladding his raspy wretched voice. "Memorize it. Don't let him get out of your hands." Yume rendered open the folder to peruse. Shocked, she looked in his weary cold eyes. "Everything is at your disposal."

"Why me?" She whispered.

"He doesn't know you." Coolly, he informed. "A woman to work for K.C is chimeric. With your arcane identity you are unsusceptible." Leaning on his elbows, he scowled. "Anything suspicious or relatable to the situation at hand, inform me and don't make a move in need of consent. He can't find a job in Japan. Spectators, guards are all over the city, and dispersed in underground markets if he is desperate to work. You suspect he hasn't left Domino. Let's see how far your intuition takes you."

Bowing, Yume exited the office, folder tucked under her arm. She wasn't given a badge or I.D from K.C. A perfect alias hunting in Domino's jungle, anywhere… He could be anywhere. Yume opened the folder in her office. Neatly setting it on the desk, she read his bio-data, turning another page, a photo of the prey appealed itself with an underline bold name: **Seto Kaiba.** Brown hair, piercing blue eyes, angled jaw and long nose, she thought he was not bad looking. Removing the picture from the clip, she brought it near her eyes.

"Let's see where you are _Seto Kaiba_…"

o-o-o

Fixing the irritating cap, he glared at the parking lot from the roof. The drain wired on roofs perimeter drove milky detergent liquid in the striped underground drain. Japan's drainage was not sufficiently studious. Paper, soap water couldn't easily be flushed down the water. The irrigation system was different unlike the U.S where he lived previously. Stuck in the country for an indefinite period, Seto knew thinking about overseas was mental torture. He'd love to be anywhere but Domino. A striking car slid in the parking lot, making a small turn in its designated spot. The driver alighted the vehicle and waved at the landowner, smile flourishing and captivating, Yume jogged inside the lobby.

_Forget it, asking her for help was a bad idea. _He glared at the pile of dirty laundry in dire need to be washed or he might have to recycle today's boxers. Resenting his deteriorating hygiene, Seto descended the stairs leading to the roof and entered his apartment. He crept to the door to passively wait for his neighbor. She appeared in the hall, stopping momentarily in front of his door. Yume glanced down at the flowerpot.

_Steal it. _ He wondered whether she received his note that clearly stated he didn't want flowers and needed laundry help. She was a woman, she ought to know how to handle cloth washing; not that he was narrow-minded and passé. Desperate to have clean clothes and with paltry funds he resisted asking the thorny landowner for help. Yume seemed approving to the task, judging by the appearance of her apartment, she was suitably clean and most cordial he didn't feel pressure or embarrassment to ask. From the glass he watched her disappear in her apartment. An hour later, dressed in jeans and a shirt, she lingered outside his doorway.

Seto launched open the door to find her open-mouthed, awe struck expression.

"How did you—" Yume pointed.

"Spy glass."

Pulling away, she twiddled her fingers. "Were you watching me?"

The corner of his jaw shifted, chastising eyes reeled across her face. "Laundry?"

"Secretive eh?" Yume curled her bottom lip, "Are we ever gonna get along?" She asked suddenly.

He gave her a vexed glare under the shadowing baseball hat. "You're here to do laundry."

"I want us to be friends before we do dirty laundry." Yume informed. "If you're not up for it, no need to ask for help, I'll get going then…" Heading back to her door, she pulled it ajar and grumbled. "Can't answer if he was waiting for me… Why keep it a secret?"

Seto turned back inside and slammed the door shut.

Yume frizzled to the ground, dumbstruck. Suddenly fusing open the door, he emerged carrying a basket. "I don't have patience to bond with neighbors." He growled.

"With me," Yume closed her door, "You're gonna have to." She stated.

He stopped to narrowly glare at her from the corner of his eye, meeting unblinking, determined brown eyes wide with passion.

_So what you're sexy. So what your attire needs work. You need social skills! _Nodding to herself, she approached him with a smile. "So…?" _Sexy._ "Neighbor, since you don't like my flowers, not even my thank you notes, tonight I'm inviting you over for dinner." Her voice dripped with loving concern. "Living alone is not always great. I think a simple dinner won't do harm, don't you agree?"

_I need less contact from other species. _Lethargically, Seto stonily examined her soft smiling face. _Read my expression. You have your answer._

"Oh come on!" Yume sighed, "What do you _do _at night anyway? … Err, besides _that. _ I know you have _manly needs_, and _need _privacy… and…" Her thoughts drifted to various reasons for choosing to live in the secluded apartment level. What if he was a spy? What if a sex-addict? What if he had corpses in his closet? Weapons are in his briefcase, sharp knives, eye plucking devices, and toe cracking scissors, steel wire to chock victims. Unnerved, she steadily retreated back to her door. "I-I-I don't even know your name…"

Anger threatening to spill, Seto clenched his teeth.

_Pretend I'm not standing here. _

_Pretend she isn't talking. Pretend, pretend… breathe… _

_Easy… Breathe… In… Out… Breathe… _

"I _need_ to do laundry." He geared back to the subject.

Mystery spawned by the inscrutable man standing 3 feet away, she garnered a stroke of his peeved fortitude concealed by a veneer of stoicism. He didn't look dangerous but gorgeous. Physique disregarded, he was bluff and didn't refrain from asking for help, meaning he wasn't shy or awkward around people. Agoraphobic was harsh to describe the nameless man, inviting only one cause of his living condition to mind, he purposely secluded himself. His accent alerted he was not Domino-born. Yume tentatively neared him. Why did he wear a baseball cap? Was he suffering from hair loss? Curiously eyeing streaks of dark brown hair at the base of his neck, she frowned. The color was sepia brown in the light. Freezing at a glaring pair of blue eyes shadowed from the roof his hat she sucked in a breath at the fuming irises. If she angered him he need only pronounce instead of keeping it in. Frowning suspiciously, Yume folded her arms.

"One thing before we go," Slowly, Yume approached Seto. Opening her arm, she nervously touched his right sleeve. Seto's blue eyes followed her fingers curling warmly on the pale sleeve. He looked at her intent brown eyes squinting in caution and executed despair mimicking his internal battle with the world and stepfather. A despair hanging too close to the wall of his throat, making breathing laborious than necessary, tainting his words so that whenever he screamed, yelled, it reflected his inner contempt. Her dark brows swept up in question, "You're not an ex-convict are you?"

His eyes shifted to her lips and back to her suspicious gaze. "No." Eyes darkened on the hand on his sleeve.

"O…k." Yume sheepishly nodded. "Just making sure, I don't want to get into some thing…disruptive." His brow inclined mockingly. Yume frowned at his glare. "I never do laundry with strangers, _men_ in usual," Scoffing and shaking her head, she smirked, "What do you take me for? I'm only repaying you for not leaving me dead on the stairs when I tripped. Did you…" Yume stepped against his rigid stature, "By any chance see how I fell?"

Cool blue narrowed as if she were an enigmatic non-compos mentis. She pushed back as if his stare punched her and covered her nose, feeling stupid. "You enjoy making me feel embarrassed."

"_You_ wanted to bond." Seto droned, painstakingly resembling a worn-out robot.

She chuckled at his slurry, tired tone. "My roof or yours?"

A creepy silence rained like freezing water. _Is that the new slang? _The corner of his mouth wedged up.

Humiliated, she turned her back on him. "I didn't mean it like that!" Yume exclaimed, "I meant, where do you want your _dirty laundry_?—Where do you want to do it?—Do you still want to do laundry with me? Oh…!" Disconcerted, Yume covered her blushing face, "I hate metaphors!"

Seto smirked at her bowed head. "Yes." His voice sundered her restless shuffling and her head yanked up. "To all the above." Looking away when she turned.

"You mean… _Laundry_?"

"You savored minutes talking about laundry." Annoyed, Seto glared, "What else?"

_Smart. Ignore the elephant like it doesn't exist. _Yume welcomed him to her apartment. "Let's use my roof today." Hissing under her breath at the tolling words, she dismissed the roughish meaning with a forced laugh. Seto stepped in the living room, detergents and a basket waited by the kitchen floor. Quickly gathering the laundry essentials she guided him to the window and pushed the rusting lock open. Yume stepped over the sill, transferring her basket and balancing her detergent on her hip expertly. She paused at his amused smirk. "Don't worry you'll get used to it too," She informed. Ducking under the glass, Seto stepped over the sill.

Yume led him up the formal staircase to her side of the roof. It was empty, as he expected. She was fast to notice him stiffening.

"Have you been living alone for a long time?" She approached the large tub with a hose. Placing the detergent, scrub and bucket beside the stool, she turned on the water.

Her silence forced him to answer briefly. "Hm." She was studying him with curiously licked brown eyes that seemed to glow like amber stones in the afternoon.

"When I first started living alone, I didn't know how to do laundry, shop around, clean… Working odd jobs wasn't necessary for me to come home so I slept at work." Yume filled the bucket with water. "Separate colors from the whites. Cold water is for the colors, and warm for the whites. Wow these are extremely heavy—" She staggered with his jacket in her arms.

Swiftly, he snatched the article from her. Yume backed away from his slithering glare. "Ok, I won't touch your clothes if you don't want…" He turned away to sort out the colors from the whites. Yume knelt beside him on the floor. "We'll start with the colors, dip them in the bucket," She grabbed the scrub and detergent. Slathering the mixture on the scrub and setting it inside the tub, Yume smiled as she took a colored shirt and dipped it with the detergent base, she scrubbed the sleeves, collar gently. "Don't be too rough," Her fingers milked away the soapy liquid.

For a good 40 minutes they worked studiously and hung the clothes on the line. Yume smiled at the setting sun while Seto frowned. "The colors are beautiful aren't they?" She murmured dazedly. He glared peevishly and fixed his hat tightly. Noticing the arrangement, she spoke, "I bet you look a hundred times better without the irritating hat. Do you have Psoriasis?" She wondered.

He simply turned and sat down in the shadow, hidden from the pervasive sunlight. Chin in hand, Yume watched him fold his arms, and stare at the blank wall across without a word. She sat down beside him and tapped her sandals together. His eyes flickered immediately at the tapping sound. "So what you do want for dinner?" Yume asked, "I can pop something in the oven in a sec, any ideas?"

"I'm not hungry." He muttered.

"Washing all that sure gave me a food craving." Yume nudged his rib. Seto stiffened and glared. "Oops, sorry." She blinked unapologetically, "Just trying to see if you're awake or even listening. How do you like the area? Where did you used to live? Kenta told me you're a city boy? And do you really use his parking garage?"

Two brows fused into a hateful scowl, angry blue eyes flashed, "I see he talks _a lot."_

"Actually we are both curious." Yume smiled. "He wanted me to help you around when you need it. I don't mind."

_Do I look like someone in dire need of help? _I,_ Seto Kaiba? _Fists clenched and his crossed arms stiffened like blocks. A chilling cold sensation flooded over them. Yume sat up with a feverish yelp and rubbed her arms. "Getting cold out here," She frowned. "Do you want come inside? I'll go get started on something." She rose and went toward her window.

He remained seated in bitter silence, murderously angry. He couldn't stop nuisances like the manager Kenta and the girl from probing in his business.

After a while, Seto returned to her apartment. She had neatly arranged the table for two and readied bowls of soup. Dressed in a cherry red apron with hair tied back, Yume bustled in the kitchen restlessly and twirled around the dinner table speedily, sparing him a glance and a mischievous smile, she gestured to the plates. "Dig in, I'll be there in a sec."

He couldn't. Even as sweetly and heartedly she labored cooking for him, he couldn't "dig in" if he wanted. No one had ever done this sort of thing for him, and by the look on her face, she was trying hard to impress and bloomed proudly at her work.

Noticing him standing quietly by the window, Yume grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the table. "Sit and eat. Is there anything else you want? Water? Juice? I have cranberry and apple. Help yourself, there is beer in the fridge." The dish in her hand wrenched, shattering on the floor. Seto stared at the broken dish dispersing the kitchen corners. She had been holding the bowl tightly and suddenly, dropped it. Looking at her carefully, he moved in the kitchen. Yume shooed him back out, "Don't! I'll get it." She assured.

Kneeling with a brush and pan, Yume swept the broken pieces. "It happens to me a lot." She broke the silence, "Don't know why… I've lost over 20 dishes this month." Standing back up, she gave him a smirk, "But don't worry, I'll get used to it." After cleaning the food from the floor, she poured the contents in another dish and brought to the table. Yume settled in the chair across his. "What're you waiting for?"

He hadn't moved and made no indication of sitting.

"We're neighbors," Yume raised a brow, "Might wanna get used to seeing each other around. And it can help make things less uncomfortable if we dine together."

"How?" He grunted in disapproval.

Tilting her head, her twinkling brown eyes moved over his fine face, "Because, we can have conversation, have the ice-breaker and get to know each other. What's the harm?"

Seto scanned her face and the dinner table for a moment.

"Come on…" She grinned, "You know you want to."

"I'm not giving in." He snapped.

Smirking, Yume shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"…Just because you said so." He completed his train of thought aloud. Seto took his seat and pulled a napkin over his lap. Rolling his sleeves, he scooped the soup, curry and rice, stilling under her awry stare and fascinated smile. "What?" He gritted.

"I noticed you have proper etiquette." Yume shyly looked away, "Don't see it often and it's nice."

He made a slight grunt under his breath, which vocalized as a scorned "Hump."

"I was complimenting you! Take it as it is." She grumbled.

* * *

_*_

_Copyright Nur Misurr _

_

* * *

  
_

[Kind read and review, thank you]

~ Nurmisurr


	6. Feelings And Turbulences

**Lament of Kronos And Lachesis **

_Nur Misurr _

_The measure of a man is what he does with power. – Plato _

They ate with a side helping of small talk and managed not to disappoint each other. Seto found he didn't have to force himself to ignore her, she would ask him casual things and mentioned that if he wanted to do laundry he can use her roof whenever—or if he was locked out of his apartment, her spare key was wedged in a crack on the right wall of her nursery that was hidden by a gray flowerpot. Overall, she wasn't annoying and her food tasted great. He reasoned his taste buds rarely occasioned on homemade dinner why they appreciated it and absorbed some of her habits, as he was prone to whenever he spend more than a few hours with a person. Yume was right-handed; she loved the vegetables in the soup; she never complained and didn't smile overly. When she was serious, she avoided his eyes but he assumed it was out of shyness—or maybe that was he mentally gloating about being the only man for whom she cooked.

"I don't mean to brag," Yume began, "But I am a wonderful cook, my pasta is the best. I made some for my boss and he usually hates homemade dinner. It was nice surprise to know he liked it," She beamed, her shoulders squared and lips forming a flawless smile, "My boss is a workaholic so he always orders out. I suggested a few times to have a cooking staff at work, because he is very moody and his health is not the best, no one wants to cook for him anymore."

So he wasn't the only one then. His eyes narrowed under the shadow of the baseball hat, almost looking black in the kitchen light. The living room was devoid of candles unlike last time he visited. Large bodies of cushions and shawls occupied her couch; there were stacks of books on both of the tables beside the couch. His searching eyes also noticed the T.V was plugged out. He never knew anyone who didn't watch T.V. Curious he eyed the various furniture's without making it blatant. Yet she had keen eyes and smirked at her plate. Seto's eyes flew at her knowing smirk, slowly Yume looked up, her brows inclined as well as the corners of her lips. In the light she had tanned skin and her brown eyes were dark from shadows, still warm and amused.

"Would you like more?" She took the soup bowl and readied to pour in his. He pushed a hand up in decline.

Dinner was dealt with and Yume suggested they check on the clothes, they were still wet.

"I can turn them to you when they are dry," Yume said at his frown. "Unless you want … to stay over longer? I don't mind, it's not very late," She checked her watch quickly.

He didn't say much and descended the roof; Seto entered her apartment with her trailing him silently. He stopped at the door with a glance over his shoulder, expecting her to return his clothes like she said. Yume nodded immediately. Seto walked out and closed the door, he returned to his apartment door, juggled his keys and was about to walk inside.

Yume flung open her door, coming toward him. Startled, he stopped and eyed her.

"This is kind of stupid…" She mumbled, "But can I know your name? I'm—"

"Natsumi." The name was squeezed lifelessly through clenched teeth.

She didn't lower her offering hand, her polite smile unfaltering, "Yume." She insisted.

'_Dream'?_ "I'm just a neighbor." He whispered, leaving her hand untouched and closed the door once he entered his cold apartment.

Yume frowned at the door, flinching at the sound of the lock securing from inside. _I guess that leaves me with the option of calling him any names I want. _Suddenly, she wasn't upset, instead, smiled with a shake of her head and went back to her apartment.

o-o-o

The following morning Yume did not have class. Stuffing her books in her book bag, she went to her office, ran into Mokuba who was hopelessly teasing Kei. Grabbing the back of his shirt, she flung him away and back to his office.

"Work." Yume eyed him.

He glared, "You're ruining my style woman!"

"I don't care about your style, now go and work," She insisted gently.

Magenta eyes narrowed, "Where you going?"

"It's my day off," Head held high, she went to the door, stepping out, "I intend to catch up on my school work,"

Mokuba scoffed irritably, "What's the matter? Is he going easy on you or something? You're smiling."

"I'm trying to enjoy my day." She replied with a cautious scrutiny of his smirking face, "Oh shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." Mokuba shrugged innocently, dumping in the chair behind his desk. "I was thinking you look a lot better than you regularly do."

"Fine, I'll take the compliment but don't bother Kei. Office rules apply on you too."

"I thought you were here to bail me out." Reclining in the chair, he grinned.

Her eyes flashed, Yume removed her hand from the door lock. "Don't get too attached, Mokuba. I'm looking out for you. You can make things a lot easier around here by doing the same."

Sitting his elbows on the desk, a hand roofed his moving mouth, "Reminds me…" He murmured with distinct concern she wasn't accustomed to hearing. "Did you see Noah again?"

She didn't know he would bring his stepbrother in the conversation, unprepared, her shock displayed and Yume touched her once bruised cheek. "No…" She managed to stutter. "I haven't. That's good right?"

Mokuba watched her intently, wordless.

She removed her hand from her cheek, debating loudly, "Even if I see him, I'll avoid him."

"And the next time he corners you and abuses you?"

Yume looked him over in annoyance. "Won't happen."

"Hey…" Mokuba raised his arms submissively, "Just sayin…"

"Well, don't. I'll think of something when the time comes, ok?" It was said as an order that needed to be obeyed; even her voice held a stern note that sent shivers over his body. She didn't want uproar between him and Noah, especially regarding her, that would bring unnecessary attention on her, and Mokuba. Yume was protecting him, like she promised.

"About your day off," He considered, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." She moved to close the door. "Don't go crazy eh, bye." She was not about to elucidate her recent assignment on searching for his brother in Domino. Now that she had a picture of him, she hoped it would significantly help track him down within a few days or weeks, at the latest.

It rained while she visited the office and when she ventured out, the cold water tickled down the back of her sweater and shoulders, dripping from buildings and moving vehicles. Unfortunately, she hadn't brought her umbrella. Decidedly making her way to a short-cut, Yume crossed the street, made 3 swift turns, brushing, bumping shoulders of pedestrians absently, and each time a tall man appeared her searching eyes passed over him with more than concern and curiosity. She was deciphering a puzzle, and though she didn't care for the tall, dark mysterious crap labeled for men, her restless scanning eyes always found themselves locked on each tall moving figure in the street, thinking about… Her neighbor. She was reminded of him suddenly in the strangest of ways.

The stiffness of his shoulders, secret searching blue eyes, the hollowness in his voice, colder than a decrepit house in the middle of winter. That darn baseball cap that always wore him. He was always guarded around her it was tough to have any form of reciprocation, whether a harmless question, a polite suggestion, or simply a casual observation he turned rigid the next moment, eager to disappear behind the door of his apartment. Yume wasn't sure how she could possibly crack his exterior and make him more comfortable yet she had an inkling if she made herself speak to him everyday, gradually his cautioned demeanor would be replaced by a friendly, social one—a side she was eager and surprised that she wanted to see.

She stopped abruptly in a residential area, noticing she had drifted from the city streets. The gray sky continued dripping with lazy cool raindrops. She resumed on the moist sidewalk, her shoes squeaking on the water. A vibrating rusting noise echoed ahead, looking up, she stopped at the sight of a tall man, reading his mail at his front yard. He seemed to notice her eyes and turned, exactly in her direction. "Hm?"

Gasping, she stepped back, surprised. "Yo-_you!_" It was the second time they met coincidentally, in reality, a lot more than 2 times but she refused to account the first horrible disaster of smashing her coffee on his beautifully white tailored suit. Even then he was not angry, nor was he the second time, but the third time they were able to sit and talk, about anything either wanted, and it was very mutual, no judgments were passed, both searching for advise. She wondered if that was the reason why she was led to the neighborhood.

Green, gold eyes scrutinized longer than usual, obviously in the same state of surprise as her. He was not rude to turn away and pretend she wasn't standing within perimeters of his home. Smiling to himself, Dartz moved away from the front yard, toward the gates.

"Coffee girl." He noted.

She smiled, glancing at her hand and back at him, her eyes light and warm, "I thought we decided on Klutz."

"I remember," Dartz smirked thoughtfully. "What are you doing in this part of the neighborhood?"

Yume looked around the streets and comfortable looking homes, smiling. "Guess…I have yet to find out."

He noticed she was carrying her book bag, leaning over the black gate, Dartz said, "Another reading catastrophe?"

She scratched her ear. "Kind of… I was going to find somewhere quiet."

"Have you decided where?" He murmured, unlocking the gate. His slacks, dark jacket and pea coat were exchanged for a pair of casual dark jeans and t-shirt. The ripple of cotton stretching across his arms and chest revealed knots of muscle as he pushed his hand filled of mail over the unlocked door. Dartz's scanning green-gold eyes paused on Yume for a moment, an elusive smirk caught on his lips. Truthfully he couldn't believe his luck seeing her in front of his house despite not knowing his address. Maybe it was a thing he'd have to get used to but he liked meeting Yume at random places in Domino. At the airport, coffee shop, on the street, in front of his home…

"Not yet." Yume replied, starting to walk away, "It was nice see—"

"I know the ideal place if you don't mind me sharing…" Dartz murmured, prompting her to stop. He studied her enthusiastically.

She blushed stark at the gravity of his gaze and dropped her eyes on the floor, shyly. "Uh…um…"

"It's where I go so I know it's safe, no one will bother you."

She automatically looked up, curious. "Really?"

Dartz smirked, pointing over his shoulder at his abode. "Right here."

Yume's lip curled skeptically at his house and on him, wide-eyed. "Uh… I'm sorry I don't want to intrude,"

"You are not." He fished open the door, stepping on the sideway to gesture gracefully toward his home. "My library is one of a kind. You can research and study to your hearts content, I have no problem. I'm prone to staying in there almost every day if I need to focus on work, and I don't mind sharing."

"But I…" Yume shook her head, "Thank you but I can't just go in your house and…"

"…And?"

"And, and study. I'll go somewhere else. Thank you though." She whispered, turning away.

Dartz sighed with amused eyes, "Suit yourself. I have an enormous collection on deities and historically dated landscapes, my most prized one I wanted to show you, _The Lost Atlantis_, have you heard of it?"

_Lost Atlantis?_ Her feet defied movement and stayed glued to the pavement. Yume glanced over her shoulder slowly. "L-lost Atlan-Atlantis?" Her mind whirled and heart pounced, "You have a collection on _The Lost Atlantis_?" She breathed, straying toward Dartz in a daze.

"Hm." He nodded.

o-o-o

_7 years. _Her clouded eyes swooped from the ceiling and floated to the shape lying next to her, asleep.

_Has it really been 7 years? _Kei studied Noah's disheveled hair and closed eyelids. His mouth remained in place and his soft breathing was the single indication that he was real. Softly, she touched his right cheek, setting her whole palm on the curve of his jaw and chin, he was still dreaming.

"Do you know," She whispered, "How I cried when you left? I thought I'd never see you again." Though she worked for Gozaburo for the mere reason of coming upon Noah someday. She hadn't expected their meeting to be one made of jealousy, fury and resentment for his father. Noah wanted to win and she wanted him. Kei pulled away with a deadly shiver. She knew he wanted nothing more than news of what his father schemed behind his back, implementing Yume to kick him out in the process.

A heartless chortle escaped from her throat, she turned on her back, her arm slapping the sheets between them and glared at the ceiling. She was a fool. How many deaths would she die to save him? Slowly, Kei studied his sleeping face, her eyes solemn. The answer scared her.

Noah shifted, pulling away and turned on his back, face averted. The sheet suddenly lowered from his chest and abdomen, settling daringly on his hips and legs. Her eyes closed and blinked once.

"Talk to her."

Kei raptly turned to him. "Huh? I thought you were sleeping!"

The corners of his mouth lifted but his eyes stayed shut. "Talk to Yume, get details from her. I want that bitch gone in the next 2 weeks. She can't take my place."

She folded her arms and curled on her side. _Yume… _

Kei clutched the sheet between her knuckles. She was someone, who would rather watch instead of help. Someone, who restrained because of the person she loved, told her to. Someone, who dare not dream of confrontation. _I'll die as much as he wants. I'll do this for him, nothing else. _

o-o-o

Dartz couldn't hold his surprise at Yume's enthusiasm. She was smiling brilliantly, captivated by his collection of 'The Lost Atlantis', all of the edition in the library were updated yet religiously maintained, thus, he was able to provide them for her when she asked. He hovered the counter in the kitchen smiling at the coffee he was brewed as Yume sat on the counter stool, chattering excitedly.

"I've been looking for this! You have no idea how happy I am!" Yume squealed. Her eyes squinted and her cheeks flushed, "Thank yoouuu!"

Dartz chuckled, "You are welcome to borrow them if you wish."

"Yes, please!" She said breathlessly. "You," Yume pointed, "Are awesome. These editions can't be found in public libraries, I've heard of them but they are private owned, museums are allowed to loan them for a certain period. How did you—" Her eyes squinted in confusion at him.

"Private owned," Dartz speculated, "Something according to that. I agree you can never find these outdated texts in public. It is sporadic they appear in museums as of late. Seven editions are overseas, several contemporary translations are circulating around, I don't remember which ones but I've kept the ones I prefer here, with myself." Dartz looked up and smiled.

She stared at him with awe and admiration. "How long have you been a fan?"

"All my life," He put away the coffee pot and fixed her cup. "Cappuccino for the Klutz." He offered her coffee before taking his. "Latte for me."

"Thank you very much." Yume clasped the warm cup with delight. "Warm coffee, esoteric journals and great company—It's a good day, absolutely. I can't thank you enough." She hummed.

"You may feel free to come at your convenience to read the journals." He sat across the counter.

In shock, she sat the coffee firmly on the counter. "But I can't," Sturdily, Yume peered at his exotically divine home that devalued the size and appeal of her shabby, old-fashioned apartment. "I can't come on a whim and do that to you, I don't want to be rude, it was rude of me today too but I wanted to see if your collection was real."

"Have you validated enough?" Dartz smirked handsomely over his steaming cup.

She avoided his gaze with a shy smile. "Yes, indeed they are real."

"I don't mind," Dartz blinked, "Personally, I'd rather share them with someone who has an intellectual perspective and interest in the topic, I don't intend to maintain the articles and findings as ornaments. The bought them with the idea that I may be able to share it with others, and yes, it is selfish of me to keep it here instead of loaning it to museums but it's valuable to me nonetheless. I'm pleased to have someone who has as much vigor in the topic than me, or else it'll get mundane… and," Stray silvery-blue locks shadowed the heterochormic eyes, the corners of his thin lips elevated along with his shoulders, "Well, you get the point."

"Actually…" Yume sampled her warm coffee before continuing softly. "I have the same problem. I don't get to share my enthusiasm and theories with others. This is great!" She grinned, "We can exchange notes."

Dartz stared at her dainty pale hands at the edge of the counter. "Do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

Brown eyes widened amusedly as she shrugged, "No, go ahead."

"Are you seeing anyone?" He looked up directly at her starry hues. "At the moment? Or the immediate future?"

_Seeing anyone?_ Her lips felt glued against her teeth, blinking from her reverie, Yume ducked her head and slid her hand through her locks. "Uh…um… Nn-no." Yume stared intently at her coffee. _He is very straightforward. I kind of… Like that. _Keeping her smile to herself, with a flushed face, she stared up at Dartz's unfaltering gaze. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Oh." Casually, he poured more coffee in his cup, "I was curious."

"Uh..heh…" Yume restrained from frowning at the casual answer that spilled fluidly as if he didn't care.

From the corner of his eye, Dartz caught the fleeting disappointment channel her usual serene face. "How is your studying going by the way?" He resumed the normal pace of the conversation.

"Uh—grreat!" Yume enforced. "Just great, I wanted to get more reading and work done." Speaking of studying, she reached for her study items.

Dartz paused, "If you need more room, you can retreat into the library, I promise not to disturb you." He offered gallantly.

"Nn-no!" Yume shook her head hastily, "I'm ok, really…" Staring into his pale eyes, she felt her stomach bolt to her throat and in the soles of her feet. Uneasily, she dipped her head to the books in her arms. _What is wrong with me?_ Yume reprimanded. _He is a nice person, there's nothing else to expect._ Though forcing the thoughts wasn't ensuring, Yume dug her nails on the edges of her books, peeved by her stubborn emotion of despair. _I wasn't rejected._ Yume bit her lip quickly.

"I propose that you study in the library than the kitchen," Dartz reasoned, unaware of her troubles. "There are more research on Atlantis complied and at your vicinity if you prefer." He added with a euphoric grin, somehow expertly learning the technique to _reel_ her interest.

"If you…think so?" Yume tried, "Thank you, Dartz."

He scratched the corner of his jaw thoughtfully. "Yes, I don't mind," Guiding her out of her kitchen toward the library, he steadily listened to the soft glide of her footsteps upon the wooden floor. Her lively scent permeated the hall, making him wholesomely conscious of her presence in his empty and forlorn home. Iona's scent was gritty, and insipid. Yume's scent breathed warmth, vivacity, and a kind of youthfulness he hadn't realized he missed and wanted to link with once again. Opening the double oaks doors to the library, Dartz turned the lights for her to see as she followed in the hallow corridor.

She seemed mesmerized by the isles, walls, and galaxies of bookshelves. Loving her reaction, Dartz resumed toward a rectangle desk by the large window. He turned on the desk light and gestured her toward the cushioned chair.

"Here, you can get all your studying done, and no one will bother you." He smiled gently.

Setting her items on the table, Yume helped herself on the chair. "Thank you, again." She sheepishly lowered her head. "I'll take advantage of the resources and get a lot done."

Dartz provided her the space she needed, like he promised. Yume hung onto her books and looked up hopelessly at the closed doors after his departure. A hand curled behind her ear, sighing, she returned to her texts. _He is just a good person. _Her lips dropped into a pout. _It's only me who dreams this lonesome dream. _

o-o-o

The dry clothes were neatly folded in the hamper at his front door. Mildly surprised by her diligence, Seto reclaimed his possessions, incompliant and feeling light-hearted than a moment ago. Usually she left notes or small trinkets but as of late, he realized she had stopped the treatment. Seto adjusted the lock and stared at the door emptily. His neighbor on the deserted 3rd floor was a young woman by the name of Yume Natsumi, a college student, undetermined profession, but naturally tender and caring of others. It was almost unfortunate and disbelieving he had found her unconscious on the stairs the first time they met. Although, she was not aware of the details of the incident, he acquired ill notions and instinct about her welfare. She was not the strongest of beings, and though youthful, she happened to break plenty of dishware.

The reckless habit with materials was not assuring.

A raging slam along the hall outside echoed, calling his attention, bringing him against the door to peek through the spyglass. He had expected spies to arrive but not so soon, and he had avoiding appearing in public for the meantime to acquire more time. While Mokuba was chained to Gozaburo, he couldn't possibly get caught and dragged back to K.C Headquarters. Her slender figure wandered past his door, she halted aimlessly and leaned against the wall, groaning and slapped her forehead. Sure, he had no reason to be concerned but noticing the slight ruby gash on her elbow, he allowed himself reason and the patience to tolerate the forthcoming moments in her company. Forgetting himself and his secretive way of life for a moment, Seto unlocked the door and strode out.

She was gazing at the floor in deep thought, the red hand shadowing her eyes.

Seto paused inertly and checked the stairs. Her bag slouched against her thigh while a strap lay carelessly on the floor. "Natsumi." He slurred peevishly.

The hand on her forehead flopped against her ribcage. Drained to the soul, empty brown eyes stared at the striking man in the dim hallway between their apartments. Cheerfulness was replaced by a remorseful and despairing expression, a look he wasn't certain she could obtain until the moment. His gaze fixed on the small cut at the corner of her lip. She rubbed the blood against her knuckle before drawing away from the wall and slung her bag on her shoulder.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." Yume searched for her keys. The metal bunch dropped next to her shoes, sighing tiredly, she blinked at the keys bitterly.

Seto didn't expect her current disposition. Always the one who reached out first, entreating him conversation, dinner, small advice, the cheery and calm person had ultimately turned into a zombie. Yume bent down for the keys and straightened.

She inserted the key to her door lock and jiggled, head flushed with previous scenes at Dartz's house.

He left her to study on her own respectfully. Soon, she had fallen asleep on the desk and awoke to a frightful slam somewhere within his home. Drawn by the noise instinctively, Yume ventured back to the kitchen to check on him.

Red-haired, fiery eyes of a goddess, she was extremely beautiful for words—though her physical appearance rivaled any mythical beauty, her words were worse than sailor.

"_I _will leave if _I_ want to—No, don't force me!" She yanked her pale arm out of his grip. Hissing impatiently, her green eyes riveted to his face. "I can't believe you… What the fuck do you take me for?"

"I have already made myself clear haven't I?" Dartz replied through wavering patience.

"_Dātsu!"_

"Iona, don't waste my time. We've already gone over this and I don't have the immediate patience to see you whine like a petulant idiot. Save yourself the embarrassment and—Leave!" He heaved, jerking a hand toward the front door.

She flew to him, her hands grabbing his slender face in her palms and probed the impassive heterochormic eyes. "Where is he? I want my Dātsu back! He wouldn't look down at me. He loves me." Iona buried her tearful face in his chest. "Please…" She clutched to his shirt, "Give me another chance, I won't soil our bond… Please!"

He turned his head to the side to muse himself with the articles of the foyer. "I… Have someone else in my life." Dartz murmured above her shaking head. "And I wish to forget about what happened between us. If I don't … Forgive you, I won't be able to let go our memories—"

"Don't forgive me!" Iona pleaded, "Don't forget me—us!"

He patted her white knuckles against his collar and smirked coolly. "I think I already have." Dartz guaranteed. "It's amazing how someone different can bring another light to your life once more. It's my second-chance, and I'm not losing this chance."

Sniffing, she cringed at his words. "Cruel…" Iona breathed, "So cruel… In the end, I came back to you. I was guilty for what happened, I screwed him over to return to your arms—because I believed you'd forgive me and loved me like you promised!"

"When a man's pride and heart is stepped on by a devious woman, he will resort to anything to keep his wits about himself." Dartz undid her knotted hands on his collar. He was emotionless and calm unlike her. "Take Chris and leave."

"NO!" She cried, "Chris wants to meet you—I told her stories about you and believe it or not—" Iona sniffed, "She considers you some kind of a king or a god. I promised you'd meet her. Don't just push me awa—" _Creak._ Iona ceased at the sound and peered at the light silhouette through the parted door. Her eyes widened in murderous shock as Dartz turned to caught sight of Yume, witnessing the scene.

For the first time, since she appeared, Iona saw Dartz clenched his jaw guardedly.

"You…" Iona blinked at the young girl and up at Dartz. "There is a woman… In…" Her eyes returned to Yume.

"Um, I'm sorry to intrude on you two." Yume bowed, backing out of the room, "Please, continue, I'm very sorr—"

"Hold it." Iona wrenched away from Dartz and advanced upon her. "Who_ are_ you? Where are you here?"

"Iona." Dartz growled, "You have_ no_ right to disrespect my guest."

"I'm…" Yume thirstily met Dartz's narrowed gaze and the livid green-eyed woman. "I'm Yum—"

_SLAP!_

Seething, Iona's lip curled as Yume cupped her aching cheek. "Who do you think _you _are? Walking in here like it's your home? What are you to Dātsu?" She shrieked fiercely. An overpowering force whirled her against her will, twisting her ankle. She staggered and was shoved against the couch near the door. Iona clung to the armrest dizzily, basking in the scorned realization that it had been Dartz'z arms that discarded her out of the way_. "Dātsu…"_ Sobbing the soft name endearingly under her breath, Iona reared her head back, letting tears cling to the corner of her numbed eyes. She didn't want to look at them. She didn't want to hear Dartz defend_ that_ woman. He had always watched over her and loved her mercilessly, with the promise to never look at another. It was their vow and eventually they would marry… If only she hadn't been weak. If only she had held on to his hand, she would still be wrapped in his arms, in his love today—and_ that_ woman would no where be near him—_standing_ in his home,_ protected_ by him as if she were some prized treasure.

"Dātsu…" Iona wrecked into sobs. "I'm sorry…" Slumping to the floor, she rested her forehead on the armrest. "I said, I'm sorry…"

"I've had enough of you." Dartz growled, deep in his throat. "I've told you many times to leave, if you don't listen I will have to you drag brutally. Did I not tell you to save yourself the embarrassment?" He stepped toward her.

Yume stood appalled by the two. Her trembling hand lowered to her rapidly beating chest. She was surprised to find herself rooted firmly in the room. She hadn't noticed the flying hand aimed at her cheek until the impact blasted in the tensed room. Suddenly, Iona was thrown against the couch where she crippled to the ground in pitiful sobs. Tears invoked by the fragile woman begging for her love's return, Yume rubbed her eyelids and breathed.

_I have no right to be here._ She glanced at Dartz stepping threateningly toward the fallen woman.

"Get out of my house." Dartz sneered.

"Why…?" Iona wailed. "Why are you pushing me away? _Why?"_

"Iona," Dartz leashed her arm, "I've told you many times." He yanked her up, "That I'm willing to forget and let go our of past. And that we no longer have any reason to be near one another. We are through—" Dartz turned her around, prompting her toward the door.

"Why don't you try listening?"

Dartz stilled and looked over his shoulder to the owner of the quiet voice. Iona's tearful eyes blazed resentfully on Yume, nonetheless, she continued, undeterred by their shock.

"She only wants to be heard." Yume whispered. "I, I will take my leave."

"No." Dartz spat, "You will not leave. The one who _left_—is this, right here, in my hand." He stared pointedly at Iona. "Go."

"You're picking her over me?" Iona mumbled, frowning.

"She is someone I never want to harm."

"You'll regret it." Iona whispered. "You'll see." She predicted.

Iona's departure incited Yume to leave accordingly. Dartz didn't stop her and apologized when he thought she was out of earshot on the sidewalk. Consequently, Yume rushed home and slumped on the stairs, writhing from a sensation born from pity and incredibility. Yume blinked at the blue-eyed handsome man gaping at her expectedly. Did he ask her a question? He appeared austerely furious but slightly relieved that she became aware of his presence.

Turning around, her fingers grabbed onto his sleeve. "Are you doing anything tonight?" Yume wondered.

Seto concealed his surprise and huffed at the floor.

"If not, can you keep me company?" She requested, "I really don't want to be alone right now. And I don't want to bother anyone, sorry to impose on you at such a short-notice, please don't be angry…" Yume sighed apprehensively at his daunting scowl.

Somehow, not even Seto could logically piece together, he sat in her living room reading some of her books while she bustled in the kitchen humming a tune. Yume returned to the room with her own set of books and began reading on the transversal couch. Her brown eyes shimmered in the dim light as she looked at him appreciatively. He lifted a silent brow and browsed back to the page.

"Thank you." Yume whispered, clutching the corners of her text tightly.

Abrasively, Seto cleared his throat and held up the book against his face to prevent her from discerning his calmed expression.

"Don't you think we should do this often?" Yume insisted another hour later.

Seto had been ignoring her every time she spoke. So engrossed was he in the book, he hadn't heard her move. The cap on his head was tossed and wrenched secretly behind his shoulders. If he were in the comfort of his own apartment, he may have been relieved to be rid of the article on his head. Since he wasn't, he had to think twice about his reaction and slung forward to grab it in time.

"What are you doing?" Seto sliced.

Her small hand rove into his brown locks, soft, smooth, healthy and… "Brown is beautiful." Yume observed. "Your scalp is healthy."

He glared at her bare feet and kept from responding to the touch of her moving hand through his hair. "Stop touching me." Seto gritted. "And return the hat."

"Nope!" Yume hugged the baseball cap victoriously. "You look better without it!" She titled her head with a grin to study his inexpressive cold blue eyes, prominent jaw line, feathery light lips that deserved to be kissed under the lamp light, and even dark brows. He was a stunning person, almost model-like and extraordinarily attractive. Yume's eyes widened and she giggled shyly.

"Stop gawking." He snapped, clenching his fists on his kneecaps.

"I don't get it." Her hand slowed behind his right ear. "So good-looking, a little rude, but nice enough to keep me company—why don't you have a girlfriend? And you barely socialize."

"I have no motive to socialize with the lower-half of society." He grunted.

Frowning, Yume pulled his face to meet her gaze. His stare was ferocious, as if she bugged an impatient lion. "Are you really in a position to criticize society? No one gives a damn about you or that you're rotting in an apartment. You're a_ nobody_. Do you want to insist on calling the people you're surrounded with the 'lower-half'?"

Seto intended to retrieve the hat with a fluid snatch but she was sharp to deduce his plan. Yume raised it over her head and smirked. "I think you should keep the hat off. It's at night and you are in-doors, mind you."

"I warn you," Seto growled in rancor, "Don't challenge me…"

"Yea, because snatching your hat away is an undefeatable feat." She nodded empathetically.

Seto shot to his feet, looming over her like a brutal wolf, fangs bared and glare dreadful. In return, she hugged the cap closer and ducked her head. "Return the hat."

"No!" Yume yanked around, shuffling out of the way, "Never!" She spat over her shoulder. "You're too good-looking to hide under stupid hats!"

He was at her side in an instant, one hand clutching her side, while the other rested firmly on her forearm. She found she no longer had the will to move and gaped worriedly around, cringing out of habit. "Are you…Gonna…Hit me?" Yume mumbled, afraid to turn. His shadowed face shifted by her shoulder, slowly a hand forwarded to whisk away the hat out of her grip. Yume clenched her fingers indignantly. "I don't want to return it! Why you do keep on putting this piece of shit? You look better without it—trust me!"

"I know." Seto spat.

"Huh?" Yume blinked over her shoulder at his blue-black mysterious eyes, "You admit you're hot?"

"I'm mistaken for by the public and I want to avoid being addressed."

"Who are you mistaken for?" Yume chuckled, "You—you don't look like anyone famous!"

He glared, "You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I'm more than willing to." She grinned amicably. "You haven't told me your name."

Seto withdrew automatically. "Never mind, keep the hat." He strode to the door.

"Don't leave!" Yume jogged after him, "Please, I'm sorry for provoking you—sheesh, take a joke!" Grabbing his sleeve, she restrained him from stepping out through the open door. "I'm sorry ok? But I meant every word I said. Don't hide yourself. This is bad for self-esteem."

He almost growled at the impertinent girl. "Does it look like I have self-esteem issues?" _I, Seto Kaiba? _

"Because you're uncomfortable with yourself, you are afraid to socialize." Yume surmised. "So please, the longer you stay without a hat on, the more comfortable you'll become. And if you are comfortable around others, it will help you feel better…" She looked up briefly to note his relieved expression devoid of frustration and impatience. Yume smiled candidly, "See? What I mean?"

Seto reviewed her grip on his sleeve. "Unhand me." He said stoically.

Yume frowned in disbelief. "Don't you care? Do you always want to live alone by yourself—for the rest of your life? You need to meet people to grow as an individual!"

"Shut up." Seto pulled his arm in fervid aggravation. "Keep your theories to yourself, I'm not interested." Swinging around, he felt his shoulders become heavy at the mouth of the door. Seto's eyes widened in pure horror in acknowledgment to the weight against his back, she was holding him.

Yume hugged his back, "You idiot!" She shouted. "You don't know anything—The more you do this, the stupid and uncaring you become! You need people to hang on to, that's the truth even _I_ can see. Don't you hate going back to that empty and lonely apartment every day? Don't you feel anything when you see a group of people dining out in the streets, like a family?"

"You…." Seto clenched his teeth. "Need to mind your own business." He was terrified at the idea of her warm arms restraining him in place. He had never known a pair of arms could do that to any one, let alone affect him. Seto lowered his eyes to her grip. Her hands were slender, gentle looking and pretty. His own larger hand curled onto her thin wrist. There was so much contrast between the size and shape. His own were angular, longer, and brawny. "Don't grab on to me, a stranger." He forbade.

"You definitely don't know what a stranger is, do you?" Yume sighed against his back.

He stiffened at the warm feeling.

"Stupid, we are not strangers." Yume elaborated quietly. "And we're not just neighbors. If you were a stranger to me I wouldn't ask you to keep me company tonight, for which I'm thankful."

He couldn't deny liking the warmth of her embrace and the soft murmurs coming over his shoulder. Some of the traits were alienable rights but he had been denied feelings all his life. Suddenly entangled in Yume's warmth he had no idea how to detangle and get away. The truth was he wasn't ready to be released yet. The feelings were surreal since he hadn't experienced them. Along the lines of wanting to stay and needing to leave from fear of discovery, Seto knew he was beginning to depend on the little creature called Yume, and in that truth, he felt something in his heart become undone.

* * *

_Copyright Nur Misurr_

_

* * *

_

[Kindly read and review, thank you]

~ _Nurmisurr _


End file.
